Finding Love
by Angelinasway
Summary: Summary: Tom has just opened the Chamber of Secrets, but what he finds is not what he expected. Can she help him see the light? Now Completely Betaed!
1. Chapter One

Okay folks the first thing you need to know is I have changed the episode of The Witch and moved it into the beginning of second season. Besides that everything is basically cannon, up until now of course. Secondly if you do not like the idea of a Buffy/Tom story don't read it. I'm not forcing you too.

Special thanks to Spikelissa

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You ungrateful little brat," Catherine snarled stalking closer to a trembling Amy.

"Mom, please!" Amy said holding the fire axe up as protection.

Buffy who had been knocked out unconscious from Catherine a few moments earlier opened her eyes in time to see Catherine hold out her hand and the axe fly into her waiting grip.

"How dare you raise your hand to your mother?" Catherine screeched. "I gave you birth. I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living?" Catherine raised the axe high over her head, "You've never been anything but trouble. I'm going to put you where you can't make trouble again!"

Buffy jumped to her feet when she watched Catherine's attempt to swing the axe at her daughter, reaching her hand out at the last second to stop it. She yanked it from the stunned women's hand, "Guess what?" Buffy said as Catherine's wide disbelieving eyes turned towards her, "I feel better," she punched Catherine and sent her flying onto the lab table and rolling off into the shelves full of bottles behind her.

Catherine quickly recovered and jumped to her feet. "That body was mine! Mine!" She screams.

"Oh, grow up," Buffy snarled before Catherine used her powers to force Buffy into the wall behind her and pin her there. Buffy tried desperately to escape as Catherine began to wield a spell that would take care of the girl once and for all. She raised pitch black eyes to Buffy and grinned, "I shall look upon my enemy, and the Dark Lord shall have her." She extended her arms towards Buffy, "Take her Salazar Slytherin!"

Right before the purple energy hit her all Buffy could think was _oh shit._

* * *

He had been looking for the Chamber of Secrets for five long years, and now he had finally found it. He trembled in anticipation as he made his way down the staircase; he could not wait to rid this school of the filthy Mudbloods that plagued it. As he entered the chamber he did not have time to take in the vast beauty of the chamber because at the end near a great statue lay a girl. His breath caught in his throat at the mere sight of her. She was small and fragile. He could not see her face but from what he could see of the body, she was lovely.

He quickened his pace, so he could get a better look at her. From what he could see she had bronze skin that glowed in the small amount of light his wand and the chamber gave off. Tom noticed that she was dressed in one of the most revealing outfits he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. Some sort of yellow sweater with a deep red skirt that was trimmed with yellow at the bottom, he could also see her undergarments matched the skirt, and he had to suppress a groan.

Buffy groaned as she swam toward wakefulness, rolling over on her back, she immediately brought her hand up to her head. "Guh," her head was pounding. "Note to self, when the evil witch has tried to kill you, make sure when you hit her, she doesn't get up," she whined massaging her forehead.

Tom had been watching her from a distance, and he could tell she was beautiful even with her nose crinkled and a grimace on her face but what she had just said had him stunned. She had been fighting a witch; well, this was an interesting turn of events. "Well now what do we have here, and why may I ask did you take it upon yourself to do something as careless as to fight a witch?"

Buffy launched herself on her feet the next instant poised and ready for battle. The fire axe had luckily made it through with her, where ever she was. "Who's there?" She hissed into the green haze. She was frightened but she schooled her features as her eyes began to adjust, "Show yourself." She could just make out a figure as he began to walk towards her slowly.

Tom had never seen anyone move so fast without magic and the way her eyes began to scan the corridor like she was a predator looking for her pray was something that had him all together intrigued. Her eyes seemed to look in his direction as he approached, but he couldn't see her face, and that wouldn't do, "Lumos," he whispered in the darkness and the tip of his wand once again sparked to life. His breath seemed to get sucked out of him at that moment, for what he saw was not what he expected. The girl before him was not frightened as most girls would be, and she was in no way fragile as he had originally thought, but what got him the most was her eyes. They were like green fire so full of life and strength. The eyes of a true warrior, in that moment for the first time in all his life Tom wanted something other than power. He wanted her.

Buffy took in her surrounding hoping that she didn't get sent to some hell dimension. Her slayer senses were going wild telling her that there was something very bad behind her. However, she didn't turn around because she was too intent on the person or thing that was drawing near. whispered word was spoken in the chamber before it was filled with light, and she could finally take in who had spoken.

To say he was attractive would have been the understatement of the year. He was gorgeous with high cheek bones and black hair with the darkest most penetrating eyes she had ever seen. Her cheeks began to heat up, and she trembled ever so slightly. If he noticed he didn't show it. She jutted her chin out not wanting him to see anything that would make him think he had an advantage over her, "Who are you?"

He held his hands up as if to surrender and slowed his pace not wanting to frighten her or worse do something to make her attack him, "My name is Tom Riddle, and you are?"

"Buffy Summers. Where the hell are we?" She said, slowly lowering her axe.

"It's apparently a chamber inside of the school my ancestor helped to build. I have been looking for it for some time, and here I find it," he paused, "and you." He said almost as if he were excited. "Have you always been here, are you a gift?" He said with a bit of awe.

"That would be a no, and a way no!" Buffy said with a slight smile on her face as her cheeks became even redder. "I was sent here because some stupid witch was trying to relive her glory years as a high school cheerleader."

Buffy still felt that tingling in the back of her neck and whirled around, eyes locking on what looked to be a giant statue. She pointed, "There's something in there." Buffy shivered slightly at the knowledge that she would not want to meet whatever it was.

"How… how do you know?" Tom asked confused. She sounded American, so that must mean she was a muggle, but how did she get down here or to Hogwarts, for that matter, and how could she possibly feel the Basilisk? "What are you?" He asked with authority.

Buffy flipped back around and eyed Tom suspiciously lifting her axe in a defensive pose. "I'm the girl who will kill your pet," She said indicating where the Basilisk resided with her chin before hitting Tom with a piercing glare, "if you even think of releasing it. I am also the girl who will come after you and kick your ass once it's dead."

Tom's mouth hung open in shock. Normally, Tom would be furious if someone had spoken to him so disrespectfully, especially some muggle, but from the glint in her eyes and the hard edge to her voice, she was not bluffing in the least. It made him only want to possess her more and the fact that she was a muggle was hardly even a factor, which in itself was extremely disturbing. Tom raised his hands once again, "Though I will not lie and say my intentions were honorable. I will admit I have found something much more intriguing at the moment." He said all the while running his eyes down the length of Buffy's body his eyes coming back to rest on her face with a look full of lust and promises.

Buffy sucked in a breath and shivered slightly at the look he was giving her, "Don't think for a second that you're off the hook," Buffy glared, "Especially when you were going to summon a demon for god knows what."

"A demon… I believe you are mistaken; a Basilisk is not a demon. It is a monster to be sure and a deadly one at that, but not a demon"

Buffy blinked at Tom before rolling her eyes, "Whatever," she huffed. "So Tommy, since I got you here you mind telling me why you were going to release a big bad deadly amongst the populous." Buffy said raising both eyebrows.

"I wasn't, I was merely curious if I could control it."

Buffy looked at him and shook her head, "Nope." Buffy said popping the p, "I don't buy it." She began to saunter toward him, her hips swaying like serpents, eyes alight with a knowledge that a muggle should not know. She stared deep into his eyes daring him to look away. "Try again."

He swallowed hard eyes locking on her lips for the briefest of seconds before rising again to her fiery eyes. She could see right through him, he realized. She knew he was lying. It frightened him knowing that someone could see him so clearly. That no amount of charming would get him out of this. He shook his head, "You will not understand."

She cocked her head to the side and swung her hip out, foot taping, "I'm sure it will be at least a day or two before Giles figures out how to send me back. Why not make me understand?"

He should use magic on her and make her forget or any other thousands of things but his hand and mouth wouldn't work, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to. For the first time in his whole entire existence, someone could see straight through his façade. It was unnerving and exciting. He found himself wanting to tell her all his darkest secrets and beg her for forgiveness for being so cruel and heartless. He was horrified at the thought. Lord Voldemort did not beg. The feeling was there, nevertheless and he found himself speaking regardless. "If you would please explain to me exactly what you are." He whispered, "I will gladly answer any questions you may have."

Buffy looked at him smiling sweetly, a hard glint in her eye that betrayed the smile. "Hi, I'm Buffy," she held out her hand in greeting, only to trick him and snatch his wand with the speed of a snake striking. She stepped out of his reach and finishing with "The Vampire Slayer."

He looked at her blankly, and Buffy had to roll her eyes. "The Chosen One, she who must hang out in cemeteries a lot, and stop _World__-__endage__._" Still nothing, she sighed and looked at him annoyed for a moment before schooling her features and reciting. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

When she had finished there was a sadness there that was not there before, a yearning that she had tried very hard to keep hidden. "You do not wish for this gift, for this power?" Tom asked astonished.

"It's not a gift. It's a curse," she hissed. "Do you think I like knowing that I probably won't make it to twenty or that in the end, it always comes down to me, and if I fail people get hurt or die, and that will never change until I die," she paused, "again?" She shook her head enraged, "Your damn right, I don't wish for this. I fucking hate it." She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Then why do you care what I do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, that's just it isn't it. If I don't then who will? As much as I don't want to care, as much as I hate this, I can't stand by and watch people get hurt. I have to try. I have to care. It's not in me to do anything less." She sighed sadly and Tom felt something strange, something he had never felt before. It was a tightening in his chest. He wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her, tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't. Instead he found himself sitting against a pillar revealing why he was here and what he had been planning on doing.

She was incredibly furious with him to say the least, so he felt it was necessary to explain himself. He told her things he had never trusted anybody with. From the janitor and other orphans who had tormented him at the orphanage, to him discovering that his muggle father had abandoned his mother while she was pregnant.

When he told her about his time in the orphanage she had come and sat next him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He had looked into her eyes expecting to see revulsion or pity, but once again she shocked him. He saw concern and anger that didn't seem to be directed at him.

He had explained when he had discovered his powers the only way to get anyone to leave him alone was to make them fear him. As a result that's exactly what he did. It had also been the cartelist in his plan this time as well. Scare the muggle parents into demanding their children be sent home. She had then begun to ask questions about Hogwarts and how exactly he is different from your run of the mill Wiccan or Sorcerer. He had explained that the magic he wields comes from within rather than channeling energy through the earth.

He had found himself most amused when he had let the date slip. She had become quite pale and told him she needed to sit down. He had informed her she was sitting down, and she had looked at him blankly saying only, "Oh."

He then began to question her on the year she was from and if all the women of that time dressed like her. She had become extremely red and flustered, but then stopped and got what Tom could only describe as a wicked gleam in her eye.

"If you think this is bad. You should see me in a two-piece." Buffy began to laugh hysterically at the star crossed look, he got in his eyes.

"What's so funny," Tom demanded not liking that she was poking fun at him.

Buffy soon calmed down enough to say, "You men are all alike."

He became very serious then. "We are certainly not."

It was after that he explained how he had found out who his parents were, and that he had also discovered that his father must have left his mother while she was pregnant.

"How does any kind of honorable man do that?" Tom spat, hatred tainting his voice.

Buffy found herself scooting closer and resting her head on her knee facing him. "My dad left my mom two years ago," Buffy said quietly.

Tom gave her a shocked look.

"I think he cheated. When I was there this summer he had some stupid ho-bag running around the house trying to be nice to me." Buffy snorted, "She was like only ten years older than me, and she wanted to be friends," She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I have never wanted to string someone up by the neck more in my life. I understand how you feel because in some instances, I have felt similar, but we can't take that power out of fates hand. We can't dish out judgment because of a few bad apples. You may have met some horrible people in your life, but we aren't all like that. Take my two best friends, for example, they found out what I was and wanted to help even when I told them they could get hurt. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. If it hadn't been for Xander reviving me, I wouldn't be here." She sighed remembering how just last week she had tried to push everyone away. She realized now what a mistake that would have been. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you have a chance at love and friendship grab on to it with both hands, no matter who it is. If you wallow in hate it will only destroy you." Buffy looked deeply into his eyes trying to gage if he understood her.

His face slowly softened and a sad look came into his eyes, "I don't know those things," he whispered sadly.

His look suddenly became intense, and she trembled wondering what exactly he was thinking. "But I would like to." He breathed the words like a poem before reaching his hand up to trace Buffy's lips and jaw. She closed her eyes at his soft touches that had her heart beating like a hammer.

He moved closer and her eyes snapped open when she felt his breath on her face. Her eyes were wide and imploring, and that was all the permission he needed. "Show me," he said before meeting her lips in a searing kiss, tongues dueling for dominance.

The kiss was the most passionate thing Tom had ever felt, desperate and unrestrained. The entire world seemed to fall away until there was nothing but them. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he began wondering if all of her was just as sweet. His hand slowly made its way up her thigh and he found himself groaning. Her skin was as silky as he had imagined.

They were so lost in the kiss neither of them noticed the purple energy that surrounded them nor the fact that they suddenly were not in the Chamber of Secrets but in a high school library. In fact, they didn't notice where they were until the sound of a throat was cleared.

Buffy's head shot up in shock, taking in her Watcher's very annoyed expression.

"Hey Giles," she said with a sheepish grin.


	2. Chapter Two

I changed a few thing about the Harry Potter series. First, Harry can speak Parseltongue without Voldemort's soul shard.  
Secondly, I had to mesh the stories so I hope I don't piss any Harry Potter fan's by doing this, I had to explain the different magic's and well the Witchcraft muggle side can become more powerful than a Wizard. I mean after serious thought and the fact that I think that Dark Willow would totally kick Voldemort's ass. I decided to make earth magic more powerful. Plus if were going with the whole drawing energy from the earth idea and there is a Hellmouth, and everything's supposed to be connected then there is every chance that earth magic is more powerful.

Anyway that's all for now. Hope you're all still with me and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.

Special thanks to spikelissa for he beta job.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tom took in his surroundings. It appeared that he and Buffy were in what looked to be a library. They were sitting in the center of a candlelit circle, with a dark haired woman on one side and a red haired girl on the other, both looked exhausted. He then noticed the rest of the occupants in the room, two of which were scowling at him with loathing. The eldest gentleman in the room had an annoyed look but seemed to also be relieved. There was also another girl who simply had an expression of boredom. She was the first to speak, "I told you she would be fine."

There was an amused chuckle from behind Tom, one that he would recognize anywhere. He quickly pulled Buffy to her feet as his eyes widened. He looked at her wondering if he was hearing things, but her eyes were locked on the person behind him with barely contained curiosity. "What's with the dress," she asked as Tom slowly began to turn around.

Giles sighed, giving Dumbledore an apologetic look.

"See," Cordelia said, "I'm not the only one that thinks it's weird."

Giles scowled at Cordelia before turning to Buffy, "This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. A student disappeared without a trace some fifty-five years ago. When I informed him of the need to take Amy's mother into custody and the particulars of the spell that was used, he felt it necessary to come and see if this was where the student had disappeared to."

"I must say Tom you did give us all a fright. We spent two years searching the castle for you before we finally gave up." Dumbledore said kindly with a twinkle in his eye and amused look on his face. "Though now I see the reason behind your disappearance, I am not at all surprised."

"Dumbledore looked at Buffy smiling sweetly, "You must be the lovely Miss Summers I've heard so much about."

"Buffy held out her hand in greeting, "Your presumption would be right."

Dumbledore chuckled softly and took her hand patting it lightly, "Charmed my dear."

Albus then looked to Giles, "Would it be all right if I talked to Tom in your office? I have some things to discuss with him."

Giles nodded, "Of course Albus."

As the two Wizards made their way into the office all eyes turned to Buffy, before the room was filled with chatter.

"Hello, salty goodness," was Cordelia's ineloquent response.

"Yah Buffy, that kiss was like wow, and…and… just wow." Willow chimed in.

Buffy glared at Cordelia, "Back off She Bitch."

"I think he's evil," Angel grumbled.

"Look who's talking Dead Boy," Xander replied. "At least she's moved on to the living."

"She is standing right here." Buffy pointed out as Xander gave her an apologetic look.

Angel glared at Xander, "Watch your mouth boy."

"Boy, did you just call me boy!" Xander yelled.

Giles sighed, beginning to polish his glasses. "Please save me from hormonal teenagers," he muttered.

Miss Calendar walked next to Rupert putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning to the children and letting an ear piercing whistle out. "All right that's enough."

* * *

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said motioning to the chair. He hated that he had to do this, but it was for Tom's safety and for the safety of the students at Hogwarts.

Tom took his seat and waited patiently for Dumbledore to begin.

"I know where you were when you found Miss Summers." He held up his hand to forestall any reply. "Since there was no harm done you are not in trouble, though I am taking the possibility of what could have happened very seriously."

Tom looked down not raising his eyes to meet Dumbledore. "I understand," he whispered.

"Unfortunately, time travel is much too unstable to try and send you back, and I am not willing to risk the consequences if you were to fulfill your plans." Dumbledore looked at Tom sadly. "You disappeared in 1942 Mr. Riddle, I suggest you keep it that way. There would be far too many questions from the Ministry of Magic and I for one do not think you're ready for someone else figuring out what you were up to."

Tom had finally raised his eyes. They were wide with disbelief, "You haven't told them?"

"No Tom, I haven't. The only people who are aware of your whole story are me, Mr. Giles, and Miss McGonagall. Mr. Giles has been gracious enough to take you as his charge here in Sunnydale. I think meeting some muggles outside of that orphanage will do you some good."

"Understand Tom, in a town such as this the muggles see the supernatural daily. They are far more concerned with keeping themselves alive than noticing a young man using a wand."

"You mean you're not taking my wand?" Tom asked surprised. Why was Dumbledore helping him? This didn't make any sense at all. The Professor had always seemed rather suspicious of him.

"Actually," Dumbledore smiled, pulling Tom's wand from his robes, "I'm returning it." He handed the wand to Tom, "A few years back a boy from Hogwarts discovered that he could speak Parseltongue. He and his friends went looking for the Chamber of Secrets. They were on the case of your disappearance. Hermione Granger a very bright young student was the one who stumbled on the engraving in the sink. When they went down there they only found your wand and assumed you had somehow tried to control the Basilisk and failed. What they could never understand is how a muggles fire axe had made its way down there, and not just any fire axe, but one that had an engraving in the handle that read: Made in the U.S.A."

"I didn't even realize we had left them behind." Tom said, remembering how Buffy had tricked his wand away from him. He had simply forgotten all about it when they had started talking and of course there was that sinful kiss that had him completely lost. She had been so perfect and warm. He had known in that moment that he would never be the same. He had found himself wishing he could stay with her always.

Dumbledore chuckled at the dreamy look that came into Tom's eyes, "Well you were a bit indisposed. A beautiful woman like Miss Summers would have most men forgetting their own name, so forgetting your wand is quite understandable. When Mr. Giles informed me of Miss Summer's predicament, I suspected you would be joining her here and left immediately. We discussed at great lengths what the possible repercussions or consequence's of your action's, were the Ministry ever to find out what you were doing down there. It was Mr. Giles, who suggested you staying here as his charge and helping Miss Summers on the Hellmouth, rather than throwing you to the wolves back in London."

Tom was reeling at the information that he was given. Why would a muggle want to help him or even suggest he stayed with him after what he had been planning? Wasn't he frightened of him or at least angry with him? Perhaps Buffy was right, maybe not all muggles were as they seem.

Seeing the confusion on Tom's face Dumbledore felt he should elaborate, "Mr. Giles is a good man and feels that everyone deserves a second chance. He too found himself drawn to dark power at a young age and feels that if he had not been given a second chance, he would not be the man he is today."

"Mr. Giles is a wizard?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, my boy. Mr. Giles has the ability to become a very powerful sorcerer, though I do not believe he has exercised his power for many years. The trouble that he and his friends found themselves in was enough of an eye opener for him to see the error of his ways. He stopped his practice completely when it first happened, and now I only believe he uses magic when absolutely necessary."

Tom's brow furrowed, "I don't understand Professor Dumbledore, why would anyone give up their power?" He sighed, "I do understand that whatever, he did as a younger man had its consequences, but why, if he could help wouldn't he use it for the ultimate greater good?"

"Earth magic can corrupt the gentlest heart. There are some powers on this earth that should never be taped into. Mr. Giles and his friends taped into one of these, and before they even realized what was happening the power began to control them rather than them controlling it. Would you like to know the true reason behind the prejudice against muggles?"

At Tom's nod Dumbledore continued, "It is not a widely known fact and only those that have studied both muggle and wizarding history could put it together. It is, in fact, something that we as a society try to keep from muggleborn and half-bloods and one of the reasons that the other founders of Hogwarts found it imperative to train these Wizards. Many muggles have the ability to control earth magic and this ability can make them more powerful than the most powerful wizard. It is for this reason that aside from Salazar Slytherine, the rest of the founders felt it necessary to train these types of Wizards because they have the ability to use both, and teaching them to hone their wizarding skills keeps them from ever trying to dabble into earth magic. Salazar Slytherine felt the opposite of the founders, believing we were only opening doors for muggles to become more powerful than us. It didn't help that this prejudice was already held at Drumstrang Institute or that there was a massive cover-up already going on in the wizarding communities.

This knowledge that muggles have this power has been lost throughout the ages. Most of the Wizards believe that muggles are completely non-magical and earth magic is a hoax. They also believe that by marrying into them, we are somehow destroying are powers. This of course is complete nonsense, but fear of this type of magic has stayed the Ministry's hand in releasing this information to the public."

Tom was furious not only had the ideology of his house been based on a lie but his frustration and confusion on why Dumbledore was helping him had grown. He couldn't understand it, why tell him these things after what he had done, why trust him with something so secret. "Why are you telling me this," He shouted, "Why are you trying to help me after what I was going to do?" For the first time in so very long he felt he might cry. He swallowed hard and quickly reined in his emotions. "Why are you giving me my wand back," he said in a much calmer voice.

"Because this place is not safe like Hogwarts is, you will be facing death and other unimaginable terrors daily. You will need your wand. I could not in good conscience leave you here unprotected. The dark energy I feel coming off this place is like nothing I have ever felt before. Most wizards try to avoid places like this, and now I understand why. I know you must feel it."

He had but had simply chalked it up to being nervous about being in the future. Now that he focused on it, he felt as if his skin were crawling. Tom nodded, "Is this place truly the mouth of hell," he asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "It is right under our feet. That is another reason I felt it necessary to inform you of the truth behind muggles. There is every possibility that you will see something you were told was impossible about them, and I didn't want you to go on a rampage because you felt you were lied to. I also believe that when you actually see some of the horrors and true evil that lurk in the shadows here. You will be less inclined to dabble into the dark arts for fear of becoming like that. Trust me when I say there are some things here that are much more powerful than us, and the only one who has the power to stop them is that little girl in the other room.

From what I have heard from Mr. Giles, she has the ability to become one of the best Slayers the world has ever seen. I do not doubt this, and if that is the case, she will need all the help she can get. A Slayer is a remarkable creature. I have had the privilege of meeting two in my lifetime, and it was an enlightening experience each time, but the difference between them is Buffy was given something most of them lacked."

"Which is?" Tom inquired.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "A family and friends. This in turn gives her a reason to fight. The Watchers Council has had it wrong. They think that by taking a young potential away from her family and training her as a weapon, will make her a more obedient and better Slayer. In Buffy's case, they didn't know she was a potential until she had already been called. Mr. Giles has had to literally rewrite the entire handbook with her, but she has proven to be incredibly resourceful. There is a very high chance that if she hadn't had any friends her number would have been up four months ago, but she has even managed to change her fate and come back from her early demise."

"She told me she died. I guess it didn't sink in at the time. She was really dead then."

"Yes she was. Her friend Xander brought her back with CPR, and she destroyed the one who had killed her." Dumbledore smiled, "You seem quite taken with her."

A small smile appeared on Tom's face, his cheeks becoming slightly red. He ignored Dumbledore's comment, quickly changing the subject. "Will I be going to school here as well?"

"Yes, I am also sending you your fifth year school books. I will be expecting a twelve foot essay on each subject matter. I would like it to entail what you learned and how it helped on the Hellmouth. They will be due by the beginning of November next year. As soon as I have received the essays you will receive your sixth year books. I also suspect that Mr. Giles will ask you to participate in a few earth magic spells, probably simple banishment or binding spells. Please be cautious when you perform these, the power can be quite intoxicating. If you're not responsible it will quickly become out of hand. Do you understand all I have told you?"

"Yes Professor." Tom said with a nod.

"Good, now why don't you go back out there and meet your new friends," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I believe they are all quite eager to meet you. I suspect Mr. Giles has already told them you'll be staying."

* * *

Tom walked out of the office and all eyes turned on him. He smiled shyly giving a small wave as Buffy bounded over to him with a bright smile on her face. "So I heard you're staying," she whispered.

He found her smile infectious and couldn't help but return it, "It appears I am," he whispered back.

Her expression became slightly serious, "You're not in trouble are you?"

"Let's just say, it could have been much worse." He said with a sigh.

She nodded beginning to smile again, "Giles said I can take you shopping for school clothes and supplies tomorrow. Though Xand says he should probably go with, if I do all the shopping for you, he says you might turn out looking gay." At Tom's confused expression Buffy clarified, "Homosexual."

Both Tom's eyebrows shot up in surprise, that wasn't usually something people talked about in public. He had a feeling that would be happening a lot in the next couple of days. He smiled and whispered to her, "I believe we are both quite aware of my orientation. That is really all that matters."

Buffy was about to melt into a pile of Buffy goo when she heard a familiar snort of disgust from across the room. Her head swiveled around glaring at the person. "Angel, can I please speak to you in the hall."

Buffy turned back to Tom giving him a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Come on, I'll introduce you, and then I'll be right back, okay."

He followed her over to the table, and she quickly introduced him to everyone then turned and left. Though the one named Xander had been glaring at him when he first arrived, he was actually quite pleasant with him now. Telling Tom how nice it was that he finally had another male friend he could relate to.

Tom was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention to the conversations going on around him. He couldn't keep his eyes from going to the door Buffy had walked through. Giles and Dumbledore had retreated to the office to speak in private. Miss Calendar was standing against the counter reading, and the other three were in a deep conversation of throwing insults at each other, especially Xander and Cordelia. Willow the little red head girl just sat there quietly letting them argue. She gave him a sheepish grin and got up walking over to him. "Sorry, they do that a lot."

He smiled back, "Its fine, really. It's actually quite amusing." Tom's eyes slowly went back to the door.

"You like her don't you?" Willow asked.

Tom's eyes shot back to hers, "I beg your pardon?"

Willow smiled, "Buffy, you like her."

He thought about denying it for a moment, but decided against it, "Yes, I do."

"Good, I know she feels the same way."

Tom looked at Willow for a moment his expression unreadable, "How can you be so sure?"

"She's my best friend. It's kinda in the job description. Plus, she's barely given Angel a second glance, since she got back. Believe me when I say that means something."

"You mean her and that man were dating?" Tom asked a bit surprised

"Not so much with the dating and more with this will never work because he's a two hundred and forty year old vampire with a soul and she's the Slayer. I think after she died…"

But Tom was no longer listening. He found his feet carrying him to the door. He barely registered Willow's, "hey wait," as he walked through in time to hear the vampire say, "This has nothing to do with jealousy. There's just something not right about him."

She blinked at him before crossing her arms over her chest and saying, "As opposed to the evil vampire cursed with a soul. You know Angel; you really are a piece of work."Buffy snorted.

"Buffy I really don't think you get…"

"No, you don't get it. The only thing that's wrong here is this." Buffy said all this while gesturing between herself and the vampire. "Look Angel, as much as I wish you, and me could work, I know deep in my heart that it will only end in badness. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have no right to take it out on Tom. If you can't be civil then I suggest you should leave."

"Fine," Angel snarled before stalking down the hall, shooting an evil glare at Tom as he past.

Buffy walked up to Tom giving him a shaky smile, "Sorry you had to see that."

Tom waved her off, "It's quite all right." He studied her for a moment before asking, "Are you all right?"

"Yah, I'll be fine." She grabbed his arm and tugged him back through the door. "It's probably pretty late. We should wrap this up. Trust me when I say, you'll need your sleep if you want to keep up with me at the mall tomorrow."

.


	3. Chapter Three

I would like to say thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. You guys totally rock! There is one thing I may get criticized on and I want to clear it up now, I don't actually speak French so I used a translator. If It was said wrong I apologize to whom ever I may offend.

Special thanks to AerynSpeedleCaine for her beta job.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tom awoke early the next morning to the sounds of birds merrily chirping outside the living room window. He cracked his eyes open, confused by his surroundings, until the day before came rushing back. He groaned as he sat up running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes. If someone had told him yesterday that in twenty-four hours he would be in the future, living in a muggle's home, about to attend a muggle school, and that he would also never be able to return to Hogwarts, he would have run screaming or laughed the person out of the room. Now it honestly didn't seem that bad.

Mr. Giles had been nothing but hospitable to him since they had arrived at his flat late last night. There had been no recrimination from the older man, nor had there been any hateful or fearful glances thrown his way. In fact, Mr. Giles had said nothing about the reason for Tom being here and had even offered him his bed until he bought one for the guest bedroom. Tom had instead opted for the sofa not wanting to put the old chap out more than he already was.

Giles had retired shortly after that, telling Tom he could watch the television and to help himself to anything he wanted from the refrigerator. Tom had instead decided to go to sleep. He had only ever seen a television in a magazine before and was afraid he may do something to break it. There was also an odd looking gramophone sitting next to the bookcase and he now was wondering if he could get it to work. He had always been enchanted by the idea of a machine that could play recorded music, especially as a small boy when he had seen a picture of one.

He silently crept over to the machine finding a collection of records on a shelf nearby. He pulled them out and began sorting through them noticing the odd way the people were dressed on the front of the album covers and the strange names of the bands. He pulled one out that caught his eye. 'Who's Next' was the name at the top and it had four men standing around a concrete piling. It took his eyes a minute to register the fact that they had all just urinated on it. He snickered appreciatively before a voice from behind him made him jump.

"Have you ever used a record player before?" Giles asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning loudly.

Tom stood up, turning around with wide eyes. "I'm sorry sir. I was just looking."

Giles waved him off, "It's quite all right, though you can call me Giles, or Rupert if you prefer it. Now let's see what we have here," Giles said holding out his hand and smiling.

Tom handed him the album, watching Giles warily as he took it from him.

Giles looked at it for a moment before grinning, "Ah," he said pointing at the album, "this is one of my favorites. Would you like to hear it?"

Tom nodded his head and watched as Giles walked over to the machine and hit a button. A light flickered on as Giles lifted the lid of the record player and gently set the record on the turntable. He flipped a switch and the stylus moved into place and music began filling the apartment.

"Wicked," Tom breathed in complete awe.

"Yes, quite," Giles said smiling at the boy.

"I've never heard anything like it," Tom said listening to the sound of an organ of some sort and then hearing an electric guitar for the first time. He grinned when the chorus came up his eyes alight with wonder as The Who sang the words to a song called 'Baba O' Reilly'. "It's so…"

"Fun," Giles finished sitting on the sofa.

Tom came and sat next to him, "Yes, that's exactly it."

"The world has changed so much since your time. I imagine today will be a bit of a culture shock for you." Giles then began to give Tom an overview of the history he had missed in the past fifty-five years, starting from the end of World War II, to the Vietnam War and Cold War, to the cultural and sexual revolution of the 1960's, and up until the present.

Tom was horrified to learn that muggles had invented something as destructive as the Atomic Bomb and that it had left two nations with opposite beliefs in a state of constant tension and suspense. He was also fascinated by the thought of what it must have been like in the sixties. Giles said that people had begun to think for themselves rather than following the standards that society had placed upon them. Tom was about to ask what it had been like for Giles in that era when the front door was suddenly flung open and Willow, Xander and Buffy walked in.

"We come bearing gifts," Xander announced as he walked in to the living room. "Sugary treats followed by copious amounts of caffeinated beverages," he said all this whilst setting a large pink box on the coffee table and setting a paper bag on the side. He opened the box and shoved an entire pastry in his mouth. "Mm… The breakfast of champions," he said with a mouthful of food.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander's antics and walked up to Tom smiling, handing him a paper cup. "I didn't know what you liked so I went with mocha." She sat down on the sofa next to Tom as Giles stood announcing he was going to put the kettle on.

Tom sniffed the drink experimentally before taking a small sip. His eyes lit up at the chocolaty and bitter coffee concoction. He had never tasted anything like it, it was delightful. He took a larger sip and Buffy grinned at him, "You like?"

"Very much, thank you," he replied as the warm liquid filled his belly.

"So Tom, are you ready for our mall excursion today," Xander asked as he snagged another pastry from the box.

"I suppose so," Tom said grabbing a pastry for himself. The way Xander was going through them he figured he better at least have one before they were gone. "Though I'm not sure what a mall is."

"Really," Buffy said excitedly

'Buffy," Willow said exasperated. "In 1942 most people in England had their food and supplies rationed, shopping malls weren't exactly popular."

"I suppose," Giles said walking in from the kitchen, "Diagon Ally could be considered the wizarding version of a shopping mall."

Tom remembered when he had been brought there for the first time and could defiantly understand their enthusiasm, if a muggle shopping center was anything like Diagon Ally.

"Only," Giles continued looking at Tom, "A bit different. A mall is a large building which contains many shops where you can buy anything from clothing to music. It also contains a cinema and a food court."

"A cinema," Tom asked. "I've always wanted to go to one of those."

"Well you're in luck because I've wanted to see The Fifth Element for months now," Xander said grinning. "I think I've finally talked the girls into going."

"You only want to see it because Milla Jovovich is naked for like three seconds," Buffy said amused.

"Hey, I resent that. I want to see it because it's filled with violence and lots of action and I love science fiction movies," Xander defended.

"Yah, but seeing her naked helps," Willow said with a grin.

"I never said it didn't," Xander replied smirking.

Both Buffy and Willow looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Men," they huffed in unison.

Tom was finding the relationship among the teens completely amusing. He found himself grinning uncontrollably at their antics.

Giles looked at the girls pointedly and then turned to Tom, "You might want to start getting ready. I know Buffy, and you won't be getting home until the mall closes, if you don't leave soon. You can use the bath upstairs, there are clean towels and washcloths in the linen closet at the top of the stairs. The bathroom is located inside my bedroom on the left."

"Oh," Xander said getting out of the armchair, "I almost forgot." He walked over to the paper sack next to the coffee table and handed it to Tom. "Buff thought your clothes might be too formal for the mall. So she asked me to bring you some, followed by a threat to my man parts if I made you look stupid."

Tom's eyes widened and he turned to look at Buffy. She shrugged, smiling, "Threatening violence to the male anatomy always works."

"Especially since I've grown so attached to them." Xander added.

Tom shook his head in disbelief, grabbing the paper sack and ascending the stairs. He had a smile on his face from ear to ear; if all muggles of the future were this amusing he had a feeling he would like it here.

Tom got ready quickly and though he felt uncomfortable in the strange clothing, it didn't seem that bad, especially if he would be able to fit in better. He didn't want to be thought of as some strange boy, like he had been in the orphanage. He wanted to fit in here, like he had at Hogwarts. Only this time, he didn't want to be scared of letting people in. Seeing the closeness the others had really opened his eyes to what friendship was, something the Slytherin's were severely lacking.

* * *

The trip to the mall was mostly uneventful, until Giles threatened to kick Buffy out of the car if she didn't stop fidgeting with the radio. Buffy had pouted like a child, crossing her arms and sticking her lip out. Tom had found her completely adorable in that moment, especially when Giles had sighed in annoyance and told her to go ahead.

When they arrived it was too early to see the movie. Buffy had suggested going to the Office Plus and picking up Tom's supplies for school.

"Why there first," Xander asked. "I thought you would be all excited about hitting the department stores."

"Oh, I am," Buffy said. "I just know better than to shop for clothes before the movie; if we do that we will end up with our arms too full to carry the popcorn and soda.

"School supplies are easier anyway," Willow chimed in. "All he needs is a binder some paper, pens and pencils, and probably a few dividers."

"Won't we need to buy my school books too," Tom asked.

Buffy smiled, "That's the beauty of public school, the school provides the books for you." She bumped his arm with hers; smiling as his cheeks became slightly pink. He was adorable when he got embarrassed from her flirting.

He was so different from Angel. She had learned more about Tom in the few hours that they had been together, than Angel had ever divulged. Though Tom had been planning on doing something completely horrible, she hoped this experience in Sunnydale helped him see how not everyone is as close-minded as he thought. She really did like him, that kiss had had definite sparkage of earth moving proportions, and she wanted to explore that further.

They walked into the office supply store and quickly got everything that Tom needed. Soon they were on their way back to the movie theater talking and laughing. Tom couldn't believe how little they needed for school. When they walked into the movie theater Tom was bombarded with a delicious smell. "What is that?"

"Popcorn," all three of the Scooby's said at once.

They hurried over to the snack area and purchased two large buckets of popcorn, four large Coke's, and a few other candy items. They hurried into the theater just in time for the first trailer. The theater was mostly empty so they all sat in the front.

Tom was entranced from the start. He couldn't believe how real it all looked, and the movie hadn't even started yet. He forgot he was holding the bucket of popcorn until a delicate wrist reached over snagging a handful. He looked into an amused pair of green eyes.

Buffy smiled before popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "Want some candy?" she asked holding out a box of chocolate malt balls. He smiled, nodding as she poured a few in his hand. He ate the chocolates and then ate a handful of popcorn followed by a sip of Coke as the movie began.

Tom eyes focused on the screen and he found himself completely lost in the movie. When the orange-haired girl got angry and growled, then escaped from the futuristic compound, he heard Buffy mumble, "That's my kinda girl." As the movie progressed he found himself laughing and giggling at some of the scenes right along with the others. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much or felt so free to just enjoy the company of others.

When Leeloo got wounded in the ventilation shaft he was so focused on the movie that he jumped when Buffy threaded her fingers through his. He turned to look at her and noticed the sad look on her face. He also noticed it again when Leeloo was learning about war and he swore he saw the beginning of tears when Leeloo wanted to give up but Korben convinced her there were still things worth fighting for.

It wasn't that the movie was over emotional, it was just that Buffy had found herself relating to Leeloo the more she watched. She had wanted to give up her calling so many times but she couldn't, wanted to be scared, but a Slayer wasn't suppose to be scared; and she hated the thought that she was merely a weapon for the Council to use until her death.

The truth was Buffy already knew there were things worth fighting for, but at times she thought perhaps she was incapable of love, that fighting for something she may never be able to feel was unjust. She had seen so much in her two years since becoming the Slayer, that sometimes she thought she was already damaged, that the more she stalked the night for her prey the harder her heart became. Her eyes strayed to Tom, and she was surprised to have him looking at her with concern. She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes and squeezed his hand lightly before turning back to the movie until the credits rolled.

Tom was worried about Buffy. She had had a far away expression on her face since the movie ended, but he couldn't help but exclaim, "Bloody brilliant," when Xander asked if he liked the movie.

Buffy came back to herself in that moment and smiled at them, "Yeah, Xand it was really good. I'm impressed."

"Now maybe you'll listen next time I recommend a movie," Xander scolded.

"How did they make it look so real," Tom asked.

"Computers," Willow said with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

Tom looked at her confused, so she told him since Giles asked her to go over some of the history he had missed and tutor him in a few other areas such as science and computers, she would be showing him how to use one tomorrow.

"Don't forget, you also have to help me with my French." Buffy said just as she realized she and Tom were still holding hands. She blushed slightly and inconspicuously removed her hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I could help," Tom stated proudly.

Buffy looked at him for a moment before she realized what he was saying, "You can speak French?"

"I am actually quite fluent in it," he said smiling.

"Really," Willow asked.

"Say something," Buffy said pleadingly.

He turned to her looking deeply in her eyes. "Vos yeux sont verts comme un champ d'été sur une chaude journée de printemps."

Buffy felt her face heating up and by the dreamy look on Willow's face she was sure he had said something wonderful. "That was beautiful. What did you say," she breathed.

He smirked winking, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Summers."

"I don't think I could possibly be more jealous of you than I am right now," Xander said teasingly, though there was as serious edge to his voice. "Man, you must get a lot of girls with that skill."

Tom looked at Xander in surprise. What was it about the small blonde that made him forget everything else around him? "Not as of yet," he said slightly embarrassed. He had honestly never thought knowing another language could impress girls. Most females from his house were only concerned with blood status and because a lot of them were so well off and could afford tutors, they already knew a second language or three.

"Do you know any others," Willow asked, pulling Tom from his musing.

"Yes," he said sheepishly. "I know some Italian, a bit of German, as well as another."

"What's the other," Xander asked as they began to head towards the department store.

Tom cleared his throat, "Well it's not a well known language, at least not in the muggle world and it's more of an inherited trait rather than a learned skill."

"So what is it," Buffy pushed.

"In the wizarding world I am known as a Parselmouth," he said nervously. He expected them to cringe when they found out what that was.

"Which is?" Willow asked.

Tom closed his eyes not wanting to see their horror struck faces like little Dennis and Amy's when he had revealed this ability. "I can speak to snakes."

When he opened his eyes they were all staring at him blankly, then suddenly smiles began to creep into their faces. "That is so Dr. Dolittle," Buffy exclaimed, grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him into a nearby pet store as the others followed quickly behind.

"I want to see," she said as they approached a display of reptiles.

He looked around cautiously then peered inside. "What are they saying," Buffy asked.

"They're complaining about how rough all the children are with them. Apparently the," he pointed, "Small green one has never been the same since a child of about ten tried to kill him. The boa is also quite angry, daring me to stick my hand in her cage so she can bite it."

Buffy smirked, "So Mr. Riddle, do you think you can talk her down."

Tom's smirk mirrored Buffy's, "I can certainly give it a go."

She watched as Tom turned back to the boa and began speaking. "Wow," was all she could utter as the strange speech rolled of his tongue in waves.

"This is so cool," Xander whispered to Willow, who just nodded her agreement too stunned for words.

"Excuse me miss," Tom said in Parseltongue. "Would you be so kind as to let me and the lady hold you for a few moments?"

Buffy watched in awe as all the snakes heads turned at once as if they were acknowledging Tom's words. Buffy smiled waving at them and hoping they understood it as a gesture of peace.

All the snakes hissed, "Wizard," at once, but the boa seemed to reach out trying to sniff Tom, its long thin tongue tasting the air, "Wizard, well aren't we far from home."

"Yes," Tom hissed, "more than you know."

"What," the boa hissed, "is a wizard doing on the Hellmouth."

"It's a very long story. Please," he pleaded, "I am trying to impress the female over there and you would be doing me a huge favor by letting her hold you."

"Ah," the boa responded, "a suitable mate, she is beautiful for a human I suppose, but I am wary. I sense great power from her."

"I imagine you would, she is the Slayer," Tom responded.

"A Slayer," the boa hissed. "I have always wanted to meet a Slayer."

"So is that a yes then," Tom asked.

"Yes," the boa responded and Tom reached in the case picking her up gently.

"May I inquire to your name," Tom asked politely.

"Sethea," the boa answered as Tom stepped in front of a wide-eyed Buffy.

"Would you like to hold her, she won't bite," Tom said smirking at Buffy's stunned face.

"What's her name," Buffy asked holding out her hands. When Buffy had Sethea in her grasp the snake quickly coiled around her arm. She smiled affectionately at the snake.

"Sethea," Tom answered as he watched Buffy pet the snake. "She likes you," he said a bit enchanted by Buffy's gentleness.

"I like her too. I wish I could take her home but my mom would totally freak." Buffy said a bit saddened by the fact that her mother was horrified by snakes. She handed Sethea back to Tom saying goodbye as she watched Tom gently place her back in the case.

"Buff," Xander said, "we should probably get going we still need to get the school cloths for Tom and unless you want to face wrath-o-watcher I suggest we get a move on."

"Yeah," Buffy said, "let's do this thing."

* * *

By the time Tom got home that night he was exhausted. He had luckily been able to buy quite a few items of clothing; and though it had been tedious and time consuming, it had all been worth it. Every time he stepped out of the dressing room wearing something Buffy approved of she would get this heated lusty look on her face, that in itself had made the entire ordeal much less painful.

Now, as he flopped onto Giles couch groaning from exhaustion, all he wanted to do was sleep for the next three days.

Giles smirked at the boy, "I bought your bed, perhaps you would like to retire early this evening?"

Tom's eyes lit up at the mention of a bed. "Yes, I think I will," he said standing and heading in the direction of the guest bedroom. "Good night Giles, and thank you."

"For what?" Giles asked curiously.

"Everything," Tom threw over his shoulder.

Giles smiled to himself, glad he had taken on this endeavor. Who knows? He might actually be changing the fate of the world by showing Tom that there are good people out there. He imagined the boy must not have seen many whilst staying at the orphanage, and he hoped seeing how free thinking and open-minded everyone had become, the boy would not turn to the 'dark side'.


	4. Chapter Four

So I know the whole mating and claiming thing, is a bit over done in the Buffy-verse, but I could care less. I love the idea of Buffy belonging to someone and the mystical aspect of it is too sexy for words. It's something I'm fascinated with and that being said, I will not apologize for putting it in my story.

Special; thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tom was startled awake by the sound of the front door slamming.

"Giles," he heard Buffy call as she pounded up the stairs.

He groaned turning over and looking at the time. It was 2:25 am. '_Bloody hell, did she ever sleep?' _He got out of bed, just as he heard Giles say, "Buffy, what on earth?"

"I found three empty graves tonight." Buffy said in a panic.

Tom stepped out of his bedroom forgetting that he only had his boxers on. He was extremely surprised by the Southern California weather, finding he couldn't even wear the sweat pants he had bought to bed.

Giles had a half asleep annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, well this _is_ the Hellmouth Buffy. It's not all that surprising."

She shook her head, "Not as in, hi, I'm a vampire and just dug my way out, empty. As in someone or something dug them up, empty."

Tom smirked at Buffy's antics, she was the most adorable creature he had ever had the pleasure of being around. He leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs listening to them.

"Grave robbing, well that's new. Interesting," Giles said going into full watcher mode and heading for the stairs.

"I know you meant to say gross and disturbing," Buffy said wrinkling her nose in disgust as she began to follow him.

"Yes of course. Terrible thing," Giles said sheepishly. "Must put a stop to it, damn it." He added feebly, winking at Tom as he passed, causing the boy to grin.

It was then that Buffy noticed Tom standing there, his alabaster skin gleaming in the poorly lit stairway. She blushed crimson at his state of undress, her mind going to all sorts of naughty places. She quickly walked past him and followed Giles into the living room. Buffy cleared her throat before saying, "So… any theory's why someone would want to dig up these graves."

"A few," Giles said, "though it would be helpful if we knew who the person's were."

"Meredith Todd, Jane Atkins, and Cathy Ryan," Buffy responded. "They were young, my age, and they hadn't been dead long. I don't recognize their names."

Tom walked into the living room finally noticing his state of undress. He quickly headed back to his room to grab his forgotten sweatpants. He realized that must be why Buffy was avoiding eye contact with him. He quickly threw his pants on and a plain white shirt before he walked back out.

"Perhaps Willow could use her computer skills to find out more information." Giles said polishing his glasses and heading to the bookcase.

"I'll get her on it in the morning." Buffy said noticing the time, "Or later."

"Well until then I suggest you go home and get some rest," Giles said pointedly. "I'll start the research and hopefully I'll have more for you to go on by the time Tom heads over to Willow's."

"Okay," Buffy said before turning and heading to the door, "I'll just um… leave. Goodnight."

Giles looked at Tom amused and smirked. "She likes you." He chuckled softly before adding, "If the Watcher's Council only knew the best way to get their Slayers motivated was to employ young handsome men, we would have had fewer problems over the years."

"I don't understand." Tom said.

Giles laughed. "Buffy would never make an appearance in the middle of the night under normal circumstances, unless she was sure the world was ending. Normally, she would have waited until the morning or even until she saw me at school on Monday." He shook his head, "No my boy, the only reason for her appearance tonight is you. She wanted to see you, and she used her calling as an excuse to do it."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a distraction." Tom said feeling like he was being scolded.

"Nonsense," Giles said chuckling. "I will take whatever, I can get. If having a young man in my home makes her a more reliable Slayer, I have absolutely no problem with that. But if I may be so bold, can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Of course," Tom said expecting some kind of lecture or reprimand.

"Over the course of the past year I have become rather close to her, not as close as some Watchers, but enough to know that Buffy is rather willful and hard headed. Considering the year you are from and the way a lady was expected to act in those times, don't expect that from her. If you try to change her or make her into something she's not, it will never work. You must let her be herself and never under any circumstances try to control her or tell her what to do."

Giles sighed grabbing a few books off the shelf and coming to sit next to Tom. "Get to know the young woman she is and will become. The Slayer is only a part of her not the whole package, if you only focus on the power she possesses, your relationship will fall apart."

Tom's eyes were wide as Giles spoke. The man was actually giving him advice on how to obtain the girl he had been unable to get off his mind since he met. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "You're not angry," Tom asked.

Giles smirked at the boy shaking his head. "Far from it, and considering who Buffy was dating before, I am rather thankful that you came along and got her attention. I have no problem with Angel. It's just, I like to think of Buffy as the daughter I never had. The last thing I want to see is for her to get hurt. Being with Angel, regardless of him having a soul, is dangerous. We don't know if his soul is permanent. Not to mention the fact that he's immortal and that would most certainly get in the way. No, my boy, I think you are far more suitable for Buffy."

Tom smiled as his cheeks became slightly tinged with pink. He didn't know why but hearing Giles tell him that made him feel privileged. "Thank you."

Giles smiled, "Now would you like to help me research who or what could possibly be digging up these bodies?"

"Yes, it sounds interesting to say the least." Tom said as Giles handed him a book on flesh eating demons. He had a feeling this would be a normal occurrence while living here in Sunnydale. At least he would never be bored.

* * *

Buffy arrived at Willow's house earlier than usual. She wanted to have some girl time before Tom arrived. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, and she needed to talk to someone. When Willow opened the door she was still dressed in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

Buffy grinned at her friend, "Morning."

"Hey Buffy," Willow said smiling and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes. Want some?"

"Sounds good," Buffy said following Willow. She sat down at the island in Willow's kitchen silently for a few minutes before she cleared her throat, "So, what do you think of Tom?"

Willow smiled knowingly, "He seems really nice. I like him."

"He is a sweetie, huh?" Buffy said smiling dreamily.

Willow giggled at her friend's expression, "Wow Buffy, I didn't know you had it that bad."

"I do not," Buffy said aghast then smiled sheepishly. "Ok, maybe a little. I don't know what it is. I just can't stop thinking about him. He so… god I can't even explain it. When we were alone he opened up to me in ways that no one ever has, I don't even think he had let himself be so open and honest before."

"Is that why you like him so much?" Willow asked while flopping a few pancakes on to a plate for Buffy.

"No, it's more than that." Buffy said taking the pancakes from Willow and dowsing them in maple syrup. "It was like when I looked at him, I knew… god this is going to sound so cheesy." Buffy smiled and blushed taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh no you don't missy. You had better finish that sentence." Willow said putting on her resolve face.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her friends wide eyed expression when the doorbell rang. She stood to go answer the door when Willow stopped her, "You better tell me tonight."

Buffy just smiled looking innocent and walked past her. She loved making Willow squirm for details.

When Buffy opened the front door her world completely stopped. Tom was standing there with Giles, but Buffy didn't even register that her Watcher was there. She was too busy taking in the new Tom. He was standing there in a pair of loose fitting black jeans that hung low on his slender hips. He had a white tee on and a green and silver collared shirt that he left unbuttoned. His jet-black hair was slicked back with gel, and Buffy had to wipe her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Tom was having a similar reaction, in that moment he was too stunned for words. She was beauty incarnate in a yellow sundress, her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and shining like gold. Her bronze skin glowed in the morning sun, and Tom couldn't help but remember how silky it felt under his fingers. She looked like sunshine and in that moment Tom would do anything to be consumed by her warmth.

Giles couldn't believe what he was seeing; Buffy's eyes had flashed green and gold when she looked at Tom. The couple in front of him seemed to be oblivious to what had happened, but he saw it as clear as day.

It had been over three centuries since a Slayer had chosen a mate, and though he still had to consult his books to be positive, he was almost sure that was what he had seen. It honestly didn't surprise him that it would be Buffy. He had just been expecting it to have been a vampire. In all of recorded history of Slayer's mating, it had always been a vampire. It was one of the reason's he had been concerned about Buffy's relationship with Angel.

Giles had done a large amount of research on claiming and Slayer's mating when he had first discovered Angel's feelings for Buffy, wanting to be prepared for anything. He had come across a prophecy that back then had not made a bit of sense to him. He couldn't remember it precisely, but it spoke of time healing all, a dark one being reborn in light, and something about a Slayer mating and the beginning of something called the immortal guardians. His fingers itched to consult his books in that moment, so he cleared his throat getting the teen's attention.

Buffy blinked coming back to herself. "Sorry," she mumbled before stepping aside, letting them in. A blush rose to her cheeks when she saw Willow smirking at her.

"I trust you have already informed Willow of your finding last night?" Giles said removing his glasses for a good polishing.

"Um…" Buffy said her cheeks becoming scarlet remembering how sexy Tom had looked in his boxers. "I was getting to that."

"What happened last night?" Willow asked perking up at the possibility of helping Buffy.

"I found three empty graves. All of them looked as if they had been dug up and the bodies removed."

"Do you think it was vamps?" Willow asked.

"No," Buffy said. "There were dragging marks and I found a woman's shoe at one of them." She suddenly had a frustrated look on her face. "I won't be sure until I can get a look at the Coroner's report."

"On it," Willow said as she headed to the kitchen to turn off the stove then went up the stairs to her bedroom the other's following shortly behind.

Willow quickly sat down at her computer bringing up her internet browser. "This shouldn't take long. I'm probably the only girl in Sunnydale, who has the Coroner's Office bookmarked as a favorite. What were their names?"

"Meredith Todd, Jane Atkins, and Cathy Ryan," Buffy responded hovering over Willow's shoulder. She didn't notice how close Tom was until he breathed the word, "Amazing," as he watched Willow work her magic on the computer screen.

"I found it," Willow said excitedly. "Meredith Todd, Jane Atkins, and Cathy Ryan were killed instantly in a car crash last week. They were all on the pep squad at Fondren High, on the way to a game."

"How were their necks?" Buffy asked.

"Fine, except for being broken," Willow answered.

"So definitely not vampires," Buffy said turning to Giles. "What did you come up with?"

"We came up with three possibilities." Giles said, "Demons that eat the flesh of the dead to absorb its soul."

"A Necromancer, which sounds like quite an unpleasant fellow. He wields great power over the dead and can even install demons into human corpses to disguise them." Tom said a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

"And the third," Buffy asked.

"The third and most likely would be a Voodoo practitioner." Giles said.

"You mean like making a zombie?" Willow asked

"Uh, zombies, more likely," Giles said removing his glasses. "For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would require more than one."

"So now all that's left is figuring out who this creep is." Buffy said biting her lip. "We could wait and watch the obituaries and catch him in the act. If he's creating some kind of zombie army he'll need more than three, right?"

"Um…" Willow said. "The past two nights have been kind of slow but there was a death early this morning. A woman in her early twenties died of heart failure. That would probably be the perfect candidate for a zombie."

"When's the funeral?" Buffy asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Buffy sighed, "Sounds like a typical Monday. So who's up for a stakeout tomorrow night?"

"Ooh me!" Willow said bouncing in her chair. "I'll bring snacks."

Buffy grinned at her friend then looked at Tom, "You wanna go too? I'm sure you know some sort of nifty spell that could stun this guy if he tries to put the mojo on me."

"You know it's funny," He said blinking at her stupidly. "I know we are speaking the same language, yet I only understood about half of what you just said."

"Finally someone else agrees with me." Giles said rolling his eyes.

Buffy pinched Tom, "Hardy, har, har, very funny."

"Ouch!" Tom said wincing in pain and laughing, "Well if you're going to be violent about it, I guess I have no choice but to attend this stakeout."

Giles being satisfied the teens had a decent plan for nabbing the body snatcher and wanting to get a start on the new development between Buffy and Tom decided it was time to take his leave. "If you won't need me for anything else, I think I'll be going."

"Kay," Buffy said waving over her shoulder and bending down to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Can I try?" Tom asked pointing at the computer.

"Sure," Willow said getting out of the chair so Tom could sit. "That's what you're here for."

* * *

Five hours later they were pulled out of a grueling study session by Xander knocking at Willow's bedroom door. He had not been able to make it because his dad had wanted him to mow the front lawn.

"Come in Xander," Willow called looking up from her science book with a smile, until she saw his face.

Buffy gasped when she saw him, "Xander what happened?" He had the beginnings of what looked like a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"It's nothing," he said gruffly, trying to hide the fact that once again his father had gone on another drinking binge and beat the crap out of him.

"It's not nothing!" Buffy said angrily, running into the bathroom to grab a cloth.

Tom watched in silence not really knowing what to do. He had seen fist fights before, but it had never been anyone he knew or considered a friend. So as far as consoling someone went, he was at a bit of a loss. It did disturb him that Xander looked as if a grown man had hit him.

Buffy stomped back into the bedroom with a wet towel, "Here, tilt your head back and pinch your nose. I'll wipe the blood off."

"Could you please stop treating me like a child?" Xander snarled pushing the towel away from his face.

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she had a retort right on the edge of her tongue when Willow stepped in, "Buff, maybe you and Tom should…"

Buffy looked at her friends, knowing Willow was only trying to protect Xander from further humiliation, she sighed and said, "Yah okay. Let's go, Tom."

She hated that Xander's dad did this to him. He thought she didn't know, but she did. He always got like this whenever his father became abusive, and as much as she wished she could do something about it. She didn't want to risk Xander hating her for it.

"Sorry," Buffy said as they walked out the front door. "He gets that way sometimes."

Tom was quit for a moment before he asked, "Do you know who did that to him?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell Tom. She hadn't even told Willow she figured it out, but she really needed to talk to somebody. Seeing her friend hurt like that was really hard on her, especially because she was the Slayer. She had wanted to say something to Willow for awhile now, but she was afraid of putting Willow in an awkward position.

"Yah," Buffy whispered putting her head down. "I know who it was."

Tom stopped turning her to face him his eyes penetrating, "Who?"

She sighed looking up into his eyes. "Please don't repeat this because he doesn't know I've figured it out." She waited for him to nod before she continued, "I think sometimes his father gets drunk and hits him."

"His… his father did that?" Tom said angrily.

"Yah, I think. It doesn't really take a rocket scientist to figure it out." She sighed sadly, "I mean I've heard some of the rumors about his father being a drunk, and I've noticed the bruises he has sometimes. He's never told me though. I think he thinks of me as some kind of superhero, and he doesn't like looking weak in front of me." She looked away feeling the beginning of tears and turned to continue on her way to her house.

"Does Willow know?" Tom asked falling into step with Buffy.

"Yah, they've been friends since kindergarten. She has to know." She quickened her pace when she saw her house and pointed, "That's me."

She was hoping to change the subject, aside from acknowledging out loud that she knew Xander's father hit him, which was about as far as she was willing to think on the subject. If she started to think about it too much she would likely go over to Xander's and beat the living hell out of Mr. Harris.

Tom looked up a small smile appearing on his face. He knew Buffy was changing the subject on him, and he would let it go, for now, "Its lovely."

"Thanks, we just moved in last year after the divorce. Mom owns an art gallery here in town." Buffy said unlocking the front door and stepping inside.

Tom followed taking in the warm homey feeling he got from the house.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy asked heading towards the kitchen. "I can't cook, but I can make a decent turkey sandwich."

He smiled and nodded, following Buffy into the kitchen and sitting down at the stool by the island as he watched her prepare the sandwiches.

"So where's your mum," he said trying to be casual. He had wanted to kiss her since the moment he had seen her this morning, but he wouldn't risk being thought of as anything other than a gentleman by Buffy's mother.

Buffy slid his plate in front of him and smiled. Her mom was actually out of town for the weekend. She had to go meet an important client who was interested in buying several pieces from her gallery.

"She had to go out of town for her job." She said scarfing down her sandwich. She chewed quickly and swallowed, whipping her mouth with her napkin. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I wanted to make sure that when I kiss you again we aren't interrupted." He said standing, already having polished off his sandwich.

She looked at him with wide eyes taking a sip of her coke and stepping back a blush spreading to her cheeks, "Oh really, and what makes you think I'll let you?"

He stalked closer to her, his eyes staring her down like he wanted to devour her. "Because you're trembling and I think you have made it rather clear you are not afraid of me. So what else could it possibly be?"

Buffy back hit the counter just as Toms arms shot out on either side of her. She began to pant as Tom lowered his mouth to hers, but he stopped right before he made contact.

"Can I kiss you Buffy?" he whispered his warm breath caressing her mouth.

It was then that she noticed it, but she was too far gone to care. Tom's eyes were glowing dark green and silver, but she could do nothing but whimper, "Yes."

His mouth was on hers, the next instant, and he was lost. He explored every crevice of her mouth with his tongue before nibbling on her bottom lip, then slowly dragging his lips down to her neck.

Simple kissing had never been like this for Buffy before. She was on fire, her whole body yearning for something that she wasn't ready to understand. That's when a distant warning bell went off. She ignored it, bringing her leg up to wrap around Tom so she could bring him closer.

Tom moaned at Buffy's actions. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were moving much too fast, but nothing had ever felt so good. His hand moved to Buffy's thigh as his other arm wrapped around her waist lifting her, so she was sitting on the counter behind her. He kissed his way back up to her jaw capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

When Buffy felt Tom's hand caress the inside of her thigh that warning bell, which had been at a low hum began to scream. She jerked back panting, "Tom. We need to stop."

He removed his hand immediately, groaning against her lips. Tom pressed his forehead against Buffy's panting heavily. Had he actually just behaved in such a manner? "My sweet girl, what have you done to me?" He murmured kissing her nose. "I have never acted so depraved around a lady before." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have always prided myself on patients and self control," he paused, "but when I'm around you, I find my control hanging on by a mere thread."

Tom looked into her eyes wanting her to read the sincerity and longing in them, "I have never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you."

Buffy smiled warmly at Tom bringing the tips of her fingers up to trace his cheek bone, "It's good to know I'm not the only one feeling this way."

He closed his eyes growling and wrapping his long fingers around Buffy's wrist. He gently nipped at the palm of her hand and massaged her wrist with his thumb before opening his eyes.

If Buffy hadn't already been sitting, she would have stumbled, his eyes were glowing that same beautiful ethereal glow she had thought she saw before.

"Your eyes," Buffy said in a small voice. "They're glowing,"

Not for the first time Tom saw Buffy's eyes doing the same. He had seen it before. They had done the same when she had first looked at him in the Chamber of Secrets and again this morning. Both times he had merely thought that it was a reflection of the light, but there was no bright light on in her kitchen. In fact, the only light was the sun streaming in from the window behind Buffy.

"Yours are too," he whispered, reaching his hand out and cupping Buffy's cheek enchanted as he watched the light slowly fade.

Buffy blinked as she watched Tom's eyes do the same. She swallowed hard, "They… they are?" This was so not good. Glowy eyes couldn't be anything good.

Tom stepped back giving Buffy some air as he watched her face get a panicked look on it.

"Oh god," Buffy moaned hoping off the counter to pace. "What… what if this is some kind of wonky spell, or we're possessed or something?"

Tom leaned against the counter watching her, an amused smile tickling the corners of his mouth, "I think you're panicking."

"Panicking! Tom, this is the Hellmouth. Weird is like an everyday occurrence." Buffy said stopping her pacing to glair at him.

"Buffy, if we were under some kind of love spell or love potion, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tom said smirking. "People under love spells usually refuse to believe that they are, in fact, under a spell. As for possession, I was always under the impression that a spirit or demon of some sort takes over the person's body and makes whoever do it's biding." He laughed, "Are you feeling like yourself or is there some horrible creature in that beautiful body as we speak."

She snorted seeing the truth in Tom's words and jokingly asked, "And how about you, is Tom Riddle steering?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Aside from suddenly finding myself wanting to be nice to muggles, and finding I can actually tolerate them. I feel completely normal." He paused grinning, saying sarcastically, "That must be it then. I have been possessed by a good demon who wants me to be nice to all the non-magical humans."

Buffy smacked him on the arm, "Don't be shitty. They were good theories."

"Ouch," He said rubbing his arm and laughing. "Do you really have to resort to violence?"

"Yes. I find that most things get resolved with violence," she said going to get the portable phone.

Tom watched her as she came back into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Giles," she said hitting a button on the phone.

"What exactly are you going to tell him?" Tom asked curiously.

Buffy looked up wide eyed and hung up, "Crap."


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry for the long delay, life's been a bit hectic. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you are all so very awesome. This chapter is dedicated to AllenPitt because you gave me an awesome idea in your last review that I'm totally using. If you figure it out let me know.

Special Thanks to my awesome Spuffy beta Spikelissa, who was willing to look this over because she's totally cool and because the idea intrigued her. Also thanks AerynSpeedleCaine for her beta wonderful beta job as well.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Buffy and Tom sat in Giles living room waiting for a response to the partial truth that they had concocted.

"Let me get this straight," Giles said trying to control the smirk that wanted to break out on his face. He knew they were lying. "You two were eating lunch when you suddenly noticed each other's eyes glowing."

"Yep," Buffy said innocently. "That about sums it up."

Giles leaned against the wall polishing his glasses. There was no easy way to tell them this; he had once again read the prophecy, and it was quite clear. "I saw it this morning," Giles said.

Buffy looked at him dumbly for a moment before her eyes widened in disbelief, "Giles, why didn't you say anything?" This was so not good. Giles rarely kept things like this from her, unless the word prophecy was attached at the end of the sentence.

Tom noticed how Buffy began to fidget with her hands. She started to chew on her bottom lip and for the first time Tom could see real fear in her eyes. He gently placed his hand upon hers hoping to calm her. It had the desired effect, and she smiled at him thankfully.

"There were a few things I had to check on first," Giles said, keeping his head down. "The glowing eye's, at least for the Slayer represents a few things. One of which, well… signifies a Slayer discovering her mate. It's also a sign of," Giles cleared his throat and began blushing, "for lack of a better word, an intense arousal towards her chosen."

Buffy sucked in a breath, and she looked at Tom her cheeks becoming scarlet. He had a stunned expression on his face, his mouth opening and closing several times before he looked at her for help.

"Giles, what…" The words came out in a croak, and she cleared her throat. "What exactly are you saying?" Buffy asked never taking her eyes from Tom.

"What I am saying is that you have chosen your mate Buffy, that you and your Slayer, the demon essence that gives you your power, have picked Tom as your mate. That on some primal level you saw him as your equal." Giles finally looked up his eyes soft and understanding. "You felt something when you first saw him, didn't you?"

"Yah," Buffy said in a small voice. "I felt like he was the one I had been looking for."

Giles sighed nodding, "There's more. I also read a prophecy a while back, which at the time had not meant much to me. I read it again today," he paused watching as Buffy groaned and closed her eyes.

"I had a feeling you were going to say prophecy," she said putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with that," Tom asked confused.

"The last time there was a prophecy about me…I died," Buffy mumbled into her hands.

"Yes, that would certainly be a bad thing."

"Well the good news is," Giles said pulling Buffy from her memories of the Master. "It's not quite so dire this time. It states that when the Slayer line is broken and if the Sun chooses to take the Moon as her mate." Giles looked at Tom, "Assuming of course, Tom is the Moon and you," he looked back at Buffy, "are the Sun. She shall be his light. Time heals all as Unforgivable Curses are reversed and the balance is tipped to that of white. Dark trials will be taken, and a mark will be gifted to ten, creating Immortal Guardians."

Buffy looked up at Giles confused, "What does it mean about the Slayer line being broken, and how in the hell do you know the Sun and the Moon thing have anything to do with me and Tom?"

Giles sighed, "I didn't understand the part about the Slayer line either, not until I got a call from the Council an hour ago. Apparently, when you died it was enough to call another Slayer." Giles paused so he could start polishing his glasses again. His face had what could only be described as a pensive look. "As for you being the Sun and Tom being the Moon. It's the color of your eye's when they glow that gives it away. I couldn't see Tom's eyes when I saw your eye's glow Buffy, but in all of recorded history of Slayers mating it has always been a vampire and in every instance, they have always glowed red. The color gold in several cultures represents the sun, and silver represents the…"

"Moon," Tom finished. He was staring into space as he went over the prophecy again and again in his head. "Which also can represent darkness and evil," he whispered.

"Or" Giles added, "It can also represent the light in the darkness." Giles had decided to be as delicate as possible with this part of the prophecy. It just wouldn't do to come out and tell the boy he could have been evil.

"No," Tom said more harshly than he intended. He couldn't stand when adults danced around a subject, as if they would hurt his dainty feelings. It had been the same at Hogwarts whenever someone found out that he was an orphan. He didn't want pity. Oh, he could play the pitiful boy marvelously, so much so that he had most of Hogwarts fooled, but that didn't mean that he liked pretending, "If that were the case, then I would not need the Sun."

Giles looked at Tom impressed by the boy's ability to read between the lines of the prophecy. "Yes well, you have found your light Tom. Don't let it fade." Giles cleared his throat before saying, "There's something else. Because you are able to connect with Buffy on such a primal level, I have a very strong reason to believe that there is some kind of demon blood in your genealogy and considering how closely related the Slayer and vampires are, I would guess it was a vampire. Only that's impossible because vampires can't have children." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to do some cross referencing, and maybe I'll find an explanation. Perhaps Dumbledore could send me your family history."

Tom blinked shaking his head. This was a bit too much even for him. He hoped that none of this scared Buffy off, but from the look on her face it wasn't having that effect. The only thing that was giving him any comfort at this moment was the knowledge that because of this beautiful girl he was being given a second chance.

Buffy sat there silent staring into space as she began to go incredibly pale, "What…what does the rest mean?"

"It means that whatever atrocities I committed, had I not left Hogwarts, have been reversed, and that I have been gifted a second chance." Tom said looking at Buffy in awe, "All because you chose me as yours."

"It also means that Tom being here has tipped the scales to our side," Giles said. "I'm assuming the trial part is exactly what it means. As for the mark and the ten, we won't know, unless we are able to find a more detailed version of the prophecy."

Buffy's head was spinning after all the information, and she felt as if she were faint. She could hear the sound of her heart beating, and she almost screamed when Tom laid a hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her concerned but there was nothing she could do to reassure him. This was too much for her, "So that's it, we're like this mated couple?"

"Not quite, though I imagine you have already begun to feed off each other's emotions." Giles said, clearing his throat and polishing his glasses intently. "You have to finish the ritual before you are mated, and I'm afraid your need to do so is going to get more intense the longer you wait."

"Ritual," Buffy asked arching an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew what that was going to entail.

Giles looked at them apologetically sighing, "Yes, well the act of mating is an actual part of the ritual, as well as a blood bond."

Buffy stood quickly shaking her head. Her stomach rolled at the thought of having to drink blood, and she couldn't help but remember the bloodlust she had felt the year before when little Billy had made her nightmares a reality. Her mind was spinning and she needed to get some air, "I… I need to go."

"Buffy…" Giles said trying to stop her, but she held up her hand.

"I just… I need some time. This is a little too much right now." She walked to the door turning back and looking at Tom sadly, "I'm sorry. I'll be back, okay."

He just watched her go, not knowing what to say to stop her.

* * *

It took Tom about a half an hour before he had to go look for Buffy, ever since Giles had explained what he meant by feeding off each other's emotions, Tom could feel her. She was beyond sad and incredibly scared. It hurt him thinking that she didn't want this with him, that this prophecy had somehow ruined his chances with her.

His shoes slapped against the pavement as he ran for the cemetery checking the map Giles had given him. The old man had been hard pressed to let Tom look for her alone and had only allowed him to go under the promise that Tom would run if trouble found him. Mr. Giles had also been gracious enough to give him a few stakes as protection. Tom had tried to argue with him that he had his wand and didn't need them, but Giles had insisted.

He turned right on State Street, passing Buffy's street, and heading for Restfield Cemetery. It was the closest cemetery to her house, so he figured it would be the best place to start.

As he drew closer he suddenly felt a shot of irritation go through his system followed by anger. He felt it so strong that had anybody been standing near him, he might have lashed out and hit them. He picked up speed as he heard Buffy's voice yell, "Who are you?"

Tom quickly rounded the corner and entered Restfield, only to stop short at the scene that greeted him. Buffy had what looked to be a man lying on the ground with a sword a few inches from his neck.

* * *

Buffy sat against a headstone staring blankly out into the darkness. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she couldn't clear it. How did she really feel about all this? She wasn't sure. She did know that she should be rejoicing. It was like a fairytale, love at first sight and all that. But that was just it wasn't it? How did she really know this was love? The prophecy hadn't mentioned love and she knew by the few times she had read up on vampire's, when vampire's mate it wasn't necessarily for love.

Did she love Tom? She didn't know. She hadn't really known him long enough to decide. She knew she felt stronger for him than she did for Angel, but how could she be sure it was love? She had thought she was in love with Angel when she had discovered he was a vampire, but she knew now that it was his mysteriousness that had made her so drawn to him. She didn't want to make that mistake again.

What was worse was the thought that Tom couldn't love her. That maybe it was only physical for him. She wasn't stupid; she knew that once the ritual was complete, that was it. Tom would be hers forever, and the thought of him maybe resenting her in the future made her heart wrench in agony. She wanted to be loved as much as she wanted to be able to love, and she made a decision then and there that she wasn't going to go through with anything until she was sure about both of their feelings. Prophecy or not it was just something she had to be sure of.

The sound of a twig snapping broke into her musing and her head shot up in response. There was a dark haired man in a brown leather jacket studying her, standing a few feet away.

"You changed everything, you know." He stated quietly in an Irish accent.

The low hum of Buffy's slayer senses indicated that whoever this man was—he wasn't entirely human. Her leg shot out immediately knocking him to the ground. Buffy sprang to her feet grabbing the short sword that she had brought with her for patrol. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she yelled the words, "Who are you?"

He swallowed hard eyeing the sword she had pointed at his neck. "Now that's a bit rude, don't you think? Do you go around threatening everyone who tries to make conversation with you?"

Buffy glared at him nostrils flaring, "When they aren't human, and they approach me in a graveyard I do."

"Well I guess it's good that I'm half human then," he said using the tip of his finger to point the sword away from his neck.

"And that means what to me exactly?" Buffy asked removing the sword and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hopefully that you'll listen to what I have to say before killing me." He sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Names Doyle, by the way, just in case you were wondering." He held out his hand in greeting only to get a raised eyebrow in response.

Bloody hell, he knew she would be difficult but couldn't she be a little more trusting. Then he remembered all that he had seen in his recent vision and figured it was probably good of her to not be very trusting. He still couldn't believe how easily his future had been changed. He had originally been meant to help a vampire with a soul, and now he was supposed to come here and help a wizard find redemption for crimes the lad hadn't even committed yet. Oh, and it couldn't be just any wizard it had to be one of the most evil in history, one that willingly ripped his humanity to shreds and personally destroyed his own soul.

When Doyle had first awoken from the vision that had put him in the hospital, it had taken him a few days to come to terms and understand everything he had seen. It was hard dealing with seeing one's own death and even harder watching your champion, the one you were supposed to help, the one you had died for, suck Los Angeles into hell.

Doyle had been gifted something incredible. The Powers had let him see into the future that would have happened had Tom not come here. He had also seen in great detail Tom's future had he stayed at Hogwarts. He had been utterly horrified at the thought of having to help someone who had been so cruel and sadistic. Though Doyle couldn't really say Angelus was much better, just at least Angelus had the excuse that he hadn't had a soul when he committed his worst offences. Tom would have no such luxury.

From what Doyle had seen of Angel's future, he wasn't sure the whole soul thing mattered at all. It was the humanity that remained within that really made a difference, and Angel still had to find his because when he had been turned his humanity had gone away with his soul. Angel had just begun to find it again when the little fireball in front of him had made the colossal mistake of making him, her first. By the time he had gotten his soul back it was too late, and she had to send him to a hell dimension far away. That had been the turning point Doyle was sure, if you want to drive the humanity out of someone for good sending them to hell is a sure way to do it.

He remembered from the vision, his future self wondering why Angel had always seemed so cold and unfeeling, and now he knew why. His humanity had never come back. Oh it had gotten awfully close, and he remembered clearly that was why he had been sent to Angel in the first place, but every time it got close something awful would happen to drive it away again. The Powers had done everything in their power to try to bring it back, but it would never remain for long.

Then there of course had been the other one, William the Bloody, a vampire that had gone against everything in his nature and fought and won his soul back and all of the Powers efforts had been wasted on Angel when their true champion was revealed. Doyle was dead certain the Powers would not make the same mistake twice when it came to the souled vampire's and as angry as he was at Angel, he felt pity for him too.

His mission wasn't going to be easy. On top of helping Tom find his way, he was given another mission. This mission entailed returning a soul to the one that will one day earn it and give a soul to the one who never deserved to lose their soul at all. He knew who the first vampire was to be given his soul. That was so blatantly obvious. However, he wasn't exactly sure who the other one was. Oh he had a few suspicions, but he still didn't know for sure until the Powers deemed it was time.

"You have five minutes starting now." Buffy said breaking into Doyle's deep thoughts. If she was honest with herself, she was quite intrigued by what the half-demon had to say. She didn't feel any truly evil vibes, and that didn't happen very often, but that didn't mean she trusted him as far as Willow could throw him.

"Well it's going to take a bit longer than that. First I should probably say I was sent here to help you." Doyle said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "Well not you exactly, but your boy. The Powers That Be wanted to make sure he stays on the straight and narrow, and they think I'm a good candidate for the job."

Well, that was something she hadn't been expecting him to say. She also was quite confused about who these Powers That Be where. "The Powers that what now?" she said taking on her dumb blonde persona.

"Be," he said pulling a flask from his jacket and taking a swig. He shrugged then added, "I don't know if that's their real name, but it's what I call them. I get these visions you see. Well, visions are putting it lightly. They're more like mind numbing headaches followed by pictures of things to come. I had a dozy recently; it was so bad I ended up in the hospital for a week."

"And these Powers sent you here to help me." Buffy asked confused. "What did you see?"

"No," Doyle said shaking his head, "not you. Him," he looked in the direction of the front gate of the cemetery.

For the first time Buffy noticed Tom standing there with his wand drawn. He was looking at Doyle suspiciously as he slowly began to walk towards them.

"And what exactly would you know about me." Tom asked with a hard edge to his voice.

Buffy felt a tremor of fear from the tone of his voice, and she saw for the first time the darkness that dwelled within Tom. It didn't make her want to run screaming like it should have and that frightened her even more. "Tom its okay, I don't think he's evil."

Tom's eyes landed on the blonde beauty softening immediately. "I still would like to know what he thinks he knows about me," he said in a softer tone. He realized he was acting like his former self for the first time since coming to Sunnydale. It had frightened Buffy and he found that he never wanted to see that look in her eyes again.

Doyle looked at the lad smirking at how quickly Buffy could melt the coldness in his heart. As long as Tom had her, Doyle's job would be much easier than he thought. It shouldn't surprise him, from what he had seen Buffy could make evil want to change. "I know more about you than even you do." Doyle said mysteriously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tom said annoyed.

"It means that the Powers showed me what would have happened if you had stayed in your time. I can't exactly tell you, that's not how this works, but I can show you a picture of your future self. I think that will speak more than words ever will." Doyle stepped closer to Tom, "If you'll let me."

Tom didn't know what to think. He found himself frightened to find out what he might have been like had he stayed on the path he was on at Hogwarts. His curiosity though got the better of him, and he nodded his acquiescence.

Doyle reached a hand out and gently placed it on the boy's forehead before looking into his eyes and mentally sending the boy the horrifying image.

Tom screamed in agony as the image flashed through his mind. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he began to tremble uncontrollably. He fell to his knees immediately when Doyle released him, and he grabbed his head wishing he could erase the horrifying image. He felt strong warm arms wrap around him and he clung to them for dear life. He could only utter one sentence over and over again, "I'm a monster."


	6. Chapter Six

So I am so very sorry for the wait. Life has been incredibly busy for the last 6 months. I have barley had time to write at all. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for you reviews.

Special thanks to AerynSpeedleCaine for her beta job.

* * *

Chapter 6

Buffy didn't even realize she had moved until she had tossed the half-demon across the cemetery. Her mate was in trouble. That was the mantra that kept repeating itself in her head.

She had felt it in that moment- a searing pain, which was most likely from the vision the demon had pushed into Tom's head- then unadulterated horror which had nearly dropped her to her knees. It was as if all of Buffy's worst fears were made a reality... only they weren't her fears, they were Tom's. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did. And the only thing that mattered at that moment was getting him safe.

She scooped him into her arms, barely aware of his incoherent mumbling, running as if the hounds of hell were right on her heels.

She made it to her house in record time, her feet slapping along the pavement up the driveway. Angel was standing on her front porch when she got there; he must have been waiting for her to get home, because he was suddenly looming in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked once he saw the wild look in her eyes and the trembling boy in her arms.

Buffy's arm tightened around Tom and her feet switched into a defensive pose. All she knew in that moment was that there was someone distracting her from her goal of reaching the front door. Her eyes flashed dangerously and it was only Angel's softly spoken words that haltered her from jump kicking him through said door.

Angel could tell the second Buffy stepped into a defensive pose that she was not with him. So he did the only thing he could, he took a step back holding up his hands in surrender. "Let me help you," he said as gently as he could.

Buffy blinked several times finally recognizing the presence in front of her. "A-Angel," she choked, her steely composure breaking somewhat.

"What happened?" he asked again, this time very softly.

"I…" she swallowed hard. "I'm not sure." Her eyes strayed to her front door and Angel obligingly stepped out of her way.

She shot into the house and Angel followed her inside at a safe distance. "I think he's going into shock," he said calmly. "You'll have to get him warm and you'll need to get something sweet into him."

She was setting Tom on the couch when Angel's words halted her actions. She tried to think of the quickest way to get him warm. She had a fireplace but no wood. She could go grab the comforter in her bedroom and perhaps get under there with him, but she was impatient and she needed to know he was okay now. _God, Giles was so going to kill her._ Tom had gotten hurt because of her. She should have known that little half-demon was up to no good.

"Could you please do me a favor, and find him something sweet?" She asked not turning around because her composure was breaking completely. "I'm going to go try and get him warm while you do that."

"Buffy," Angel said softly hearing the tears in her voice.

"P-please Angel, I… just please," she pleaded, voice cracking. "I-I need to know he's okay before I can talk."

Angel nodded at Buffy's trembling form. "Sure," he whispered sadly and walked quietly into the kitchen.

* * *

Buffy focused completely on Tom, thankful that Angel had left the room. She had to get him warm and the quickest way she could think of was the shower. She headed up the stairs and into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Buffy brought the toilet seat down with her foot so she could set Tom on it. She wasn't prepared for the iron grip he had around her arms. His long fingers almost locked around her biceps. She slowly lowered him onto the toilet so that her hands were free to pry his fingers away from her sure to be bruised flesh. The whole time she whispered nonsense words like her mother used to do for her when she was hurt.

She propped him against the back of the toilet as best she could, eyes filling with tears once she noticed how unfocused and dilated his eyes were; his breathing was also erratic and small tremors rippled through his body. Tom began to tremble harder when Buffy stepped back to undress. She stripped down to her panties and bra as quickly as she could, and then turned on the shower.

Getting Tom down to his boxers was a task in itself, though she managed to do it without too many problems. Buffy checked the temperature of the water, making sure it wasn't scalding, but that it was hot enough to actually have an effect. She gently stepped under the spray with Tom firmly in her arms.

It seemed to take a lifetime before the tremors subsided and his breathing seemed to slow to a normal rate. She knew when he became coherent again because his arms immediately wrapped around her waist and he began to support his own weight. He buried his face in her neck as if to hide it. It didn't take long to figure out why. His body began to rock with tremors again, only they were tremors of a whole different sort.

It was as if someone had lifted a veil around Tom's emotions. He had only seen a picture of his future self, but it was as if every one of that hideous creature's victims had screamed in pain at once. It did not take a Ravenclaw to figure out that he had used the worst kind of Dark Arts available. For only the blackest of magic could twist and distort you into something as vile as that. Tom would forever be reminded of those horrid unfeeling red eyes.

He tightened his grip around Buffy's waist and began to sob uncontrollably into her neck. He wondered when exactly he began to feel it was necessary to use such horrid methods against muggle-born wizards. Was it his plans to petrify a few muggle-born students that had driven him to act so reckless? Or was it darker? Or did the roots run much deeper than that? Was his quest for power and the intent to rid his life of anyone who reminded him of his father and what he represented become Tom's downfall? Or had it been something genetically hardwired into him because he was the heir of Slytherin? He had no answers for any of these questions.

He only knew in that moment that he did not deserve Buffy's affection. Nor her kindness, but he was much too selfish to give up something this miraculous. So he did the only thing he could, he cried out his anguish and guilt into the crook of her neck; hoping against all odds that his fate had truly changed.

* * *

It took everything in Angel's power once he heard the shower come on, not to run up the stairs and break down the bathroom door. His heart felt as if it was being torn out of his chest, knowing that some other man was touching what he perceived as his- and whether or not said man was in actuality just a child who was going through a traumatic experience of his own- was beside the point; he also felt a familiar icy chill every time he was near the boy and as impossible as it was, it could only mean one thing.

He had been on the brink of losing it completely, when a noise from above halted his jealous tirade. It was a cry he had heard many times from his own mouth, especially the first twenty or so years after he had gotten his soul. It was a sound that could only be wrought by the guiltiest of consciences.

In that moment his heart went out to the boy.

Angel couldn't imagine what had happened tonight, but in some ways he was extremely thankful for the revelation. Anyone who could feel that type of anguished guilt must have a soul, and considering the vibes he was getting off the boy that was a blessing in itself.

He had tried to tell Buffy the first night he had met Tom, but she wouldn't listen, and now he doubted this was the best of times to come out and reveal what he was feeling. He then made the decision that perhaps a phone call to Giles was in order. He just hoped the Watcher got here before Buffy and Tom came downstairs. This was something he had to tell Giles in person.

* * *

It seemed as if hours passed before Tom's chest-deep sobs finally subsided, and even longer before either one of them spoke.

"I-I do not deserve you," Tom whispered through tears that had not yet abated.

Buffy chuckled humorlessly against Tom's shoulder, shaking her head in complete befuddlement as to why he would ever think such a thing. Especially since she had been the reason he had gotten hurt to begin with. She knew better than to trust a demon, and yet she had. She did not know why her slayer instincts had not gone off until Tom was in pain and she couldn't understand why she had felt so paralyzed with fear.

"And here I thought it was the other way around," Buffy whispered.

"Why would you possibly think that," Tom asked stunned by her declaration.

"I should have known better than to trust anything that demon said," Buffy said through gritted teeth and her own tears of guilt shining through. "He should have never been able to touch you."

Tom's eyes widened in realization and he pulled back to look into Buffy's red rimmed eyes. He could not allow her to think herself responsible for something that was most likely done for a reason.

"Buffy," he whispered when she would not meet his eyes. "Look at me." Finally very slowly she lifted her beautiful emerald eyes to his dark forest green ones.

What Buffy saw in his eyes stole her breath away. There was a fire, a passion that they had seemed to lack before. It was as if someone had opened the floodgates on his emotions and all the things he had tried so hard to keep hidden were pouring out of his now incredibly expressive eyes.

"Do _not_ blame yourself," he whispered fiercely, tucking a soaked strand of hair behind Buffy's ear, "You did nothing wrong, and neither did that demon."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but was halted by a finger placed gently across her lips. "Let me finish."

When Tom was certain she would not try and interrupt, he continued. "I know his intentions were honorable because what he showed me was not a fabrication. That is something I would have felt immediately. Furthermore…" he closed his eyes, voice cracking as he tried to ward off the image of that creature again. "I would know my own eyes anywhere, even if they were changed and corrupted by dark magicks."

He opened his eyes meeting hers. "Had I stayed on the path I was on, I would have slowly destroyed any shred of humanity I had. The type of disfigurement that I saw in that vision can only come from years of abusing the Dark Arts." He shook his head, regret and guilt clogging his throat and making his next words raw and scratchy. "I would have become just as evil and soulless as the demons you hunt every night."

Buffy shook her head vehemently, denial and disbelief in her eyes. "You don't know that for sure."

"Yes…" Tom paused, "I do."

He looked at her then, very seriously, wanting her to see the truth in his next words. "Before I met you Buffy, my obsession for power became just as strong as my hatred towards muggles. Finding the Chamber of Secrets had to have been the catalyst to my fall into darkness. If for some reason something had gone wrong, and I had accidentally killed someone..." He looked away sighing, "I do not believe I would have cared in the least."

She looked at him, hurt and anger swirling in those green depths, "So what's changed? It's only been like three days."

Tom looked at her like she had sprouted horns; he couldn't believe how little she thought of herself, "Do you honestly not know?"

He gently ran his finger tips along her jaw before cupping her cheek. "I have changed because for the first time in my whole life, I have a reason to care," and then he kissed her passionately, his arm bringing her as flush against him as she would go.

Giles had removed his glasses with a grimace and was pinching the bridge of his nose, "And you're certain?"

"Yes," Angel said without hesitation. "It's not exactly something you mistake. The feeling of family being close is kind of an ingrained trait."

* * *

Giles sighed, shaking his head. "I suspected as much, I just didn't think it would be the Master. Are you sure it's him. It couldn't possibly be his sire or one of his children, like Darla perhaps.

"No, if he was from Darla, or even from a child from Darla that's something I would have felt strongly. No, whatever he is he was directly descended from the Master himself, only not." Angel sighed sitting on the couch next to Giles. "It's very hard to explain, I just know that Aurelius blood runs through that boy's veins, and that it was the Master himself who put it there."

Giles sighed nodding his understanding. "This could be rather helpful actually. I've just spent the better part of today discussing the information I had about Tom, seeing if there was a link in the Slytherin family to vampires at all."

"Wait a minute. You knew the boy could have vampire blood in him?" Angel asked astonished.

"Yes," Giles said. He looked at the vampire sadly, "Buffy has chosen Tom as her mate, which in turn made me assume there could only be vampire blood in his genealogy."

"What?" Angel shouted, fury evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

Giles sighed sadly, "I imagine that this must be terribly hard for you Angel, and I do hope that this doesn't discourage you from helping us. Your help has been incredibly useful and I would hate to lose a valued ally such as yourself."

Angel looked away shaking his head, "I was sent here to help Buffy, not to fall in love with her. I won't…" his throat clogged with emotion. "I refuse to let her down. If Tom truly is who she belongs with then helping him is just as important as helping her."

Giles smiled sympathetically at the vampire he was beginning to think of as a friend. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Both Giles and Angel were torn out of their conversation by Buffy's scream followed by hysterical laughter coming from Tom.

Angel looked at Giles a wicked gleam in his eye as he said, "I think the water just went cold."

* * *

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Buffy screeched trying to hold off the icy cold water that had suddenly begun to rain down on them, interrupting there intimate embrace.

That had been when Tom had completely lost it. She looked adorable trying to stem off the suddenly cold water with one hand and trying to reach the knob with the other. She had glared at him when he began to double over in laughter.

Buffy smiled evilly as a thought occurred to her and she quickly stepped out of the shower grabbing the nearest towel she could wrap herself in. A few seconds later there was a shout followed by several British curses, and it was her turn to lose herself in hysterics.

Tom tore open the shower curtain, lust and amusement smoldering in his eyes. The little minx certainly knew how to put him in his place. Her eyes had gone wide as he came towards her, amusement still clearly written in her expression as she tried to stem off another wave of laughter.

He backed her into the wall and whispered in her ear letting his lips graze the shell, "That was very naughty of you, Buffy. Perhaps I should bend you over my knee for being such a naughty little thing."

Buffy smiled as heat swirled in her belly and she blushed prettily, "I don't think you have the guts, Tommy," she whispered challengingly, slowly losing any semblance of self control she had.

Tom was about to prove her so very wrong, when a knock at the door stayed his hand.

"If you two are quite finished in there, perhaps you could come out and explain what exactly is going on," Giles said irritably.

"All right," Buffy responded "We'll be right out."

Tom looked at Buffy questioningly and she grimaced, "Angel must have called Giles."

"Angel," Tom said a bit of contempt in his voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his jealous tone. "Yes, Angel. He was here when I got home tonight and he helped. He told me you were going into shock, and that I had to get you warm."

Tom smirked at that. "He must be so pleased that you decided to use the shower to do it."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she picked up his clothes tossing them at him. "I needed to get you warm and this was the quickest way," she snapped at his implication. "I was freaking out and you were all incoherent mumbling boy. What was I supposed to do, let you go into an emotionally induced coma?"

Buffy stood there fuming a few seconds before she added, "And hey," she stomped her foot, "a thank you for saving me, would be nice."

If Tom thought she was adorable before, he didn't know what he felt she was now. She stood there soaking wet and wrapped in a towel, yet more powerful than he had ever seen anyone before. She was a vision when she was angry and he had to hold himself back from kissing her, "I didn't mean to imply…"

"Yeah, well you did."

"I'm sorry," Tom said putting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly. "Please forgive anything I said to offend you."

Buffy was thrown off by his gallant apology and stood there blinking before she said, "Okay, just um… just don't let it happen again."

"And thank you for saving me, though I would not have gone into a coma. Your heart was in the right place, and if I had been a muggle you truly would have been saving a life tonight," Tom said trying to explain without sounding snobbish that wizards have much different ailments than muggles do.

"I believe that whatever that demon did, it was more than just to show me my future self. I also feel as if something in my mind was unlocked, like a door; and behind that door were emotions I've kept hidden for so long waiting to be expressed," Tom sighed. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Buffy nodded her head sympathetically, "My door stays closed most of the time, too."

He smiled, "Yes, well I think the impact of feeling so much pent up emotions at once was what caused the appearance of shock. I don't believe it would have lasted though. Your presence was what seemed to keep me the most grounded."

She blushed before turning around and facing the wall. "Um… you should probably get dressed."

He stared at her backside for several moments before shaking his head. She was bringing a monster out of him he didn't even know existed.

It was several minutes before Tom and Buffy came downstairs. When Tom saw Angel he possessively wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and glared at the vampire.

It took every ounce of restraint Angel had not to growl menacingly at the boy. This was way beyond Buffy's sexy dance with Xander last week. This was the woman he had thought was his, actually moving on. To say that it didn't hurt would be a lie, but he had meant what he said tonight. He was here to help her and if that meant helping Tom too, so be it. He was not going to destroy his chance at redemption because he was jealous, and he refused to let Buffy down.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Tom's male posturing. He really didn't have anything to worry about, but she supposed this was the way of the male. Angel on the other hand seemed to be taking this a little too well, though he did look like someone had kicked his favorite puppy. She wondered if Giles had told him about the whole mating thing.

Giles cleared his throat breaking into Buffy's musing, "Would you please tell us what happened tonight?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Tom beat her to the punch. "We ran into a half-demon tonight, who said he was sent by the 'Powers That Be' to help me." Tom looked down as shame filled his voice and eyes, "He showed me what my future self would have been like, had I not met Buffy."

Giles eyes became wide. "And…" He prompted.

"Well, let's just say evil doesn't begin to cover what I could have become." He closed his eyes as regret began to swim in them.

Buffy put a reassuring hand over the one around her waist, squeezing gently. "But that's okay," she looked at Giles, "because he has us now. We won't let him fall."

Giles looked at the determination in his Slayer's eyes that he knew so well. In that moment he knew Tom would be all right. "Of course," he stated proudly. "You are one of us now and we do not abandon our family members."

Tom looked up sharply meeting Giles eyes. He didn't realize that he needed to hear that word, but indeed he did. The simple truth that someone was referring to him as family was enough to start his sobbing from earlier all over again. He swallowed down the lump in his throat before saying, "Thank you, Giles."

The elder man nodded before stating, "As for what you could have become, I believe Angel has a rather good explanation as to why you became the way you did."

Angel who had been silent through the entire revelation looked at Tom and shrugged, "You feel like family."

"I beg your pardon?" Tom questioned in surprise.

Angel sighed, "You feel like there is vampire blood, more specifically, Aurelius blood in your veins. When I'm next to you it sets off my instincts, and that points to you being a possible child of the Master."

Buffy stiffened in Tom's arms immediately, her breathing becoming labored. He tightened his grip around her waist and glared at the vampire. "How can you be so sure?" he spat.

"It's part of our senses. We can tell when family is near." Angel held up his hand forestalling any comment before he finished saying what he had to say, "It's faint with you though. I can only feel it when we're in the same room together. You also have a heartbeat and other than the feeling I have, you feel and smell like any other human or wizard would."

"So what are you trying to say then?" Buffy whispered quietly.

"I'm saying a very long time ago, probably even a couple of millennia ago. The Master must have had a child," Angel looked at Tom, "with a Slytherin."

"How…how is that even possible?" Tom asked his hatred towards the vampire somewhat abating.

"I don't know. I only know the feeling I'm getting from you," Angel said quietly.

Buffy was the one to speak then, "It doesn't matter," she whispered.

Angel looked at Tom and nodded, "She's right, it doesn't matter. You have a soul, which means you have a choice. It's entirely up to you which path you take, but because of your demon heritage those lines of right and wrong have a tendency to blur." Angel then turned to Buffy, "I believe it is in those times that he will need his mate the most."

"Quite right," Giles said speaking up after he was sure Buffy and Tom were alright with this new development. "You will need to rely on her if you find yourself in a situation where, for lack of a better word, the demon in you wants blood. She will be your anchor."

"But most of all," Angel added. "You will need each other. Mated couples are considered two halves in a whole. You rely on each other for everything. It's not something either of you can fight or it's going to become physically straining on both of you." He looked away sadness filling him.

"W-what if I'm not ready for that kind of physical relationship yet?" Buffy questioned quietly. "I am only sixteen after all."

Giles looked at her sadly, "I'm afraid the Slayer will make the decision for you. She is, after all, a demon too. She has the same kind of instincts and needs as a demon. It's what makes her such a good hunter."

Buffy shook her head rapidly, eyes filling with tears. "I-I'm not ready for that. I-I can't… not unless…" The words broke off on a sob.

Tom quickly spun Buffy around to face him, "I will wait for you, even if it puts me in agony. I will waitas long as you need." He brought her close letting her cry in his chest and glaring at the two men. "Was this truly the appropriate time to bring any of this up?"

Giles looked away ashamed, immediately feeling guilty for burdening them, but it was Angel who answered Tom. "Yes it was. Unfortunately, I tend to be a little cryptic when I warn Buffy of doom and gloom, but this is something we cannot beat around the bush on. I have met vampires who have found there mate's and been in love with another. It ends horribly every single time. It is not something either of you can fight. If you do," Angel shook his head.

"As much as you may believe I am only trying to come in between you and Buffy. The truth in that is… I didn't know what I was signing up for when I decided to help Buffy. Me falling in love…" Angel looked away, "I wasn't expecting that, it just happened. I did this because I have a chance to be something better than I was. To achieve something I no longer thought was possible." Angel's eyes suddenly filled with honesty and a mutual understanding.

"If you are what Buffy and her Slayer chose, I cannot stand in the way. I was sent here to help Buffy, if that means helping you too…" Angel sighed, "Then that's what I will do."

Tom's eyes softened as Buffy turned around grateful, eyes still dripping tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tom realized in that moment what the word 'champion' truly meant. Someone who was willing to sacrifice their happiness for what was right. He couldn't imagine ever being like that, being able to watch Buffy leave him and be with another man. The thought alone nearly had him undone. He could only hope that he would one day be so noble.

Tom would not lie to himself. He had a very long way to go before he was far enough away from the creature he may one day become. More than anything though, he wanted her to look at him the way she had just looked at Angel, with pride. He wanted- no, he needed her- to be proud of him.

Tom couldn't help but reflect on how much he had changed in just the few short days they had spent together; and stranger still was the revelation that he was willing to change so easily. Buffy, without even trying was repainting his view of the world. He didn't know that there were people out there that would ever care about anything other than themselves.

Giles stood then, breaking into Tom's musing. "We should probably get going. I have to enroll you in school tomorrow, and unfortunately that means getting there early."

Angel stood then, telling Giles he would walk him out. He was willing to help Buffy with whatever she needed, but he didn't want to torture himself by watching the couple say goodnight to each other. He silently walked outside, refreshed by the cool night air. His palm was throbbing and it took a second for him to understand why. He had dug his fingernails deep into his flesh to stop himself from attacking Tom. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

* * *

When Giles and Tom arrived home, Tom seemed a bit out of sorts. Giles could tell the boy was deep in thought and he wondered if Tom was really taking this all as well as he seemed. Trying to draw the boy out, he offered to play some music on the record player before Tom retired for the evening. That had seemed to do the trick because his eyes had lit up brightly at the idea.

Giles had shown him how to use the player and had left him in the living room for the evening. He smiled knowingly as he heard the beginning of the song 'Brown Sugar' from his Rolling Stones album- Sticky Fingers. He waited a second or two before calling down that his favorite song on that album was the third one. Then he left Tom to it and got ready for bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you all for reviews everyone.

The next chapter has some dialog taken directly from Some Assembly Required. I am incredibly excited about this chapter so please tell me what you think. Also very soon the entire story will be betaed so any mistakes that grated you should be fixed within a week.

Special thanks to AerynSpeedleCaine for her beta job.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

It took everything in Tom's power not to curse his horrid new principal with boils. After everything he went through last night, this little man- who could've easily passed for a house-elf- was forcibly reminding him of his hatred for muggles. Was this man actually in charge of adolescents? Because his intense bigotry towards them was blindingly obvious.

"Your grades are good, and you don't seem to have any disciplinary problems." Snyder looked at Tom sneering, "Let's hope you keep it that way."

Giles, who had been silent through Snyder's entire speech- about how he demanded obedience and respect from all his students; how he demanded participation from his students, and how he was definitely not a fan of special case students like Tom- rolled his eyes and looked at Tom apologetically. The poor boy was fuming; shooting daggers at the man as if that alone would make him burst into flames.

Dumbledore and Giles had already decided on Tom's cover story. It would be much easier to say that Tom was a relative of Giles. So when Giles received the magically forged documents, he was not at all surprised to see himself listed as Tom's uncle.

"Your uncle has informed me that because of your religious upbringing, you are out of date on some of your subjects. He also told me that he has asked Miss Rosenberg to tutor you, and she has agreed. What he probably has forgotten to mention, because unlike me, he actually has faith in the students, is that Miss Rosenberg has poor taste in friends." Snyder looked at Tom suspiciously, "I suggest you stay far away from people like Buffy Summers if you want to do well at this school."

Tom was just about to tell this loathsome little cockroach exactly what he thought of him and his so-called advice, when Giles placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and stood. "Well, this was enlightening, but we really must be going. After all, I do need to get to the library and still give him a tour of the school."

Snyder nodded his head, dismissing them.

Tom stood and quickly exited the office, using every bit of willpower he had to not slam the man's door. "I cannot believe a man like that is in charge of students," Tom hissed.

"You have no idea. He's a sniveling little prat. If I didn't need this job so I'm close to Buffy, I might actually do something about him." Giles said with a steely glint in his eye. "It's bad enough that he picks on her enough to interfere with her slaying duties, he's also my boss and unless I bow to his every whim, I may find myself out of a job."

"I could always put a Stinging Jinx on him," Tom snarled, stalking down the mostly empty hallway, "Might actually teach the little rodent a lesson."

Giles chuckled, "Yes, that would be quite funny. If I ever need your assistance, I will certainly let you know."

Tom quirked a smile at that, and followed Giles into the library. "You have a bit of an evil streak yourself, don't you?"

Giles grinned, heading towards his office. "Tell no one."

Tom waited in the circular room as he heard Giles rummaging around in his office. There were a stack of books on the table where he had first met Buffy's friends. He curiously flipped through a few, reading what could only be spells written in what looked to be Latin.

Giles reentered the room and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I might test your physical abilities. If you are in fact related to the Master, you may also have some of his enhanced strengths."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the sword Giles was holding. Before he even realized what was happening Giles tossed it to him. He caught it and gasped at his own ability, staring blankly at the metal blade.

Giles smiled and once again caught Tom off guard by charging. Tom blocked Giles first strike easily and ducked away from the second. The next two strikes were avoided, and Tom began to smile at how naturally he wielded the weapon.

Giles smirked at the boy using some of his fancier moves, only to watch Tom duck gracefully and block as if he had been doing it for years. It was like watching a Slayer move for the first time.

Buffy walked into the library only to stop dead in her tracks. Tom was moving like a panther, easily blocking Giles attacks. He was like a Greek God, so confident and graceful. She had to take a second to remember to breath.

Xander who had come in with Buffy watched in awe. "I didn't know he could do that."

"I didn't either," Buffy said breathlessly. Just watching Tom move in that way had her aching to spar with him.

Tom spun quickly only to stop short. Buffy was standing there eyes wide, devouring his every move. She was dressed in a beautiful lavender skirt with a white and lavender top that was incredibly low cut.

Tom found himself wanting to march over there and tear the fabric away so he could ravage her breast. His eyes widened at his own deplorable thoughts and he found himself blushing. His dreams the night before had been plagued with these same kind of erotic scenarios, things he never imagined ever doing haunted him even now. He had awoken this morning drenched in sweat with his boxers soaked with his own spending.

Never had he reacted to anyone like this. Sure he had the occasional fantasy and morning erection, as many of the boys in his house did. He was, after all a man. But that had seemed tame in comparison. What he felt last night in his dreams had been anything but. He had to keep himself from losing control, although that was becoming increasingly difficult.

Even now he wanted to pin her down and run his tongue over every inch of her body. He wanted to know what she tasted like when she came and to hear his own name on her lips as he brought her over the edge. He wanted to mark her with his seed, he even wanted to know the taste of her blood, and the thought alone frightened him into some semblance of sobriety.

Tom's wandering mind gave Giles the advantage he needed. He quickly found himself on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Giles held out a hand to help Tom up, "Are you all right? I'm very sorry. I got a bit carried away."

"It's quite all right," Tom said brushing himself off, as Buffy and Xander ran over to check on him.

"That was pretty cool," Xander said smiling at Tom. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she shook her head behind Xander's back pleadingly for Tom to keep quiet about the Master.

"I-I don't know?" He looked at Giles out of the corner of his eye. Who was blowing out a breath of relief that Tom had caught on so fast. "Just instinct, I guess."

"Hey, I thought only the Slayers got the kick ass perks. I guess you wizards get them too, huh?" Xander asked pouting a little.

Buffy smiled brightly cutting into the conversation, "Something like that."

Giles cleared his throat before saying, "We have already gotten Tom's schedule. Buffy would you mind showing him around the school?"

"Sure thing, Giles," Buffy said linking arms with Tom.

As they made their way to the door Xander began to follow, but was halted by Giles voice.

"Xander, would you mind helping me with some research before class? I'm still not sure if this body snatcher, is a Voodoo priest or not and would like to cover all bases before are excursion tonight."

Xander halted his step just as Willow was entering the library and slumped his shoulders sighing. "Yeah, okay." he mumbled turning around and heading for the research table.

"We researching something," Willow asked, throwing a quick wave at Buffy and Tom as they exited the library.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Tom asked wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist. He didn't give a damn what the bloody principal thought. Buffy was his and the world would know it.

Buffy sighed sadly, "My first week of school last year, one of Willow's and Xander's best friends was turned. Xand had to kill him and he has had a really strong prejudice ever since."

"I see," Tom said as his arm tightened around Buffy's waist.

"It also doesn't help that Jesse was turned by one of the Master's minions." Buffy looked down cringing at the memory of trying to rescue him, only to realize he was her enemy. After that night Xander would sometimes get this haunted look on his face.

"He will find out eventually." Tom said, "Won't it be worse if he finds out we knew and didn't tell him?"

Buffy shrugged, "I think once he accepts you as one of us, it won't matter as much."

Tom looked at Buffy with disbelief and said, "I suppose you know him better than I do, but if it was me, I think I would still be quite angry."

Buffy looked down, "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

She sighed, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "I just don't want to have to deal with a temper tantrum right now. You two are getting along, and it's really nice considering how Xander was with Angel. It's going to be hard enough explaining this whole mating and prophecy thing to him."

"And Willow?" Tom asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Buffy snorted, "She'll probably think its romantic, though the Master thing might wig her."

They continued like that talking quietly, getting to know each other on more than just the physical level. Buffy pointing out his classes as they walked. She was happy to see that a good portion of his classes were with herself, Xander, and Willow. She had this ever present desire to protect Tom from some of the wolves of this school.

Buffy was finding she really liked Tom, _as in really_. He was funny and charming and his eyes would get this sparkle in them when he spoke of something that interested him. That same sparkle was in them right now and Buffy was mesmerized by it.

"So after Giles went to bed, I figured out how to switch the record player over to the radio." Tom said excitedly.

Buffy smiled, recalling their first meeting in the chamber. He had been so lost, the kind of lost that only someone would feel at a crossroads. She hardly recognized him now, the haunted look that could only come from years of abuse or neglect had all but disappeared. He was so animated and talkative. It was refreshing to see him like this, and in that moment she realized something. Tom wasn't lost anymore. She had brought him the one thing he didn't have but must have secretly wished for. A home.

"I can't believe how many amazing songs there are. It's absolutely astonishing, and the variety of sounds, some of which I had absolutely no idea what instrument it was." Tom paused frowning at the tears in Buffy's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Buffy shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat and smiling brightly, "You seem so happy."

Tom blinked shaking his head, "And that makes you unhappy?"

"No silly, I just have never seen you like this and I guess… I'm just really happy to see you so happy." Buffy said blushing at her own rambling.

Tom would never claim to understand women, but the sentiment behind her words had him grinning like a fool. He pulled her against him and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful."

"Nuh-uh," Buffy said shaking her head.

"Yes, you are." He said leaving no room for argument.

"Now, as I was saying there was a song I heard on the radio last night. It was rather dark, but very poetic. I think the name of it was 'Hurt', but I can't be sure. Do you know it?"

Buffy bit her lip trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar when an annoyingly familiar voice broke into her musing.

"Look," Harmony Kendall pointed, "Another addition to the 'Loser Brigade'."

Harmony then looked at Tom, smiling flirtatiously, "You know, honey. You don't need to do charity to be a Good Samaritan."

Tom sneered at the annoyingly screechy girl, watching as her friends giggled around her. "That must make you a sewer rat, my dear."

Harmony paled, especially when her friends burst out laughing behind her. "Whatever, losers." she mumbled and walked off in a huff.

Buffy only made it about three feet before she erupted into a fit of giggles, "Oh, wait until Xander and Willow hear about this."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, his classes were interesting and he even liked a few of his teachers. Miss Calendar the computer teacher was wonderful, taking extra time to help him understand the machine. She was also, come to find out, Mr. Giles love interest. Tom had heard the tail end of the old man's bumbling attempt at trying to ask her out. She had instead taken pity on him and invited him to the football game on Wednesday night.

Lunch had been mostly uneventful. He spent most of the time in the cafeteria, talking and joking with Buffy and her friends. Xander and Willow had been treating him like their own personal hero after hearing about what he said to Harmony.

Apparently word had gotten out about a new student. Tom couldn't help noticing all the curious glances that were thrown his way and a few of the students where outright staring at him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable though no one approached him.

After lunch Tom did have a rather unbelievable experience in the restroom. A short boy with green hair had over heard him singing.

"Nine Inch Nails is incredible." The boy said stepping up to the sink Tom was next to.

"I'm sorry?" Tom said, not understanding the reference.

"The song you were singing, Nine Inch Nails, the band." The boy said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, yes of course." Tom smiled, finally having solved the mystery of the song that he had been humming and singing most of the day. He hadn't brought up the song again after his and Buffy's rude interruption, but the song was never far from his mind, always popping into his head at the strangest of times. He desperately wanted to hear it again.

Oz smiled, _this must be the new kid everyone is talking about._

"Name's Oz," he said holding out his hand in greeting after he had dried it.

"Tom Riddle," Tom said accepting the proffered hand.

Oz studied Tom for a minute before asking, "Have you ever sung in a band before?"

That certainly hadn't been a question he expected to… well… ever be asked. His shock must have been evident because Oz smirked.

"My lead singer Devon has decided to join a different band. We're kinda hard up for new vocals." Oz shrugged, "It's not every day that you hear a voice like yours. It's haunting and… well beautiful."

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. Good lord, he had never even thought about what he sounded like when he sang. Though to be fair, he hadn't really been exposed too much music in his life and certainly not like anything they had now. He didn't remember ever singing before today.

The thought alone of actually getting to be a part of this wonderful art form- he was discovering- was too tempting for words. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he could do it. He had so many things on his plate right now. Giles had just asked him today if he could start training with Buffy. Not to mention _all _his school work.

"I-I'm not sure. I would have to speak to my Uncle about it." Tom answered.

Oz smiled in understanding pulling his notebook and a pen out of his bag. "Here's my number, if he says it's cool. Give me a call."

"T-thank you," Tom stuttered.

As Oz put his notepad away he reached deep into his backpack grinning when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small square box, tossing the item to Tom. "Here, you can have that. I just bought the CD."

Oz walked out as Tom studied the light plastic box. The front of it was blue and pink with an odd design and when Tom read the name at the top his eyes widened.

"Un-bloody-believable," He whispered. Tom had to read the name out loud just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Nine Inch Nails, Pretty Hate Machine."

* * *

Tom had spent the rest of his classes, eagerly awaiting the end of school. He hadn't seen Buffy since lunch and he desperately wanted to tell her about what had happened to him. He also wouldn't mind her explaining the strange device inside the box Oz had given him.

He knew it must have recorded music on it, but the technology was a bit beyond him. It had two wheels in the middle and there was a spool of tape inside. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen any electronics at Giles that looked as if it could play something like this.

As he waited in the library for Buffy to arrive, he could here Giles having a heated discussion on the phone in his office. The person on the other line was Principal Snyder and apparently he wanted to have a meeting with Giles about parent teacher night next week. He heard Giles slam the phone down and then he stormed out of his office.

"I have to go to a school meeting," Giles said clearly irritated. "When Buffy arrives, you two can begin training without me. I was planning on seeing how you do with hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Tell Buffy to start you there."

Tom nodded his head watching as Giles left the library. A few seconds passed before the old man stuck his back in through the double doors, "Oh, I almost forgot. I went home at lunch and retrieved your sweat pants and a shirt. You will probably be more comfortable training in those. They're in a plastic bag in my office."

"Thank you, Giles," Tom said heading for the office to change.

* * *

Buffy stepped into the library noticing how Giles had already set up the mats for her and Tom's sparring session. She smiled to herself as her excitement grew. She couldn't wait to see what he could do. She had already changed into a pair of workout pants and a white camisole.

Buffy frowned at how quite the library was, "Hello?"

A muffled, "Be right out," was heard behind Giles office door.

Buffy smiled and walked over to the office door, leaning against the wall next to it. "How was your first day?"

"Good, I met a boy who was quite interesting." Tom responded threw the door. "His name is Oz, do you know him?"

Buffy snorted at the name, it was almost as bad as her own. "No, but I sure hope that's not his real name."

Tom stepped out of the office smirking at her, "Now why on earth would you say something like that?"

Buffy laughed, "Because if his parents were really that cruel he's going to need more therapy than I will."

At Tom's raised eyebrows she continued, "It's in a very old movie, about a girl who gets sent to a magical land called Oz."

"Ah," he said in understanding. "Well I'm not sure if that's his real name or not, it's how he introduced himself to me. He said he is in a band," Tom smiled slyly before casually throwing out, "and he asked me to be the singer."

Buffy's eyes widened and then she squealed happily, "Oh my god… Tom that's great."

He cringed at high pitched noise, wondering if his ears were now bleeding.

Something must have occurred to Buffy because her eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously, "Wait a minute… How did he even know you could sing?"

Tom smiled at her protectiveness, "I was singing in the bathroom."

Her expression softened, and a slow sweet smile spread across her face, "You're adorable."

His eyes widened and he grimaced, "I would prefer a term a bit more masculine, if you don't mind."

Her smile turned evil as she said, "I like adorable."

Tom rolled his eyes at her and continued sighing sadly, "Oz says to call him if Giles says it's alright, but I'm not sure if I can fit that in with everything else I have to do."

Buffy studied him noticing how sad he seemed. "This is something you really want to do?"

He looked away nodding, "Very much."

"Then I think you should do it," Buffy said.

At his surprised look she continued, "I once told Willow that's life short and to seize the day. We aren't like demons, we're only granted a short amount of time on this earth. It's what we do in that time that's important."

Buffy smiled slightly, "If this is something that is going to make you happy, don't let anyone stop you. I'll help you in any way I can and I'm sure Willow and Xander will do the same."

Tom looked at Buffy, eyes filling with awe, "You are amazing Buffy Summers."

She blushed, "So is there anything else I should know about?"

Tom shrugged, handing her the device Oz had given him. "He gave me this as well. I know it's an album of the band I was singing, but I have absolutely no clue what machine is used to play it."

Buffy took the tape from Tom's hand, her eyes bulging at the name. She knew this band. She had a very specific song of theirs that she had recorded off the radio one very late night. So late in fact, that Radio Sunnydale hadn't even bothered to bleep out the words.

Buffy's cheeks flamed as the lyrics brought back the reminder of her dreams the night before. Her dreams had been so far beyond her normal girly fantasies that they had been in the next galaxy. She honestly didn't think she was capable of having such erotic fantasies. They were nothing short of pornographic.

Buffy didn't think she could handle hearing that particular song around Tom right now. It had been hard enough not to just jump him when they were in the same room together. She had a feeling if she heard that particular song she might just make the lyrics a reality, especially since she was already very worked up by the idea of sparring with Tom.

Buffy flipped over the tape quickly reading the titles on the back. She recognized the first song and sighed in relief when the song Closer wasn't listed as a title on this particular album. Buffy could finally meet Tom's eyes.

He was looking at her strangely. Thinking he was wondering what was taking her so long to answer him. She quickly blurted, "I know them, the first song on the album is really good, but I don't recognize any of the other's, and the music format is cassette tape." He was still looking at her strangely, but he made no mention of the reason why.

Tom wasn't sure what exactly was happening himself. He had caught the scent of a mouth watering smell. It was like vanilla and peaches, but with an undercurrent of femininity and sexuality. It was in that moment that he realized the scent was coming from Buffy. He quickly adjusted himself, hoping that Buffy hadn't noticed the affect she was having on him.

"I actually have my boom box here," She said, heading back towards the office. "It can play it. If you want, we can spar to it? Distraction during battle teaches you how to stay focused."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tom said, remembering Giles earlier statement. "Giles said he wanted us to work on hand-to-hand and martial arts."

Buffy found her stereo behind Giles desk. "Where is he anyway?" Buffy said bringing it out into the main room.

Tom grimaced and simply said, "Snyder."

Buffy nodded in understanding and bent down to plug in the stereo. Tom watched her intently as she slid the cassette into a compartment she had opened. She hit rewind to make sure it was at the beginning then pressed play and cranked the volume.

Buffy smiled bouncing on her heels. "Ready?" she asked, stepping onto the workout mat.

Tom nodded hesitantly, already knowing that Buffy was quite capable of handling herself. Tom had asked Giles what exactly a Slayer was a few days ago. At the time he had been quite shocked by her physical strength and natural fighting abilities. She was such a small girl after all, but now he was just plain nervous. He had a very strong feeling that he was going to have his arse thoroughly handed to him.

Buffy started slowly circling Tom, noticing how he followed her every move. He never let her get behind him which was one of the first rules of fighting. His feet had instinctually switched into a defensive pose and his body was completely poised for battle.

Buffy struck quickly with three punches, and was pleased to see Tom easily duck and block them. She went for a roundhouse kick next only to yelp in surprise when Tom quickly ducked and swept her foot out from under her. As she went down she caught a glimpse of the shit-eating grin he was sporting.

Buffy's eyes narrowed at his proud smile and before Tom even realized what was happening, Buffy had flipped onto her feet and attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches, the likes of which he had never seen. Tom did the best he could to ward off the attacks.

He was holding his own quite well until he made the colossal mistake of actually trying to throw a punch back. She had seen the punch coming and quickly ducked, sweeping Tom's feet out from under him. He went down with a loud thud, groaning in surprise.

They continued like that for a long while, not even aware that they had begun to fight as if they were dancing to the background music. Before long Tom was contorting his body in ways he never even dreamed of.

He actually was shocked when he ran up a wall and backed flipped over Buffy's head. He was so stunned that he wasn't prepared for the solid punch that just missed him. He tripped as he stumbled back away from her fist and grabbed onto her wrist trying to keep his balance. It was too late and he fell hard bringing her on top of him.

A new song had started, a very slow song, and Tom couldn't help thinking the lyrics were rather appropriate for the situation. He was finding that Buffy could make everything, including his morals, completely go away.

He flipped her onto her back and ravaged her lips. He kissed her with everything he had. Pouring every bit of lust and frustration he had into the kiss. She responded by moaning and arching up into his ever present hard-on and he about lost any semblance of control he had.

"God, I need to touch you," Tom said, running his long fingers over her supple breasts before he yanked the strap of Buffy's camisole down her shoulder. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of such a perfect work of art and he almost made a complete fool of himself by making a mess in his pants.

Buffy moaned at the look he was giving her, and she unknowingly began to writhe underneath him. Her back arching as she presented the fleshy glob as a buffet for his hungry eyes. He took her invitation by latching onto her dusty pink nipple. He sucked and nibbled making her pant and whisper his name like a prayer.

Tom slid the strap down on the other side of her camisole giving the same attention to the other breast. His hand slowly making its way to the spot he'd been dying to touch since their first kiss. He cupped her mound, rubbing his fingers over a spot that made Buffy jerk and gasp. Tom groaned as he watched when he rubbed the same spot again and she began to tremble.

He was just about to shove his hand into her pants when two voices caught his attention. He recognized them immediately. One was Giles and the other was none other than Principal Snyder. He quickly hauled Buffy to her feet, hitting the button labeled power on Buffy's radio. They ran and hid in the back of the stacks, listening as the two entered the library.

"This is preposterous. I will not allow you to bully this student any longer. She has done nothing wrong at all, and you know it." Giles said angrily.

"She exists, that is reason enough. Anyone capable of burning down her high school gym is nothing more than a delinquent. She shouldn't be allowed in school. She should be put in jail," Snyder snarled.

Giles glared at Snyder, "I will go to the city council about this."

Snyder smirked, turning around and walking to the door, "Be my guest."

Giles waited until he was sure Snyder was a good distance away before he said, "You two can come out now."

As Buffy and Tom stepped out from behind the stacks Giles looked at Buffy intently, "I'm going to need your mother's phone number. I need to warn her about what 'mein fuhrer' is trying to do."

I also suggest you find the courage to tell her what you are." Buffy's mouth opened to protest before Giles held up his hand to silence her. "It will be easier and safer for her to know the truth. You put her in danger every day that she doesn't know and now this thing with you and Tom…," Giles shook his head, "There will be a point very soon where lying won't be an option any longer. It will be better if she knows everything."

Buffy looked down nodding her head, "You're right, Giles, I… just give me some time and I'll tell her."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Buffy had rushed out her bedroom window after her mother had come in to tell her that the school librarian had called her. Her mom had told her how proud she was of her for helping out Giles' nephew the way she has been. She had also told Buffy how sorry she was to hear how the new principal was picking on her because of Buffy's questionable past.

Buffy had shrugged it off as no big deal, when in reality she was so grateful that Giles had done that. She would hate to think of what Snyder would say to her mother if he had a chance. She was pretty sure the words grounded for life would be thrown in there somewhere.

She ran to the cemetery they were all meeting at as fast as she could. She was already ten minutes late.\

* * *

There stakeout had turned out to be a bust and they decided to make their way back to the school library. Buffy and Tom were the first through the doors noticing a shaken Cordelia and Angel who seemed to be doing his best to calm Cordy down.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"It was horrible," Cordelia moaned, "Angel saved me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?"

"Karma," Xander coughed into his hand.

"We found a dumpster full of female body parts," Angel clarified. Trying not to look at how closely Tom and Buffy where standing.

"Well, there goes our zombie theory," Willow sighed

Giles nodded and began to polish his glasses, "There goes all are theories, actually."

"I don't understand," Tom said shaking his head. "Why would anyone dig up three girls graves, only to chop them up and throw them away?"

"Tom's right, it doesn't make any sense," Buffy said, and then quipped, "Especially from a time management standpoint."

"What I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts." Angel said grimacing.

"Could this get any yuckier?" Buffy asked clearly disgusted.

Willow shrugged stating her most logical answer. "They probably kept the parts to eat."

"Question answered," Buffy mumbled, making Tom smirk.

"But why on earth would someone dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places." Giles said, incredibly confused by the turn of events.

"Perhaps he had classes," Tom said casually.

"I don't know," Angel said. "This was no hatchet job. Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing."

Giles looked around disbelieving, "Yes, really... What student here is going to be that well-versed in physiology?"

Willow shrugged, "I can think of five or six guys in the science club, and me."

"So, Will, come clean and promise to never do it again. So we can all call  
it a night," Xander chided jokingly. At the blank stares he added smiling, "He joked."

Buffy rolled her eyes, turning her attention on Willow, "Why don't you get these guys locker numbers, so we can do some checking."

Willow nodded heading to do just that. As Cordelia whined, "No, I have to go home now. I need to take a bath and burn my clothes."

Xander said sarcastically disappointed, "Aw, you have to go. Too bad, keep in touch." Then he waved, "Buh-bye now."

Cordelia pouted and snuggled into Angel's side, "I don't wanna go alone. I'm still fragile." She batted her eyelashes at the vampire, "Can you take me?"

Angel looked at her in shock before glancing at Buffy and Tom who were paying him no mind at all.

He looked back at the brunette bombshell, looking at him like her hero and made his decision, "Sure."

Cordelia smiled brightly before tugging him toward the exit, "Great, let's go."

* * *

By the end of the evening they had found their suspects and now they just need to wait to confront them.

Tom had told Giles about what had happened with Oz and Giles had agreed to let him join the band on the promise he wouldn't fall behind in his studies. Giles had also informed him that some of the greatest singers were also songwriters.

Tom had sighed sadly, "I wouldn't even know how to go about doing something like that."

Giles shrugged, "It's much like writing poetry, I imagine. I've always thought song writers were modern day poets."

Tom smiled in realization. He could write poetry. He had done it as a small boy at the orphanage, and had actually been quite good even at that young of an age. He decided to start immediately after he finished his homework.


	8. Chapter Eight

Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! You guys are wonderful. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I just want to make sure its clear if you don't catch on. Spike and Dru were never in Prague, so Dru is at full strength right now. please don't be shy, review and let me know what you think.

Special Thanks to Spikelissa for her beta work.

All rights for the song go to A Perfect Circle.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been a week since the Frankenstein incident with Chris and his reanimated brother. In that time Tom had been bombarded with school work, and had spent two hours each day honing his instincts by sparing with Buffy. He had dinner and met Buffy's mother, who he had found was one of the nicest muggles he had ever met.

Doyle had turned back up in that time too. Apparently, he had been a bit nervous about showing his face again after Buffy's reaction. Luckily, because of his speech in the shower, Tom had calmed Buffy enough not to attack the poor demon on site. Both of them had actually saved a few individuals with Doyle's visions, and as soon as Buffy found out that particular detail, he became part of the team immediately.

Tom had also had one audition for Oz's band and one rehearsal. The audition itself had gone smashingly, and he couldn't help remember it fondly.

_He had walked into Oz's garage with Buffy in tow not knowing what to expect. Oz had been setting up his guitar, while Jimmy a short dark haired boy who played bass, as well as the drummer Micah a medium built strawberry blond, had been doing a quick sound check. They had both looked at him warily as he entered, but had said nothing. Most likely, because they trusted and respected Oz's opinion._

"_Hey man," Oz said, greeting him with a hand shake. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing to Buffy._

"_It's my girlfriend, Buffy. She wanted to watch, if that's all right with you?" Tom said feeling a bit nervous under everyone scrutiny._

_Oz shrugged, "Yah, that's cool." _

_He smiled at Buffy holding out his hand in greeting. "I'm Oz, nice to meet you."_

_Buffy nodded and smiled shaking his hand. She was incredibly relieved that this wasn't some sort of trap. It had been one of the main reasons she had insisted on going in the first place, but to her surprise everyone in the room felt human. _

_Tom smiled at the other two gentlemen, introducing himself to them. Luckily, Buffy had spent the past two days preparing him for this audition. She had made him watch an ungodly amount of MTV, so he would know how to act and where to stand while he sang. _

_He was incredibly thankful for all her help because he had also learned the basics of what a song needed. Most of the songs on the radio and on MTV consisted of two or three verses with a repeating chorus. This information had helped him immensely in improving the lyrics of a once poem, and turning it into a perfect song._

_He had not yet told Buffy he had even written a song. He was planning on making it a surprise, and though he was quite proud of it, he still had no idea if it was any good. Unfortunately, his time was finally up, and he had to reveal his secret, not just to Buffy but to Oz and his band. _

_Tom cleared his throat as he walked over to Oz, "I uh… I wrote a song."_

_Oz's head shot up in surprise and Tom couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Tom looked at the ground becoming incredibly bashful about the whole idea, "I was wondering if… well if I might sing it?"_

_Now see this was the whole reason Oz had been so relieved when Devon had decided to join Coral Crown to begin with. Devon cared more about getting girls than he ever did about the music, and for that reason alone Oz knew they would never amount to anything other than a local small town band. _

_Devon had frequently missed practice, and even though Oz prided himself with his patience it had really grated on his nerves. So when Devon had come to Oz last week saying that Sam and David of Coral Crown asked him if he wanted to sing in their band, Oz had encouraged the idea. _

_Overhearing Tom singing had been, in Oz's opinion, one of the luckiest breaks their band had ever had. The kid could sing and his voice was incredible. Oz still got chills thinking about it. The fact that Tom had also taken the time to write his own song just proved how willing he was to work hard for them._

"_Can I see it?" Oz asked holding out his hand._

_Tom blushed further handing the folded up piece of paper to Oz. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, not even Buffy, though he could feel her eyes boring into his back. He kicked the cement floor with the tip of his shoe waiting awkwardly for Oz to say something._

_Oz's eyes lit up as he read the song, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only were the lyrics themselves perfect, but they were just as haunting as Tom's voice. _

_He stared at the page for a long while before he asked, "Do you know how you want the song to sound?"_

"_Well…" Tom said shyly, "I know how I want to sing it. I was hoping you could help with the instrumental part."_

_Oz nodded his head, as Jimmy came over to look at the paper, "Can I see it?"_

_Oz handed the page to Jimmy who read it and just about fell over, "Holly fucking shit! Dude, this is fucking amazing!"_

_Jimmy then handed the page to Micah, who read it quickly then looked at Tom, as if he were a god. "Wow man. What's it about?"_

_Tom smiled finally meeting everyone's eyes before they landed on Buffy's. She was smiling proudly at him, and his heart swelled because of it. _

"_It's about me," He answered never taking his eyes off of his glowing beauty._

_Jimmy smiled as he watched Tom stare at his girlfriend, as if she were the only thing in the room. He slapped Tom on the back to get his attention. "Well man, come on. Let's hear it."_

_Tom looked at the boy surprised before he nodded and smiled stepping up to the microphone. He closed his eyes before he began to sing his song._

"_So glad to see you well, overcome them.  
Completely silent now  
With heaven's help.  
You've cast your demons out"_

_Tom opened his eyes and looked at Buffy. Her eyes were like large emeralds and the look she was giving him was beyond inspiring. Tom took a large breath before reciting:_

"_And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud,  
But I'm more than just a little curious.  
How you're planning to go about making your amends.  
To the dead  
To the dead"_

_Buffy was stunned. Tom had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. Her entire body erupted in goose bumps, and she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. She watched in awe as he sang the haunting lyrics he had written._

"_Recall the deeds, as if they're all  
Someone else's  
Atrocious stories.  
Now you stand reborn  
Before us all  
So glad to see you well"_

_Oz had begun to fidget with his guitar tuning it to make the sound he needed for the incredibly slow tempo Tom was singing at, searching for the perfect sound and rhythm. Jimmy had also begun to do the same with his bass and Micah had already found a slow tempo that seemed perfect for the song._

"_And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground,  
But I'm more than just a little curious.  
How you're planning to go about making your amends.  
To the dead  
To the dead"_

_Micah seemed to catch on before anyone because he began to speed up the beat. That was one thing Oz loved about him; he could always tell when a song was building. Oz began to do the same finally having found the right tempo, as Jimmy found the rhythm he needed as well._

"_With your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down"_

_Oz then began to repeat on his microphone. _

"_I'm more than just a little curious.  
How you're planning to go about making your amends"_

_By the time they were done with the song Tom was completely impressed with the band's performance, and they all looked at him smiling. _

"_That was awesome!" Jimmy said._

"_Yes quite," Tom said panting for breath as Buffy ran up and through her arms around his neck._

_Micah grinned, ever the comedian, "I think I just came." _

_Buffy grimaced before shooting a disgusted look at Micah, "Thanks for the word picture, buddy."_

_Micah just nodded as Oz rolled his eyes at him and snorted. "It was good, but I think we're missing something." He squinted trying to think of what it could be when something clicked, and he grinned. _

"_Keyboard," was all he said._

_Both Micah and Jimmy's eyes lit up, and they looked at each other smiling. "Dante," they said in unison._

_Oz nodded, "Get him on the phone."_

* * *

Now Tom was at the Bronze. It had only been the second time he had been there since coming to Sunnydale, and the first time had been to rescue a girl from a disgustingly slimy demon with horns. It had been from one of the vision that Doyle had had.

At the time of the rescue Tom hadn't really had a chance to take in the atmosphere of the Bronze. Now he found the place absolutely delightful. He was here with Buffy, Willow, and Xander, listening as Willow helped Buffy with her French.

He would cut in when necessary giving his own insight on the subject when he could see Willow was becoming frustrated with her. Tom was only half listening though, too busy furiously scribbling down lyrics, for a new song he had in mind.

"You're saying it wrong again." Tom said not looking up from his notepad.

In truth, he was also trying to keep his mind as occupied as possible. That little weasel Snyder had decided to make this the week where he took it upon himself to make Buffy as miserable as possible. The little troll had actually put Buffy in charge of setting up the entire parent teacher night with a girl named Sheila, who did not care if she got expelled from school or not. Every time he thought about it, he found his feet carrying him towards the little man, thinking how easy it would be to kill the bastard.

"Oh, je stink!" Buffy said crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

Tom looked up then, "No you don't. You're just not applying yourself."

Willow looked at Tom thanking him with her eyes for saying what she had been thinking.

Buffy glared at Tom before she growled, "Maybe you just had teachers who knew how to teach the language in 1942."

Tom smirked at her before stating, "Your right, I had myself. I am a rather excellent teacher."

Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief, "You taught yourself?"

Tom smiled grimly, "I wasn't lucky enough to have the distractions you muggles have today, love. When you become bored you will do almost anything to occupy your time, especially when you find yourself surrounded by a bunch of unintelligent closed-minded fools."

* * *

Spike had been stalking the Slayer from the shadows of the club and listening intently to the teen's conversation. He just about fell over when he heard the year the boy was from. He could smell the power coming off of the boy in waves, alerting him to the fact that the child was a wizard. The Annoying One hadn't mentioned the Slayer was friends with a wizard, not that it really mattered much. He just didn't like surprises.

Spike couldn't help noticing how gorgeous the Slayer was, her small form betraying her power and strength. He could tell just by the scent of her that she was different from all the other Slayers he had fought. She would be a challenge unlike any, he had ever faced and his demon purred in anticipation.

As Spike drew closer his senses began to go off in another way, alerting him that a child of the Master was near. He sucked in a breath when he realized it was also coming from the boy. How could that even be possible? The boy was very much human as well as a wizard. As far as Spike knew vamps couldn't procreate, but the feeling was there none the less and Spike's curiosity was getting the better of him. The children had moved onto the dance floor, and Spike watched curiously from the outskirts as the Wizard and Slayer performed what he could only describe as a prelude to a mating ritual. _So, more than friends then, interesting._

When the boy spun Buffy smiling at her, Spike finally caught a glimpse of his face and if his heart had been beating it would have stopped. _That face, god that face was almost as familiar as my own._ Not that Spike had looked in a mirror recently, but the boy's features were something he would recognize anywhere.

Memories of a time he had buried so deep and long ago came flooding back into his mind's eye and tears unbidden sprang to his eyes. He could hear Mary's sweet voice crying in her bedroom as she begged her ponce of a father not to make her marry that horrid man.

Further back his memories swam, to the night of her birth. He saw the well manicured estate and remembered feeling like the proud brother he was as Gwyneth, his baby sister, brought Mary into this world. His beautiful sister had died that night during the child birth. The words of her husband, still to this day, haunting Spike's dreams.

"Get that vile creature away from me." He had shouted as the pitiful man had cried over Gwyneth's remains.

At first Spike had thought his sister's husband had merely been heartbroken and much too distraught to think of the child's best interest. Spike had soon learned the man was nothing short of a prick. He had blamed his own child for the loss of his wife, and had detested having such a burden placed upon him.

That was the moment Spike had known he was different from his kind, his heart had ached for his niece, but most of all it had ached for Gwyneth. He had always loved his family even after his turning. He wasn't like so many others he had met, all of them so willing to destroy their humanity by killing off the ones they had claimed to love in their mortal life.

Spike had made a promise to Gwyneth that night. He would do whatever he could to keep Mary, his newly born niece, safe. There had already been too much of his family's blood spilt, and he would not let Mary's fate be the same as Gwyneth and his mother. Unfortunately, he had been unable to keep that promise and had unknowingly put her in more danger by watching over her.

He had been outside her window listening when Mary's father James had announced that he had arranged her marriage with Thomas Riddle. His beautiful niece had wept most of the night, and that was when Spike had made a decision. He was going to kill Thomas the following evening. That way Mary would never have to go through with the wedding. He knew the reputation Thomas Riddle had, and he would probably be doing the world a favor.

Spike grabbed a hold of the Vamp he had mocked his first day in Sunnydale. Bloody lying bastard was barely over four hundred. The fact that the Annoying One couldn't tell, just proved how incredibly useless the little brat was. "Go get something to eat."

He was going to get to the bottom of exactly who this boy was, even if that meant revealing himself to the Slayer. Spike walked past Tom and Buffy speaking loudly, "Where's a phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out back trying to bite someone."

Tom and Buffy looked at each other only a second before they both took off towards the back door of the club. The night air was cool against Tom's overheated skin as he scanned the dimly lit ally. He spotted the vampire about to feast on the terrified girl and quickly charged, jump kicking the vampire away from the girl.

Buffy was there the next second with a flurry of punches. She spun and kicked the vampire in the head, only to yelp in surprise when said vampire grabbed her and threw her into a wall.

"Buffy," Tom called, jumping back into the fray after he had passed the hysterical girl off to Xander and Willow. He punched the vampire into a nearby brick wall and watched with dancing eyes as the foul creature looked at him in shock.

"What is this? Who are you?" The vampire snarled as he noticed Spike observing from the shadows.

Tom smirked as Buffy joined him by his side, "I'm something you could never comprehend."

The vampire's eyes widened when he watched the boy raise his wand, "Spike, give me a…"

"_Confringo,"_ Tom shouted, and the vampire began to scream as he bursts into flames.

The sound of applause startled both Tom and Buffy; they looked down the darkened alley as a figure appeared.

"Nice work," Spike said smirking at the surprised couple, reaching into his duster pocket for his smokes. He pulled one out lighting it as he watched them eye him warily.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, holding out his wand.

Spike held up his hands in an act of neutrality, "I think the question of the hour is who you are?"

Tom looked at Buffy, who just shrugged glaring at the vampire, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'll be the judge of that," Spike said taking a drag off his fag. He then looked at Tom, "What's your surname boy?"

Tom looked at the man several long moments before answering, "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Spike's eyes widened and he stumbled. He tossed his cigarette away and began to pace in front of the now confused couple.

"Bloody hell… Bloody buggering fucking hell," he muttered. He turned looking at the boy pointing a finger at him. "Was your mother's name… was it Mary?"

Tom stiffened at the name, but shook his head lacing his fingers through Buffy's, "No. That was my grandmother's name."

Tom had spent hours researching his heritage and any information he could find on Tom Riddle Sr. He had found in those hours the name of his father's mother, as well as her maiden name. "I believe before she was married to Thomas, my grandfather, her last name was…"

"Evans," Spike finished nodding his head and closing his eyes.

Buffy watched with a sick sort of awe as the vampire opened his eyes. He had tears in them, honest to god, actual tears. He turned his head looking at her fiercely.

"Protect him," Spike said as memories of the night, he had nearly killed his niece came swirling back in vivid techno-color.

Dru had seen what he had been planning. She had let him go following him onto the Riddle property. She had revealed herself, just as he was reaching the front door of the estate, and told Spike, in no uncertain terms, that she would kill Mary if Spike even dared to touch the grandfather of the darkness.

At the time he hadn't known what that meant, but now feeling the vibe of the Master coming off the boy. Spike knew what her meaning must have been. It also explained her recent vision that brought them here.

She had spent days screaming and crying. Her bouts of lucidity had dwindled in those days, and she kept repeating a phrase that Spike at the time had also not understood, "She has brought the darkness through time. He will never arise when shrouded in sunshine. You must kill the Slayer my Spike. Destroy her, so he can create his pretty death. It is the only way."

Buffy watched as the vampire in front of her seemed to have an internal conversation with his self. She could tell he was lost in some sort of memory, and she opened her mouth to break the silence but Tom beat her to it.

"What… what do you know of the Riddle's?" Tom asked. This could be more information than he had ever dreamed of getting. Especially since this vampire seemed to know them personally. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his father had married and then left his mother when she was pregnant. If this vampire did, in fact, know anything, Tom was determined to find out what it was.

Spike came to a realization then. By the sound of Tom's curious tone, he realized the boy didn't actually know his family. How that was possible he didn't know, only that the boy was eager to hear what Spike knew.

Spike cocked his head to the side studying Tom for several moments, "How is it, that you don't know your own family?"

Tom's anger at his father boiled at that moment, and he couldn't hide his hatred for him if he tried. "My filthy Mudblood father left my mother while she was pregnant with me. She died right after I was born, just enough time to give me his wretched name."

Spike reeled at the venom that dripped from the boy's voice and a part of him realized that he had made a very serious mistake. He should have killed Thomas if only so that what must have been his great-nephew would not have had to grow up and become as cold and heartless as his father.

His heart went out to this child before him and for no other reason than knowing somehow the child's pain could have been avoided, and that he was the grandson of Mary, Spike made a decision to save the boy.

He watched as the Slayer ran her hand in a soothing motion along Tom's back, trying with her touch to calm the boys raging temper. He was happy that Tom had been so lucky to find someone that cared for him the way he deserved. Seeing the way she looked at him also served to affirm Spike's decision.

"My name is Spike but before I was turned, my name was William Michael Pratt. My sister's name was Gwyneth Ann Pratt, who became Gwyneth Ann Evans when she married James Anthony Evans a year before I was turned." Spike sighed looking at the boy sadly, "I'm your great-great-uncle."

Tom sucked in a breath, his eyes widening in shock. He took a step back shaking his head in denial. This was impossible. It had to be impossible. He couldn't be an actual relative of two different vampires, could he? But from the look in this particular vampire's face Tom realized he either was not lying, or else he was an astounding actor.

Buffy stepped in front of Tom then, her protectiveness immediately rearing for a fight. She knew all too well how vampires treated their mortal family and if this vampire made one wrong move, he would be dust before he knew what hit him.

"What," She snarled. Her Slayer angered by even the thought of something happening to her mate. "Did you just come here to finish off the last of your bloodline, or did you show up to make fun of his pain."

Tom looked at Buffy shocked as Spike stared at her incredulously. "Despite what I'm sure your Watcher has told you," Spike barked, "Not all vampires kill their loved ones after they're turned."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her fury at this vampire getting the better of her. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

"Because it could save both of your lives," He shouted. "Saint Vigeous is coming up, right. I'm sure your Watcher has informed you. The Anointed One has been gathering a vampire army to take you out."

He looked at her angrily before continuing, "I was one of those vampires, and considering I've already killed two Slayers before you. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm sharing this information at all. It's only because of Tom that I'm even telling you. Else you would be just another notch in my belt."

Buffy's eyes widened as fear gripped her, and she stepped back into Tom's chest. His anger boiled at her motion, and he quickly drew his wand, "You will not speak to my mate in such a fashion, ever. Do you understand?"

"Mates, you two are mates," Spike said, his eyes widening as Drusilla's words began to click into place. Spike stalked to the side of the ally and launched a metal trash bin into a wall. "That Bloody fucking bitch," he snarled. "I'm going to rip her fucking head off."

Tom and Buffy couldn't help taking a step back from the raging vampire in front of them, though it seemed as if he was not angry at them in that moment but a woman named Drusilla.

Spike chuckled humorlessly, his fury growing by the second. "You have played me for the last bloody time, Drusilla," He said to know one, in particular.

He turned to the couple then panting as heavily as a human would. His eyes were wide and unseeing, but he shook himself coming back to reality. He pointed at Buffy then, "Protect him on Saturday and for fucks sake don't bloody die."

Buffy's eyes widened and she nodded her head, "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully, I'll be leaving town before then." Spike said.

Buffy watched Spike, sympathy for the creature filling her heart. She wasn't sure what was going on, but his reaction had been honest anger, and the tears earlier had been very real, even if she hadn't wanted to believe it. She and Giles were going to have to have a serious talk later.

"And this Drusilla?" She asked.

Spike looked at them and shrugged, "I have no intention of staying here, if she refuses to leave with me…" Spike looked away a strange sort of look coming into his eyes, "Then I guess she never really loved me to begin with."

Spike sighed as a sadness filling his voice, "Slayer, do me a favor. If you come against her don't look in her eyes. She has thrall, if you get hypnotized you're as good as dead." He turned to leave but Tom's voice halted his steps.

"Uncle," Tom said in a small voice, "How will I know you're all right?"

Spike answered without ever turning around, "Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself and your lady-love," and then he disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

Spike stalked into his and Dru's quarters thankful that she wasn't there. He began packing their belongings. His thoughts on the way home had been a whirlwind of confusion. He on several occasions had almost left Drusilla because he was so tired of her games and infidelity, but he never had. So why now did it seem so easy? Why after all these years had his nephew made all the difference to him?

Perhaps it was because he never wanted to see a family member share his fate. At least not after what he had done to his mother, or maybe he had just had enough of the lie. He knew she wouldn't leave with him even as he threw her dolls into the trunk. He was so wrapped up in his musing that he never heard nor smelt her enter their room.

Drusilla watched her pet pack their things as the stars began to whisper to her. Spike was leaving with or without her and her rage boiled at the thought. _Bad dogs didn't get there cake when they went against their masters orders, and she won't allow it in any case._

Before Spike knew what was happening Dru had launched herself onto his back. Pain ripped through him as he felt her claws dig deeply into his back. He tried to no avail to throw her off, but she held fast. He felt her wrap a hand around his spine and there was a loud crack and his body went completely numb. He immediately lost his footing and as his head hit the floor, he watched the sick satisfied smile of a woman who he'd claimed to love. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.


	9. Chapter Nine

I accidentally posted the unbetaed version yesterday. Sorry, I just fixed it.

Thank you all for the reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your wonderful words.

Special Thanks to Spikelissa for her beta work.

WARNING: Mention and small description of rape. Nothing too graphic, but certainly enough to squeak you out.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

They were all in the library discussing the events of the night.

"How can you say that?" Buffy shouted. Her anger with the whole situation getting the better of her, "I'm not saying he was telling me he was some sort of good vampire. He didn't have a soul, _and_ he made it clear that if it wasn't for Tom, he would have no problem killing me, but Giles," she sighed sadly. "How many have I killed that could have been changed because of someone they love? How many have I sentenced to death without ever giving them a chance at redemption?"

"That's not the point Buffy." Giles said polishing his glasses furiously. He had never expected to have to explain this to his Slayer.

"Well make it the fucking point!" Buffy yelled, her voice rising higher by the second.

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears, "If there is one that could have been saved, that could have changed, and I killed them. How does that make me any different from them?"

Giles looked at Tom, who was glaring at him but not speaking, in fact, the boy had been mostly silent through most of the discussion. Only weighing in to confirm that he had felt the vampire was telling the truth. He also noticed how Xander was studying his hands intently and Giles knew the boy was wondering if he really had to stake poor Jesse. Willow was also surprisingly quiet, looking at her lifelong friend with concern.

Giles sighed looking down, "In my experience, there are...two types of monsters. The first, uh, can be redeemed, or more importantly, wants to be redeemed. The second is void of humanity and cannot respond to reason... or love."

Saying that had Xander blowing out a breath of relief and Willow smiled reassuringly at her friend. Xander knew the creature he had killed wasn't his friend. He even knew the demon had destroyed Jesse's humanity, and also he had not wanted redemption, but there had always been a niggling feeling that maybe…just maybe, he could have saved him. He hoped what Giles had just said was true.

"So, what you are saying," Tom said, finally speaking up, "Is that, yes, there is a possibility that she could have killed a vampire with some of these qualities."

Buffy's eyes widened and she shook her head, but before she could leave Tom was there wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry on his shoulder. She couldn't handle this, not this. Everything she had ever been taught, everything she stood for, had been a lie. She really was just a killer.

"Look, Buffy… I know hearing this is hard for you, but are you honestly prepared to risk the lives of innocent people because a vampire might be willing to go against his nature?" Giles said shaking his head. "I honestly don't think you are. How much worse would it be if you discovered that a vampire you" He pointed, "let live then went out and killed a busload of children? Are you prepared to live with the possible consequences of something like that?"

Buffy pulled away from Tom staring at Giles for several long moments before stating, "No, I… I couldn't."

"Then you understand why the Council feels it necessary not to tell Slayers that they could possibly be killing a redeemable creature, if… and this is a big _if_, their humanity still remains." Giles countered.

Buffy bit her lip glaring at her Watcher, "Just because I understand doesn't mean I like being lied to."

Giles nodded, "But would you have been willing to slay a redeemable creature when you first discovered your calling?"

She looked at him blinking away more tears before she finally said, "No, I don't think I could have."

"Then please try to understand why the Council feels it necessary to gloss over the truth. We do this to make it easier on new Slayers. We also do this because, in reality, there is no true way of knowing if a vampire, especially a fledgling, can be redeemed." Giles paused removing his glasses for a polishing. "You already know a vampire does not have a soul, that they are void of conscience. As a fledgling, their bloodlust is near uncontrollable. Add a demon with an evilly inherent nature in the mix and the likelihood of them being redeemable before they kill an innocent is very unlikely."

Giles sighed placing his glasses back on his nose, "And that is your job Buffy, above all others. That is why the Slayer line was created in the first place. To protect the innocent from forces they never stood a chance against."

Buffy stared at Giles for a long moment before she sighed and nodded, "I-I understand."

"Well I don't." Tom said stepping beside Buffy and grasping her hand for support. "Do you just expect her to kill Spike after he warned us? Is he just like the rest of them?" he sighed, "This is the only bit of family, of a blood relation, I have ever met that gave a piss about me. I will not lose that for anyone."

Buffy smiled at Tom sadly, "I won't do anything, unless he gives me a reason to." She nodded reassuringly, "Plus he said he would leave town. If that's the case we won't have to worry about him."

"He hasn't left." Angel's voice rang through the library, catching everyone attention.

Tom whirled around eyes flashing with anger, "And how would you know?"

"Like you, he's family, only a little bit closer in relation to me. I sired Drusilla and she sired Spike." Angel said as he watched with grim satisfaction as Xander and Willow's eyes went wide.

Buffy, Tom, and Giles stiffened but pretended to ignore Angel's remark as best they could. There was something in Angel's eyes that Tom did not trust. Every few seconds there seemed to be a flash of guilt in his eyes, as if he was hiding something.

"What else can you feel?" Tom asked wondering if his Uncle was hurt.

"Nothing," Angel said a little too quickly. "I just know Drusilla and Spike are close."

But Tom was no longer listening to him. He was using something that he had only used a few times since being in Sunnydale. Even then he had only used it on a basic level, skimming other people's reaction and feeling towards him, though he had never used it on Buffy. He had a suspicion that if he did she would feel violated and be very angry with him.

It was strange how Buffy could tame that part of him so easily. At Hogwarts using Legilimancy had been second nature. He had used it on everyone and everything, but now he could see the logic in the Ministry regulating its usage. It was a violation of people's privacy. However old habits were very hard to break, especially when Tom felt he was being lied to by someone he already loathed.

He delved deep into the vampire's mind searching for the guilt he could see on Angel's face. A strange word _Sires Call _came to his mind. Tom tried delving deeper trying to find the source of the word when he accidentally stumbled upon a memory that slammed into him with the force of a bludger. He was shocked and horrified at the images that would be eternally burned into his mind.

_He saw Spike dressed in torn Victorian clothing, beaten, black and blue, and coughing up blood. He was on a damp hard stone floor. Tom watched in horror as Angel tore Spike's trousers away and then began to undo his own._

"_Next time you'll learn to obey me Willy," Angel sneered before grabbing his stiff cock and forcing it into his Uncle's body._

Tom gasped and saw red. Everything else was left to instinct. He attacked Angel, barreling into him and knocking him on the floor, his fury at the images fueling a fire burning hotter than the sun. He wrapped his fingers around Angel's throat as the other began to pummel the vampire in the face.

"You bloody bastard," he screamed. "You bloody fucking rapist!"

Unfortunately, Angel was stronger, and had years of experience on Tom. He threw the boy off of him with ease getting to his feet.

Buffy had watched the entire trade in shock, only coming back to herself when Angel advanced on Tom. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure as hell going to find out. Buffy stepped in front of Angel with her hand on her hips as Xander grabbed Tom around his waist to stop him from charging back in. Giles stood in stunned silence, unable to determine what had set the boy off and Willow came to stand behind Giles, so she was out of the line of fire.

Tom was panting heavily, snarling at the vampire, and cursing up a storm. Xander could barely keep his hold on him. The kid was trembling in rage, and Xander knew that whatever had set Tom off; he was not going to like. Tom kept yelling the word rapist at Angel, and Xander had come to know that Tom wouldn't do that unless he had a good reason.

Angel glared at Tom wiping the blood away from his mouth. He turned to Buffy, "You need to put a muzzle on your boy."

"Piss off!" Tom spat increasing his struggle to get out of Xander's hold. One of his arms came free, and he went for his wand. Xander was already ahead of Tom, having disarmed him when he first grabbed hold. Tom's confusion gave Xander the advantage he needed to restrain the boy further.

Giles had removed his glasses clearing his throat, "What's this all about Tom?"

Buffy who was now certain Angel wasn't going to attack her mate turned to Tom, eyes wide and imploring. That seemed to do the trick because he began to calm down, Giles's words from a few seconds ago finally registering.

"I saw him." Tom spat, angrily pointing at Angel. "I saw his memory. He… he raped my Uncle. He beat and raped Spike."

Willow gasped and covered her mouth looking at Angel in horror. Xander let go of Tom stepping back, his eye's leveling coolly on the vampire in question. Giles looked at Angel hard, before turning to Tom, "How were you able to see the memory Tom?"

"I…" Tom panted, "I am quite a good Legilimens. I can navigate the layers of the mind if I wish."

Angel's eyes widened but that was all. He shrugged indifferently and said, "You have no idea what you're talking about. Just because you're related to the Master, don't think for a second you can understand how discipline is dealt among demons. Spike was always a simpering pathetic fool, a complete disappointment to vampires everywhere. When I didn't have a soul it was my duty to make him obey me, I was the leader. That's how vampire hierarchy works. So don't ask me to feel remorse for him. I have enough to atone for without throwing that in."

"I'll bloody kill you." Tom snarled again lunging forward, only this time Buffy was there to stop him.

"Come on, let's go," Buffy said softly rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "Let's go find a nice big demon to kill. You'll feel better… I promise."

Buffy then turned to Angel fury and disgust clearly on her face. She knew there were a lot of things that she didn't understand, but the fact that Angel didn't feel a little remorse for hurting Spike in that way, even if Spike was an evil vampire, made her sick to her stomach. _God, had she actually been attracted to him?_ "When we get back, I suggest you not be here."

* * *

They walked in silence through the cemetery holding hands. Buffy was still reeling from the night's events. Not only had she discovered some things about vampires that she did not know, but she was also discovering that Angel without a soul was defiantly not a redeemable vampire. She also wondered if Tom had not come here, would she have ever seen the darker side of the vampire. She was eternally grateful to have the blinders that had been firmly in place ripped off to reveal what kind of vampire Angel had been.

"Do you think he's all right?" Tom asked looking up at the stars.

"Who?" Buffy asked confused.

"Spike," Tom said quietly. "If he is still in town like Angel suggested, he could be hurt."

Buffy pursed her lips, "We could check out the warehouse where all the rumored activities been going on. Maybe tomorrow after parent teacher night or even Friday night, I was planning on doing it anyway. Get a jump on the numbers before Saint Vigeous."

Tom nodded in agreement, "We could look for him then I suppose." He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I don't usually lose my temper that easily."

Buffy smiled grimly, "Well considering what you saw, I can't really blame you. If I had actually seen it," She shook her head in disgust. "I would have reacted the same way."

Tom nodded frowning. He was worried about his Uncle more than he had ever been anyone in his whole life. He couldn't understand it. Then again, he supposed it was because for the first time he had family that not only acknowledged he was a part of them, but had tried to do the right thing for him. He could also tell that Spike was a good man as a human. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have tried to help them.

He looked at Buffy watching her scan the grounds for demons. He was also incredibly thankful to have had this opportunity, this chance at finding something he never thought he would have. He was wanted here. He had the beginning of true friendship and something else, something powerful.

He swallowed hard as he studied her soft features. He loved the way the moonlight made her skin almost glow. Tom knew what this feeling was without ever having felt it before. In that moment, he had never been surer of anything in his whole life. He stood there in the middle of the moonlit cemetery, fifty-five years in the future, and realized that he had fallen in love.

* * *

Spike could hear them talking. Drusilla had moved him into an abandoned part of the factory not realizing the acoustics were better here.

He looked at the rat he had drained in disgust. He couldn't believe what his Sire had done to him. She was supposed to be the bloody love of his life, his fucking salvation. She had managed to destroy any love he had for her in one fell swoop. Now the only thing he felt was hatred and rage.

He couldn't feel his legs. The bloody bitch had broken his spine. Spike cursed as he used his arms to pull himself into a semi sitting position against the factory wall. He panted unnecessarily and reached for his fags. Thank the maker he could still use his arms, or else he might lose his mind completely.

Spike took a drag of his cigarette blowing out a cloud of smoke as he heard Drusilla spill her plan to the Annoying One. Not that the little clueless snot could decipher her riddles. The pathetic fool kept asking her to repeat herself.

Spike, on the other hand, was quite capable of understanding her. If he was interpreting her words correctly she was planning on killing the Slayer on Saturday as her first attempt to sway Tom into darkness, and if that didn't work she would kill Spike in front of him. Her next words, however, had an icy chill running up his spine. If he would not embrace his darkness, she would unlock it for him. Spike knew all too well what that meant. If Tom didn't conform, she would turn him herself.

* * *

Willow and Xander looked at Giles confused after Angel had skulked off.

"Giles… Uh… What was Angel talking about?" Willow said nervously.

Giles looked at the teens before sighing, "Perhaps the both of you would like to sit down?"

Xander shook his head, "I think I'll stand, but thanks."

Willow took her seat staring intently at the scratched wood. "What was Angel talking about, when he said Tom was family?" She whispered.

Giles removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night. Giles looked at the teens for a long moment, and then he proceeded to tell them what they had discovered a week ago.

After he was finished both teens sat quietly in numb shock. "I-I thought vampires couldn't p-procreate?" Willow whispered.

"I didn't think they could either." Giles answered. "But Tom would be evidence, to the contrary."

Xander blew out a breath before looking at the Watcher, "And the prophecy? You're sure it's them?"

Giles nodded, "I'm sure."

Willow looked at her friend trying to gauge his reaction to all this. She knew if Xander didn't take this well she was going to have to come to Buffy's defense. Xander nodded to himself, as if he had just made a decision and stood heading for the library doors.

"Xander?" Willow said standing to follow him. Then her friend surprised her. He stopped and turned smiling slightly at her.

"It's okay Wills… I'm good." He shrugged putting both hands in his pockets. "I, of all people should know, right? You can't choose who your family is."

Willow smiled brightly at him and grabbed her backpack and coat. Sometimes that man had the ability to make her heart flutter. It was a rare occasion but there were times when he could see right to the heart of things. She pouted as she began to follow him out the door, she just wished he would see _her_ every once in a while.

"Are you still sleeping at my house?" She asked as she fell into stride beside him.

Giles watched them go, smiling to himself, sometimes people could really surprise you.

* * *

There was something about revelations that made you feel like you could fly. Tom remembered all too well what discovering his power had been like. He also remembered coming to Hogwarts for the first time, both incidents had been monumental. Nothing could possibly compare to this. He felt as if he were soaring over the moon. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even if he wanted to.

Buffy had taken off after a vampire that had risen and was toying with the creature before it met a dusty ending. She was beautiful when she fought. Her small body moving gracefully as she blocked and kicked, it was like she was made of music, her body just flowed.

She staked the fledgling and then smiled at him her eye glimmering mischievously in the moonlight and some primal part of Tom snapped. A growl from deep in his chest rose up surprising them both, but Tom's surprise only lasted a second before he was stalking towards her. He had barely had five minutes alone with her since his first day of school and now all he wanted to do was make up the lost time.

"Tom?" Buffy squeaked as she began to walk backwards. She knew that look in his eyes and the fact that his eyes were glowing was only part of it. Never had anyone looked at her with such hunger and want. There was something else there too, something indescribable. She had seen it before but not as strongly as it was right now.

He smirked at her as she began to walk backward. She was heading right for the mausoleum behind her, which was exactly where he wanted her to go.

"Buffy," He whispered as her back hit the wall.

He said her name like a prayer and goose bumps erupted all over her body. She began to pant as his arms shot out on either side of her and before Buffy even knew what was happening, he smashed his lips into hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth as he laid his body flush against hers. He brought is knee between her parted thighs. Buffy began rolling her hips without even realizing it and Tom moaned in response.

"I want you," he whispered nipping at her lips and then soothing them with his tongue. "I always want you."

Buffy nodded and whimpered too lost in passion to speak. Her eyes were large as she felt his questing fingers slid underneath her blue camisole and along the undersides of her breasts. Liquid heat pooled in her belly. _God, fighting this was so hard_.

She had purposely made it so any time they spent together was in the company of others. She honestly didn't trust herself around him. When he kissed her, it was like her mind shut down and her body's needs were the only thing that mattered. Buffy knew she wasn't ready for sex, but try telling that to her body, because apparently it wasn't getting _that_ memo.

His lips had moved down to her neck rubbing gently before he scraped his blunt teeth along the tender flesh. She shivered and grasped his shoulders crying out when she felt his finger caress her nipples.

It took every ounce of willpower she had to speak especially with his talented finger's tweaking her nipples that way. "T-Tom, I-I'm not…"

"I know," He whispered against her neck. "I wasn't planning on going that far." Tom kissed her neck and pulled back to meet her eyes.

"But," Tom smiled evilly, biting his bottom lip and slowly trailing the fingers of his left hand down her stomach, until he reached the waistband of her trousers. Slowly, he ran his fingers along her stomach just above the band. "I want to know something."

"What?" Buffy whispered breathily, Tom's fingers doing a number on her resolve.

"I want to know if you touch yourself here," he whispered dragging his pointer finger down to her quim, "When you think of me?"

Buffy's only response was a whimper and her cheeks becoming a charming shad of pink. She couldn't answer him if she tried too overwhelmed with the feel of his hand. Her eyes remained locked on his face, and fire began to boil in her veins.

Tom's eyes rolled back as he cupped her mound. "I do. Can't even go a bloody day without having a wank because you're all I can think about."

Buffy moaned loudly when Tom's exploring fingers rubbed against her clit and at the erotic image that floated through her mind. She began panting heavily, her chest heaving at the thought of him doing that in front of her and when he lightly brushed her clit again, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Tom smiled as he watched her respond to his ministrations, "Show me how you like to be touched Buffy. Teach me how to make you feel good."

He kissed her then slowly and sensually as if he wanted to savor her, and the last bit of resolve she had crumbled completely. It was like fighting a losing battle with herself. The side of her that wanted to object wasn't as strong as the side that wanted this. Buffy already feared her heart was lost, and she wanted to savor this as much as Tom did.

Tom watched in awe as the last bit of doubt disappeared from Buffy's eyes, and she moved her hands to the clasp of her trousers undoing it and then slowly pulling down the zipper revealing white cotton.

"I need to feel your skin," She said in a shy voice, "Against me."

Tom had to bite his lip, as he ran his fingers along the edge of her tiny white knickers. Buffy's hips rolled in response, and he groaned deep in his throat before surrendering, and dipping his hand under the fabric. Soft curls greeted his fingers, and as he moved his hand further a soft growl erupted when he touched something that made Buffy jerk and coo, but Tom wasn't done exploring and his hand slid further until he reached a pool of hot liquid silk. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip harder to keep from coming.

Buffy was in ecstasy. She didn't know it was possible for something to feel so good. Tom slid the tip of his finger inside of her gently exploring before pushing it in further, and she about died.

"Oh God," She moaned.

"You like that?" He breathed.

Buffy nodded and he removed his fingers sliding back up to her clit and rubbing his wet fingers over it. She jerked grabbing his wrist to keep it there as her hips did the work for him.

"Which do you like more," he asked breathless as he watched his love take her pleasure.

Buffy panted, "I-I don't… both… everything… j-just don't stop."

"Never," Tom swore and moved his finger back to her entrance sliding it home. When he crooked his finger she jerked, so he did it again.

That was all it took Buffy saw white before an explosion of sensory overloads hit her, and she wailed Tom's name.

He had never seen anything so magnificent in his whole life. Buffy was a Goddess among mortals, and he had been the lucky bastard who had been allowed to touch her. She mumbled a complaint as he removed his fingers and blushed when he tasted her nectar. Buffy blushed further when he moaned in approval at her taste, and met her eyes with a heated stare.

"Next time," Tom said smiling while he refastened her trousers, "I want to make you do that with my mouth." Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open and she gasped at the mental picture. Tom couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

She blushed tomato red and kissed his cheek. "Come on. I'll walk you home." She whispered shyly.


	10. Chapter Ten

Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! Your words are an inspiration to my muse. I feel a bit nervous about this next chapter so please tell me what you think.

The banner was made by me!

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Willow was checking the crossbow as Ms. Calendar brought some more wood over to the table where Xander, Tom, and Cordelia were whittling stakes. Buffy was vigorously chopping vegetables trying to get ready for parent teacher night and Giles was buried in a book as he read up on Saint Vigeous.

"For three nights the unholy one's scourge themselves into a fury," Giles read aloud, "Um… culminating in a savage attack on the night of Saint Vigeous."

Xander shook his head and jokingly asked, "Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?"

Cordelia snorted and rolled her eyes, "You sure don't."

Buffy wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand sighing and looking at Willow, "So parents are arriving in an hour. Okay…um…banners are in place, the lounge is comfy." Buffy chewed on her lip trying to think, "What am I forgetting?"

"Punch," Willow added helpfully.

Buffy looked at her friend eyes widening comically. "Punch, I need punch?"

Tom grinned at his frazzled girlfriend's outburst as Buffy met his eyes and blushed. She had been doing that a lot today. He winked at her licking his lips, and was delighted to watch the way she clenched her thighs together from his actions. He knew exactly what she was thinking about and couldn't help the cocky smirk that graced his lips.

Cordelia groaned looking at the half-finished stake, "Guh! My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?"

"Three minutes," Xander answered looking at her incredulously.

Cordelia looked at Giles and Buffy firmly ignoring Xander, "So, can I go? She's not gonna need that many stakes anyway… I mean if there are as many vamps as this guy Spike said it should be over pretty quickly."

Everyone in the room glared at her, but Tom's icy glare made her shudder and hold up her hands in neutrality and focus on Buffy. "I'm still rooting for you on Saturday." Cordelia paused, "I'd be there myself but I've got a leg wax."

Buffy rolled her eyes turning to Giles. Her Watcher nodded his head before she turned to the group eyes deadly serious. "I'm not waiting for Saturday. We're going in tonight."

"Bu-Buffy…Do you think that's such a good idea?" Willow asked. She was worried about her friend. Buffy had been running nonstop since Snyder told her she was in charge of parent teacher night, and she knew Buffy was exhausted.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to come after me." Buffy said meeting Tom's eyes and nodding her head. "Plus, Tom is really worried about Spike and after last night's demonstration, I don't think we want to risk what could happen if we lose him."

"What happened last night?" Cordelia asked confused.

Xander who was well aware of Cordelia's little crush, took it upon himself to shatter her dreams. He smiled sneering at her, "Turns out Dead-boy wasn't such a prince when he didn't have a soul. He disciplined Spike with torture and rape to get his obedience."

Cordelia looked even more confused, "Who's Dead-boy?"

He looked at her blinking several times before frowning in disbelief, "I've called Angel Dead-boy at least a dozen times in front of you. How do you not know this?"

"Pfft, I ignore you half the time Xander. How can you not know that?" She sighed looking at him in surrender, "So why do you call him Dead-boy?"

Every eye in the room turned and looked at Cordelia like she had sprouted horns.

"You can't possibly be serious." Tom muttered.

"Oh she is," Buffy snorted before turning to Cordelia. "You do realize Angel is a vampire, right?"

Cordelia's mouth dropped open then snapped shut with an audible click, "Are you telling me I've been crushing on a vamp, and nobody bothered to tell me?"

That was all it took Tom and Xander shared an amused look before both collapsed in a fit of giggles. However, before either of them had a chance to start in on the insults Doyle walked into the library.

"Tom, we have a problem."

* * *

Luck was defiantly on Buffy's side tonight. Parent teacher night had gone off without a hitch. Buffy was happy to find out that her grades had dramatically improved in the past two weeks, so much so that her teachers actually had some nice things to say about her. It was amazing how much more focused she was, since she joined Willow and Tom's tutoring sessions. Tom had also been a dream, helping her improve her French to the point where Mr. DeJean no longer thought she was an imbecile.

Mr. Snyder had been Buffy's only concern. That was until she watched in amazement as her mother told the little troll off. It was the most luck she had had in a very long time, and that's why now she was more than a little nervous, especially after Doyle's warning. Slayers weren't supposed to be happy. Hell, they weren't even supposed to be lucky, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't either of those things right now. The past two weeks had been the most amazing in her life even with Snyder breathing down her neck, and she was so very scared all of that was going to be ripped away.

Doyle had said she wasn't supposed to go anywhere near Drusilla because there was too much of a chance that she would lose. He said he saw her death at the hands of the dark vampiress and the Powers could not risk Tom losing her. Spike was another one the Powers were not willing to lose, but Doyle had implied there was more to it than just saving Tom from himself. He said that Spike was important to their plans and that no one was to harm the Slayer of Slayers.

It was funny in a not so funny way that Tom's Uncle had been the one to best two of her predecessors. What was even more shocking was that he had done it fairly. The Slayers Spike had gone up against had been battle-hardened Slayers, both of which had more years of experience than even Buffy had right now, and the real kicker was there had been no games. Nothing in the books had suggested the confrontations had been anything other than an honorable fight amongst true warriors who were on different sides of the proverbial spectrum.

It was amazing how that little bit of information made saving Spike that much easier. She could even admit she respected him for his accomplishments, even though the reason why, was beyond her. She guessed it was because he hadn't used the tactics that so many other of his kind had used. He hadn't tried to ambush the Slayers, or kill off their families, trying to break their will to live. He had gone in with nothing more than a set of fists and fangs, only using weapons when necessary, and both times he had come out on top.

Buffy wasn't sure if he was a genius or just incredibly stupid, but she was certain of one thing. His reasons for seeking out Slayers could only be attributed to him being a vampire that thrived on violence as much as she did and like her, he loved an impossible challenge. It was almost disappointing that tonight she wouldn't be facing him. Almost being the operative word, because right now she was also eternally grateful that she wouldn't have to face him. Especially since they were about to go up against an unknown amount of vampires, one of which was as crazy as the Mad Hatter and could also use thrall.

Their plan was simple. Get in, kill as many vamps as possible, find Spike, and then get the hell out. Unfortunately, Buffy knew from experience this wasn't going to be as simple as it sounded. It never was, but thankfully, she wasn't alone. The entire gang was here as well as the one person she needed the most. Tom was like a solid presence at her side giving her strength; she didn't even know she needed.

Angel was also here having overheard Doyle's warning. He immediately offered to distract Drusilla for Buffy and even as disgusted as she was with him right now she couldn't deny that she was grateful to know he was still on her side. The scoobies were armed to the teeth prepared for the fight. Doyle, who would wait outside, volunteered his apartment as a possible place for Spike to recover and also a place for anyone who was injured and needed bandaging.

Buffy inhaled a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. She closed her eyes stretching out her senses to feel how many vampires they were dealing with. "I got twenty." Buffy whispered to Angel.

Angel nodded, "Close. There's twenty-three."

Tom murmured, "Protego."

"Wow…What was that?" Willow asked as she felt the magic surround her like a blanket.

Buffy looked at Tom questioningly and he shrugged, "Shield Charm."

She raised both eyebrows smiling slightly, "Useful."

"I thought you'd like it." He grinned winking and squeezing her hand.

Buffy then turned to the factory kicking open the old metal door. She stalked in like she owned the place dusting two vamps in succession before jump kicking one into a far wall.

"I know I'm early." Buffy quipped locking eyes on the Anointed One and smiling sweetly. "But I just can't resist a party."

Tom was following close behind. His wand was drawn and sparks of magic were shooting right and left as he took out three vamps. Two more charged him and he fell into a fighting stance replacing his wand with a stake. A crossbow bolt whizzed by his head imbedding itself into one of the vampire's heart, rendering the creature to dust.

Tom didn't have time to see where the bolt came from because the other vampire attacked. He blocked the first blow but the vampire was quick rocking him with a right hook to his jaw. He stumbled back and Buffy was there the next instant staking the vampire. They both heard a blood-curdling scream before a female vampire jumped onto Buffy's back.

Angel reached Drusilla, just as she was about to sink her fangs into Buffy's throat. He tossed her off nodding at Buffy and Tom. "Go find Spike. I got this."

Drusilla sneered at them all before focusing on Tom, "You do not belong in the sunshine."

Tom glared at her but ignored her comment as he did a quick check on his friends. They were all fighting bravely. Willow and Xander were holding their own against two vampires as Giles used his crossbow to dispatch three from a distance. Angel was fighting Drusilla doing his duty by distracting her. Their numbers were dwindling quickly, but Tom knew he needed to take out the leader or else this would all be for not.

His eyes focused on the child-vampire sitting on a thrown like some king. He pulled his wand shouting, "Incendio."

Buffy watched in awe as the Anointed One burst into flames. All the vampires turned in horror giving Buffy the chance that she needed to center herself and pinpoint Spike's location.

"Come on Tom, this way." Buffy shouted heading towards the door on the other side of the factory.

* * *

Spike heard them enter the factory. He heard the familiar sounds of fighting as well as his nephew's voice shouting incantations. He also heard the unmistakable sound of his Grand-sires voice. So the overgrown Ponce had decided to adhere to the Sire's call after all. It was surprising considering he hadn't gotten a response back after sending out the distress signal. Though he supposed the enormous wanker had to swallow his bloody pride before making the decision to help him.

A deafening sound against the metal door cut into Spike's musing, and he swallowed, hoping that it was the rescue party. He heard a voice that had him blowing out an unneeded breath in relief. His nephew's voice whispered an incantation, and suddenly the heavy door swung open revealing his saviors.

"Uncle," Tom exclaimed running to Spike's side.

Buffy came into view next, dropping to her knees next to the vampire and Tom, "Are you hurt?"

Spike looked at both before turning away in shame and gritting his teeth, "She broke my spine… Can't… I can't feel my legs. It-it's healing wrong."

Tom's eyes widened as he reached for Spike, anger clearly written on the boy's features. "It's a good thing you're related to a wizard then." Tom said grabbing Spike and hoisting him onto his shoulder. "As soon as we get you out of here I should be able to repair it."

Buffy nodded at Tom before disappearing out the door to make sure the coast was clear. She stuck her head back in waving them forward. The trek down the darkened corridor was quiet, and as they entered the main room they were surprised to find only two vampires remaining, one of which was Drusilla and the other of course being Angel.

As soon as she caught the other's scent she whirled around advancing on them. "No," She snarled. "You'll ruin the party and Miss Edith will be very cross."

Before she could reach them however Angel sent her flying into a wall knocking her unconscious. "Go," Angel yelled. "The other's are outside. I'll be right behind you."

Buffy and Tom nodded heading for the entrance. As they ran through the door they were greeted by cool air and the faces of the scoobies.

Doyle stepped up then smiling at the couple. "Come on. My place is this way."

* * *

Tom ripped Spike's shirt down the back surveying the damage. He hissed at the unnatural lump in his back and the angry red marks that had once been an open wound. Tom fell back on his haunches grabbing a book of charms and furiously flipping through the pages trying to find an appropriate spell.

Buffy stepped into the room with a cool wash cloth. She gently placed it on the back of the vampire's neck as she watched Tom flip through the pages of his book.

"I'm not human, you know." Spike whispered meeting Buffy's eyes. "That won't help."

She smiled slightly nodding at him, "I know, but I need to feel useful, or I'll go crazy."

Spike grinned at her, "Maybe you should let him know too. I'm not sure if he's aware."

"I'm quite aware," Tom said not looking up. "But you shouldn't have to suffer like this and the quicker I can repair that break the better off I'll feel about leaving you here for the rest of the evening."

"Sorry," Spike said. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience."

Tom chuckled looking up and grinning, "You aren't, but I don't trust our retched family as far as Willow can throw them, and I will not leave you alone, unless you can protect yourself."

Spike smiled softly closing his eyes to hide a wave of unexpected tears, "Thank you."

* * *

Giles and Doyle were on their second glass of Scotch. They sat silently at the kitchen table contemplating the events of the night. Xander and Willow had gone home a short while ago realizing there wasn't much else they could do and Giles for the first time was at a total loss. Everything that had happened in the past two weeks was beginning to take its toll on him.

He looked at Doyle questioningly before finally voicing what had been on his mind most of the night, "What do the Powers want with Spike?"

Doyle looked at the older man a long moment taking a large gulp of single malt, "You know I can't tell you that."

Giles nodded, "Yes, but tell me this, should I be concerned with Tom's or my Slayer's safety?"

Doyle shrugged looking down at his empty glass, "I don't know. I just know what could have been, remember."

Giles frowned quickly refilling both glasses. "And what exactly could have been?"

Doyle sighed, "I don't think Spike is capable of truly hurting either of them if that's what you mean."

Both Giles eyebrows shot up as he looked at the half-demon hard, "What makes you so sure?"

Doyle quickly gulped down his glass before saying, "Because the future I saw had Spike joining your team as well. Under greatly different circumstances of course, but he still fought on your side."

A scream of agony tore into their conversation and had them both jumping to their feet in seconds.

* * *

"Bloody fuck, that hurts!" Spike screamed, vamping uncontrollably.

"I know," Tom said apologetically. "Just a few more seconds and the bones will be mended completely."

Spike fangs tore into the pillow as his trembling increased. The agony was near unbearable; he thought he might dust from the pain alone. Then just as if it had never been there at all, suddenly the pain was gone.

He slowly opened his eyes panting heavily and was greeted with the warm sympathetic eyes of the Slayer. His eye's shifted to the doorway and for the first time he noticed the Watcher standing there. The half-demon Doyle pushed passed the older man handing Spike a bottle of amber liquid. He tried to move his arm but his muscles felt like jelly from the pain that he had been feeling moments ago.

Tom took the bottle instead turning Spike onto his back. He propped him into a sitting position before handing him the bottle. "Can you feel your legs?"

Spike moved his feet nodding and took a large drink of the scotch. He hissed as the liquid fire burned his throat. "That's the stuff." He closed his eyes again wiggling his toes. Then he opened them focusing on the people in the room. "Could someone bring me the pack of smokes out of my coat?"

Buffy found the items and tossed them to Tom. He smiled pulling out a cigarette from the pack and placing it in his Uncles mouth. He lit the tip for him and watched as he took a large drag.

"Would you like to try and stand?" Tom asked.

Giles and Doyle quickly left giving the vampire room to move.

Spike nodded blowing out another cloud of smoke, "Yeah."

Tom put his arm around his waist helping Spike to sit up further as Spike wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulders. Then slowly they stood together Spike using Tom for support that he wasn't sure he would need. Once he was standing Tom slowly pulled away letting Spike stand on his own.

Spike smiled and did a couple paces across the room. "Un-bloody-believable," he muttered.

Tom grinned handing his Uncle a mug of blood. "It's fresh."

He looked at Tom strangely but shrugged taking a large sip, and he almost spit the blood all over the room. His eyes shot to Tom's then Buffy's in complete bewilderment. He had been expecting pig's blood, but what he got was the wonderfully rich flavor of Slayer blood mixed with a soothingly powerful taste of wizard blood.

Both Buffy and Tom shared an amused glance before Buffy shrugged stifling a giggle, "Your family, right?"

Spike gulped down the blood in his mouth before it fell open in utter shock.

Buffy and Tom took one look at Spike's expression and burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone whose been kind enough to review. You are all just so sweet, and your words give me inspiration. Please continue your reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter.

I also wanted to give an extra special thanks to Spikelissa for her wonderful beta job. You rock Hun!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was Tom's first gig and Buffy couldn't make it. He sighed sadly as he looked in the mirror. She was on the case of an Inca Mummy that had risen while on display in the Natural History Museum. Tom knew there were going to be many more nights like these, as Giles had firmly pointed out. Her duties took priority over everything else. It was just…Tom wished she didn't have to miss his first night on stage.

It had been a week and a half since the rescue mission, and in that time, Tom had spent long nights trying to help Spike adapt to a diet of pig's blood, as well as trying to curb his thirst for violence. Also Tom had spent hours after school practicing with the band and getting prepared for this very gig. Adding on his tutoring and additional sparring sessions and he and Buffy were lucky if they had one minutes alone together in the last week. His nerves were shot and all he wanted to do was see her sweet face wishing him good luck.

Tom splashed his face with cold water dabbing it dry with a paper towel. He looked in the mirror again studying his reflection and noting the changes in his appearance since arriving in Sunnydale.

He didn't look like the same person. His hair was longer, gelled back the way he preferred. His face was a bit thinner, though he still looked healthy even with dark circles under his eyes. Tom's eyes wandered lower and he ran a hand over the newly developed muscle that stood out along his chest and abdomen. His arms and legs were now well defined as well, and he wondered absently if Buffy liked this newer version of him, or if she preferred the scrawny boy she had first met.

A knock at the door startled Tom out of his musings, and Oz's voice drifted in through the bathroom door. "You all right, man?"

Tom grabbed his black shirt from the corner of the sink. He'd finally cooled off enough to put his shirt back on. The band was due to take the stage, and Tom's shot nerves had eased a bit. If he didn't think about the crowd he was about to sing in front of, he would do just fine, or at least he hoped so!

He stepped out of the bathroom greeting Oz with a shaky smile, but Jimmy was the one who spoke. "Everyone gets nervous their first time out. Try picturing everyone in their underwear. That's what always helps me." Jimmy snorted, "Especially when it's Cordelia Chase. Man, I could ride that all night."

Tom grimaced, swallowing hard. His one and only comfort was that he knew Spike and the Scoobies would be there for moral support. Though he doubted Xander would be paying much attention. His friend had found a new love interest. Unfortunately, that meant Willow had been rather depressed this week, but at least he knew she would be there offering her silent support.

Ampata was a foreign exchange student who was staying with Buffy, and Tom still found himself blowing out a breath of relief that Ampata had ended up being female. Tom wondered if he was being punished by the Powers for his harsh words last week. He had been furious when Buffy told him about the exchange program her mother had signed her up for, especially when he found out about the occupant being male.

She hadn't said anything when she had first told him about the program, and Tom didn't find out the gender of the foreign exchange student until Buffy had been speaking to Cordelia about them the day before Ampata was to arrive. He had kept quiet the whole day, not wanting to embarrass Buffy in front of Xander and Willow. His agitation over the situation was building into a raging inferno bordering on obsession, and by the end of school, instead of their usual make-out session behind the stacks of books. Tom had exploded, and accused her of not telling him on purpose. Then he had announced firmly that he forbade her to allow this boy to stay at her house.

As it was in Buffy's nature, she did not take his accusations or his demands well, and had brought that fact home with a slap to his face. She had then told him never to demand anything of her, and that she could take care of herself. He had in turn said that knowing her luck with men, this man would be psychotic. She had called him an overbearing jealous asshole, and had slapped him a second time for good measure. Then she had stormed out of the library, leaving an infuriatingly amused Giles standing there.

Giles had merely shrugged at Tom, before announcing, "I told you." Tom had rolled his eyes and cursed before storming out of the library in a huff.

Tom had found Xander in the hall and quickly talked him into accompanying him, so he could rant about the whole incident. Xander being the supportive friend he was, had only fueled Tom's rage, and he found himself wishing he would contradict his accusations. Xander hadn't contradicted him. He'd simply sat there listening and nodded when appropriate.

By the time he'd gone to visit Spike, he was ready to throttle Buffy. Surprisingly, Spike had managed to calm Tom enough so he would listen to reason. Spike's words replayed in his head like a broken record. _'She's too innocent to deliberately try to hurt someone, especially her mate. She's not likely to do that either, well, as far as I can tell, or at least not yet. I'd recon that is something you'd better start figuring out.'_

Tom had been confused by his response and had asked Spike to elaborate.

Spike had shrugged before stating, "Her pain doesn't run as deep as ours. The cuts have only been shallow ones." Spike had looked at Tom hard, before continuing, "It's easier to hurt others when you have been hurt by someone you love. Her deepest wounds at this moment are probably her father and mother's divorce and losing her first Watcher.

At Tom's surprised look, Spike chuckled, and waved him off, "Something Angelus taught me. Know thy enemy."

Spike shook his head getting back to the topic. "Anyway, my point is…her pain only started a couple of years ago. Yeah? Ours has been going on all our lives. We…we become numb to it after awhile… that's when causing pain becomes easy, and…well, trusting others gets real hard. If she ever gets to that point, you may have something to worry about, but until then… put some bleeding trust in her. She's your bloody mate, for Christ sake. Right now, both of you need each other."

Tom had reflected on Spike's words, and realized his error. He was terrified, and because of his fear, he had been subconsciously trying to sabotage their relationship. He was so afraid that when he finally did reveal his true feelings, Buffy would laugh in his face and run off with the first guy who took notice. His heart had, after all, been broken by the people who were supposed to protect and love him the most. It was because of that reason he never really felt truly deserving of others affections. He realized then that if he wanted to keep her, he would have to trust her unconditionally. Except, therein lay the problem, because trust was something he rarely did, if at all.

He had never really placed his trust in anybody. After all the abuse at the hands of his Muggle care takers and peers, how could he possibly bring himself to trust? The caning and humiliations he had been forced to endure while staying at the orphanage as well as the abuse he received at the hands of that retched janitor, was what caused his initial hatred towards Muggles. He had not realized at the time that he was a wizard, but even then he had known he was different from them all.

The only thing that gave his heart a bit of hope was the fact that…here, he didn't actually feel like the odd man out. He felt like he belonged for the first time in his whole existence, and he really didn't want to muck that up. Even at Hogwarts he hadn't felt this accepted and being a Slyterin and a Half-blood had still made him different from the rest.

It was with that realization that he had sought Buffy out and apologized profusely. He had brought her a bundle of roses, he had easily transfigured out of a bundle of sticks that he had gathered on the way to her home, and begged for her forgiveness. She had forgiven him then, with tears in her eyes.

"I…I just don't understand what I-I've done to make you not trust me." She had whispered in a shaky voice.

He cursed himself for making her cry and pulled her into his arms. It was then that he told her that this was going to be hard for him. That he had never really trusted anyone before, and sometimes he might stick his foot in his mouth and overreact. She had nodded her head tightening her hold on him to show she understood, but had made him promise to hear her explanation before he jumped to conclusions again.

Tom had agreed then and thanked his lucky stars for Buffy appearance into his life. To his relief, Ampata turned out to be female. Unfortunately, that had been the last time Buffy and Tom had a moment alone together. And now he was about to go on stage with the band. He really wished she was here to share this moment with him. He sighed longingly.

Micah's hand on his shoulder startled Tom out of his thoughts, and he looked into the blue eyes of his drummer, "You're going to do fine… just don't psych yourself out."

Tom nodded swallowing hard before he determinedly walked on stage. The line-up was simple: one cover song by 'Local H', three songs that Oz had written, and the first song that Tom had written for 'Dingo's Ate My Baby'. He had a few more in the works, but they weren't quite ready to perform yet. Dante the keyboardist wouldn't be on stage until Tom's song, because he was only helping the band out until they found a replacement.

Dante didn't just play the keyboard. Apparently, he was an incredibly talented DJ. Oz said he played these huge dance parties called Raves in places like Los Angeles and as far north as San Francisco. Dante was only nineteen, but his family was incredibly wealthy and allowed their son as much creative freedom as he wanted.

Tom shook his head, dispelling the jealousy he always felt towards people who seemed to have the perfect life. He stepped up to the mic and waited for the first note before he even focused on the crowd. Time seemed to pass by in slow-motion, and he found himself counting the scuff marks on the stage. He finally heard the beginning of 'Bound for the Floor'. Tom waited for his queue, shut his eyes, and started to sing.

* * *

Buffy was beyond pissed. Not only was she missing Tom's first performance, but turns out, Ampata was the reason behind the missage. She didn't like disappointing Tom, especially after he had given her and Giles that kicked-puppy look when Giles had told her the Mummy thing was more important.

"I should have guessed," Buffy growled. "Remember? Ampata wanted us to hide the seal."

Giles nodded. "And then she wanted us to destroy it, because… Wait."

A long silent beat past, before Buffy frowned in annoyance. "Waiting."

Giles cleared his throat coming back to himself and saying. "We already know the seal was used to contain the Mummy."

Buffy looked up as the pieces began to click into place. "What? You mean like, if breaking the seal freed her…"

"Reassembling it will trap her," Giles finished as he hit the brakes and pulled over to the curb. "I'll go to the museum. Piece together the fragments there."

Buffy stood and exited the car turning back to face Giles, "I'll stop mummy dearest, before she gives Xander the kiss of death."

Before Buffy could close the car door Giles looked at her lovingly and whispered "Be careful."

Buffy smiled faintly at her Watcher, "Hey," she shrugged. It's me." Then firmly shut the passenger door.

Giles sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

They were on the third song, and so far everything was going smashingly. Tom could hear his Uncle clapping loudly and threatening anyone not paying attention. His eyes strayed to where Oz was playing guitar and noticed him staring intently into the crowd.

Oz looked up a slight smile on his face and stepped up to Tom. "Who is that?"

Tom tried to follow his gaze, but couldn't quite tell who he was referring to, "Who?"

Oz indicated the direction with his chin, "The Eskimo."

Tom grinned when his eyes locked on Willow, but he didn't have a chance to answer before the next verse of the song came up. There would certainly be some introductions to be had tonight, if the look in Oz's eyes was telling at all. The redhead seemed absolutely riveted.

They both noticed Dante enter the club, followed by an out of breath Buffy. Her eyes immediately locked on his, and his heart jumped. _She had made it._

It wasn't until Tom noticed the seriousness of her expression that he realized she was on the hunt. The song finished as he watched her run over to Willow. He quickly announced they were taking a quick intermission so that Dante could set up, and he hopped off the stage to see what the trouble was.

Oz followed him over to Tom's girlfriend and the girl of his dreams, when he suddenly overheard something that couldn't be right.

"It's Ampata. She's the Mummy." Buffy exclaimed.

Willow stood there looking at Tom and Buffy wide eyed. "Oh," was all she could manage.

Oz walked up to Tom with both eyebrows raised, but he didn't comment on their choice of topic. "Hey, Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Tom turned around in surprise, and he felt Buffy stiffen beside him. "Um… um…well of course. Oz this is Willow."

Willow looked at Oz in surprise, blinking as an adorable blush rose to her cheeks. "Oh…um…um…hey," she squeaked.

Buffy looked at the couple staring at each other and noting the immediate chemistry. She had to suppress her smile. "So me and…and Tom will just go…um do that."

Tom shook himself. "Right, I saw Xander go this way." He grabbed Buffy's hand leading her towards the back and leaving Oz and Willow to get to know one another.

Spike saw the commotion and quickly followed them. "What's going on?"

* * *

Oz looked at the shy Eskimo in front of him, and a soft smile appeared on his face. "So," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Mummy's…huh?"

Willow blinked a few more times her blush deepening, "Huh…Oh…Oh no. It's just…well… um…Xander's mom is really overprotective…and…and he's going to be in really big trouble if she finds out, he went to the dance." She blew out a breath and looked at her feet. She hoped the lie was enough.

Her only response was a raised eyebrow and a quirk of the redhead's lips. "Well, I was going to ask, if you wanted to go to a party with me, but I'm kinda nervous about asking."

Willow's head shot up in surprise and she was too stunned to speak. Her mouth fell open and then shut again as her face became tomato red. "You mean like, with…" She swallowed, "with me?"

Oz's smile grew at how adorable she was, "Well, yah. Dates usually consist of more than one person."

Okay, she was sure she looked like a beat red Eskimo now, and she really wished she had gone with an outfit that breathed easier, because she was suddenly stifling hot. "When?" She squeaked, wanting to slap herself. '_Stupid voice, never works right when I want it to.' _

Oz's eyes lit up at the question, and he grinned, "Tonight, after the dance."

"Oh…well…I-I'm not sure. Um…it's just…" Suddenly a picture of Xander and Ampata dancing came into her mind, and she made a decision. It was clear Xander would never see her as anything other than a friend, and she was sick and tired of waiting around for him. Her eyes flashed with determination, and she met Oz's eyes smiling. "You know what? Yah, I think I will."

He beamed at her. "Great!"

Suddenly, Buffy was there with Tom, A sickly pale Xander, and Spike. "Come on Will. We need to get to the museum. She's going after Giles."

Willow turned back to Oz, "If I don't make it back in time…"

"Tom will know where it is." He finished.

Willow blushed, nodding and turned towards Buffy. She watched Tom kissing Buffy fiercely, whispering something that made her eyes sparkle. Tom quickly turned to Spike. "Take care of her."

Spike smiled and with a stiff nod, led the girls, and Xander out, as Tom and Oz watched them go.

* * *

They were all gathered at Dante's after the dance and the Mummy incident. Buffy looked around smiling happily when she spotted Willow talking excitedly to Oz. "They're really cute." Buffy noted absently. It was a shame Xander couldn't make it, but Buffy hadn't blamed him. He had wanted to be alone after Ampata's big reveal.

Tom smiled affectionately at his girlfriend and handed her a glass of punch. "Yes they are." He said, sitting on the couch next to her.

Buffy took a sip and dam near spit it out. "Tom, this is alcoholic."

He looked at her biting his bottom lip and smirking. "Is it?'

Tom's eyes were glassy and Buffy got the sudden feeling Tom already knew that the drink had alcohol in it. She smiled inwardly. "I hope you're not trying to take advantage of me, Mr. Riddle." Buffy whispered flirtatiously.

His smirk turned into a grin at her response, "I wouldn't dream of it, love."

"You are so evil." Buffy grinned back.

"Not really. I just thought I might make good on my promise from two weeks ago, considering we haven't had a chance to explore it further." Tom leaned into her while running his fingers along her inner thigh, his warm breath caressing her face.

It had seemed like forever since they had flirted like this. After last week's explosion, Buffy had been at wits end. They had barely seen each other, and it almost felt as if he was purposely trying to avoid her. She knew she was being paranoid and that Tom had just been incredibly busy, but she couldn't help being scared. After their fight, Buffy had come to a realization. She was terrified that he would leave her, and that lead to her next conclusion. Buffy was head-over-heels in love with him.

Back in LA at Hemery High, a friend of hers once told her about the infamous make-up sex she had with her boyfriend. At the time, the term had seemed ridiculous, but after this week's distance, she understood the term perfectly. Right now, she needed to connect to Tom physically, and she could tell just by the look in his eyes, he needed it too. They wouldn't actually have sex, of course. But if that amazing night in the cemetery had taught her anything, it was that you didn't necessarily need to go that far…yet.

Buffy's eyes twinkled mischievously and she pouted. She brought her face closer to his, mimicking his actions by running a finger along the inseam of his jeans, purposely missing the growing bulge in his pants. She looked at him bashfully and batted her eyelashes. "I thought it was my turn to play. After all, I did miss your performance."

Tom groaned as quietly as he could, not wanting to draw anyone's attention. His mouth fell open and he hissed like a snake, before whispering, "You shouldn't tease snakes. They might bite you."

"Maybe I like being _bitten_." Buffy countered, smiling as she watched Tom loose total control.

Tom stood up yanking her with him, and literally drug her up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He found the first empty bedroom he could find and slammed and locked the door. Before Buffy even realized what was happening, Tom whirled her around and smashed his lips into hers. She giggled against his lips as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Tom spun Buffy around a second time, walking her to the bed. "When's your mum expecting you home?"

Buffy smiled up at Tom wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes so she could kiss his chin. "She's not. I'm staying at Willow's tonight."

His eyes darkened and he smiled. "Are you now?"

"Maybe, unless you have a better idea," Buffy whispered, slowly running her hands down the length of his chest to the buttons of his pants.

Tom stepped back shuddering from the loss of contact and shaking his head. "I want to see you first. Take off your skirt."

Buffy turned around her fingers moving to the clasp on her skirt and then slowly dragged the material down her legs, revealing a pair of black-lace panties she had picked out with him in mind. She heard Tom's moan of approval and heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. Buffy slowly turned back around and blushed deeply at what she was seeing.

Tom couldn't help grabbing his erection through his boxers. She had the most perfect arse he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many, or any at all, for that matter, but Tom knew no one else could possibly compare. At Buffy's blush, he grinned. "Look at what you do to me, Buffy."

He ran his fingers over his cotton covered shaft, watching entranced as Buffy licked her lips and gasped. She was mesmerized by the movement and Tom bit his lip, suppressing a groan. "Do you like to watch?"

Buffy whimpered biting her own lip, her eyes darkening as she watched him. Tom was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Buffy wasn't really one to judge the girth of a man, but Tom seemed very impressive, and she wanted to lick him from head to toe. "Do you need help?" She whispered, coming towards him.

Tom shook his head, hungrily running his eyes over her leg and panties. "Lay down." He commanded.

Buffy let out a moan, running her hand down her camisole and snapping the elastic in her underwear. "Are you sure," she whispered, even as her bravado began to fade, and she began to feel like her virginal self.

Tom smirked as he watched her. He wondered how she seemed like a sex goddess and a virgin at the same time. "Lay down." He said again, his smile spreading as she obeyed him.

He moved forward and grabbed a heeled foot. Tom undid the straps, letting the shoe drop to the floor. He kissed the tip of her manicured dainty toes, dragging his mouth along her foot until he reached her ankle, where he bit her gently. He crawled up slowly breathing hard wanting more than anything to take her. His tongue and kisses were sin against her inner calf. He gazed up watching her close her eyes letting out a breathy moan. Her perfect lips forming an O. He grinned against her calf moving up nipping her as he went until he reached her inner knee.

Tom bit hard, making Buffy cry out, and he watched in utter fascinated as her pelvis rolled and jerked, her back arching like a serpent up off the bed. His erection, at this point, was a living, breathing nightmare from just the vision of her like this. He wanted nothing more than to make the prophecy permanent, but Tom ignored his needs, knowing it would be a violation if he took her now.

'_Not yet, but very soon,' _he thought. His eyes rolled up at the visual as he continued his slow path up her inner thigh. He groaned as she opened her leg just a bit wider than he had been holding it.

Buffy was on fire. It felt like Tom was worshiping every inch of her skin, and she couldn't get enough. She felt his lips move up her thigh, coming closer to her aching need. She about died when he purposely bypassed her panties and began giving the same treatment to her other thigh.

She bit her lip trying to stop the scream that was bubbling in her throat. If she had thought his fingers were talented, it was nothing compared to his mouth. Buffy's finger clutched the floral comforter as she writhed, trying to bring him a little closer to her throbbing sex.

"You smell like jasmine." Tom whispered, his face getting closer to her center. He groaned finally giving into his desire to bury his nose in the soaking fabric of Buffy's panties.

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off him as she watched him tongue her through the fabric of her underwear. "Oh god," Buffy moaned at the sight of him.

Her breath caught as he hooked a finger under the waist band of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs. She went stiff as a board in that moment and her eyes slammed shut. Suddenly, she was very self conscious about her state of undress, and she fisted the comforter to keep from covering herself.

She heard Tom gasp and immediately panicked. Her eyes flew open as she looked around for something to cover up with. That was until she saw his eyes. They were glued to her sex, but what got her was the look of complete wonder he had on his face.

"I-I've never actually seen one." He breathed, running a long finger along her slit and meeting her eyes. "You're bloody beautiful."

Buffy blushed at the compliment, shaking her head in denial. "No I'm not." She stated looking away.

He raised an eyebrow, using his hands to spread her thighs further apart. "If I say you are, then you bloody well are." Tom said breathless.

Buffy didn't have a chance to respond, because the next instant Tom had bent down and licked a long path up her slit. Tom groaned focusing on the bundle of nerves he had discovered in the cemetery.

Buffy's head flew back in surprise, and she cried out, both of her hands threading through Tom's dark hair. He moaned in approval and the vibration had goose bumps erupting all over her body. "Oh my god!"

Tom used his left hand to spread her open further and rubbed his thumb along her entrance. "Sweet Merlin, you're so wet here." He moaned. "Is that from me? Did I make you do that?"

"Yessssss," She hissed, her hips jerking against his exploring digits.

Tom smirked at her reaction, slowly moving his thumb up to her clit. She jerked again, but when she felt his tongue circle her entrance her entire body twitched with the impending threat of an orgasm. Tom dove his tongue deep inside her, encouraging her release.

He drank her nectar greedily and fucked her with his tongue, moving faster on every stroke. His thumb worked her clit as she clawed at the comforter. Buffy's head was thrown back her mouth was open. Her face was a picture of pure ecstasy. Tom had never seen anything so magnificent in his life.

She could feel it building, like a coiling string in her stomach and when the orgasm hit, she clamped her legs down hard around Tom's head, "Oh fuck." She screamed, writhing hard against his face.

Tom wouldn't ever get enough of watching her in the throes of passion. He had never been with another woman, but he was sure they certainly would not respond to his ministrations with such enthusiasm.

Tom groaned, pulling reluctantly away from her. He smiled softly at her closed eyes and goofy smile, crawling up her sated form. He kissed her gently. "I love you." He whispered.

He froze when he felt Buffy go rigid, and he realized he had spoken out loud.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. You guys are awesome. I'm really unsure about this chapter, so please let me know what you think.**crosses fingers**

Special Thanks to Spikelissa for her amazing beta job. She is totally the best.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Buffy's eyes shot open and a loud gasp tore from her lips. Tom was looking at her in stunned shock, as if he had not meant to say the words aloud. They stayed like that for several long moments and Buffy wanted to smack herself for not being able to speak. Especially when she saw Tom's shock melt into apprehension. She opened her mouth, yet still her voice wouldn't work, so she did the next best thing.

Buffy brought her hand up placing it on his cheek, so she could softly kiss him. Her tongue peeked out begging for entrance as it ran across his lower lip. Tom's lips parted as if by their own volition and Buffy deepened the kiss, pouring everything she couldn't say into it.

When she pulled away her eyes were brimming with tears, and she was breathless. He still had that look in his eyes, and it took everything she had to utter the one thing she had wanted to ask since his declaration. "Do…" She croaked swallowing the lump in her throat and trying again.

She whispered. "Do you really mean that?"

Tom looked at her with his heart in his eyes and his own lump growing in his throat. "Yes," he whispered as tears clouded his vision. He immediately turned his head away, not wanting her to see them. "I-I didn't…I never wanted." Tom swallowed, trying to get his jumbled thoughts in order. He had not wanted to tell Buffy like this.

Tom looked back at her when he had more control finally saying, "I always thought love was a pathetic useless feeling, you know, and that…that it made people weak." He shook his head as he was bombarded with regret, and he began trembling with the effort not to cry. He swallowed hard, his voice shaky as he continued. "I didn't want to feel that, _ever_. The only thing I'd ever wanted was p-power, and…and not in a good way." He paused trying again to stop his emotional outburst.

He wondered if she thought less of him for his tears, but quickly squashed that when he saw a lone crystal tear gently slid down her cheek. "I wanted to be feared." He said with clenched teeth, as he forced his voice to work, "And I wanted to make them all suffer the way I had. I thought that if I had all the power, I could never be duped into falling in love the way my mother had." He paused. "That's why she died, you know? She loved that retched man, my father, so much. She refused to go on any longer, n-not even for her son." The last was said on a whisper, and Tom choked on a sob.

"As far as I was concerned everyone lied and love simply made you incapable of seeing a person for what they really were." Tom touched his forehead to hers closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I was a fool." He opened his dark green eyes, meeting hers, so she could see the truth in his next words. "And I have never been more honored to be proven wrong. Even," he paused, "If you don't feel the same."

Buffy's eyes flooded with fresh tears, and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Oh god!" Her voice hitched and then broke on a sob. "God…I…I love you too, s-so much."

Tom lay there in wonder, completely amazed. Buffy, loved him. Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer Extraordinaire actually loved him. His arms banded around her, and he had to choke back the emotion once more. He thanked the Powers for this chance at redemption and for this chance at something, he never knew he needed. He thanked them for giving him love.

* * *

Willow was having a terrific time. Oz was turning out to be a really great guy and she couldn't help the girlish flutter of her heart at the attention he was giving her. She smiled brightly as he handed her a Coke. "Thanks."

She looked around searching for her friends and blushed when she spotted Buffy and Tom descending the stairs. She had been having such a good time with Oz, she hadn't noticed them leave. They're clothes were rumpled and Buffy's hair was a bit messy. Buffy must have finally gotten up the courage to take charge of the situation.

Willow had listened to Buffy complain for a week about how she was afraid Tom had been purposely avoiding her. Willow had consoled her friend as best she could and came to Tom's defense on several occasions. There had even been a moment where Willow had thought Buffy sounded jealous of Spike, and she had to stop herself from laughing at her best friend.

Buffy and Tom spotted Willow and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Willow asked smiling.

Buffy blushed and moved a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat leaning into Tom and snuggling up with him and sounding a little dreamy when she replied, "Nothing much."

Willow chuckled at the couple scooting over to make room for them. This just happened to make her move closer to Oz. She turned tomato red when she brushed up against his leg. Looking at him apologetically she moved a little bit away.

Oz could do nothing but grin. He was finding that he liked Willow a lot. She was so smart, and funny. He loved her long red hair and her cute button nose. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the light, and that blush of hers was driving him crazy. She smelled earthy and natural, sweet like honeysuckle, and he found himself leaning closer to get a better whiff.

Tom smiled at Oz clearing his throat as he sat down and pulled Buffy into his lap. Oz eyes snapped to Tom's amused ones, and he quickly pulled back, blushing slightly. Tom's grin widened, and he shook his head. "Where are Jimmy and Micah? Tom asked.

Oz rolled his eyes, "In the kitchen making a beer bong."

Tom raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What the bloody hell is a beer bong?"

Buffy giggled looking at Tom adoringly. "It's a homemade contraption for drinking like a ton of beer at once."

Oz chuckled. "Man, they really kept you sheltered at that boarding school, didn't they? That totally sucks."

All three of the scoobies froze in that moment and Oz, not for the first time, found himself wondering what they were hiding. Sometimes Tom would sound like he was from another time altogether and whenever Oz tried to ask about Tom's past, he would get this look like a deer caught in headlights.

He seemed to know nothing of modern music, but he seemed smart enough to catch on quickly. He had even caught the boy looking at a Ferrari one day like he had never seen one before. His curiosity was piqued by the oddness of it. Though, Oz was never one to push for information. No matter how curious he was. He figured whatever it was. Tom would fill him in when he was ready.

Buffy quickly changed the subject, plastering on a big fake smile and looking at Willow. "So, are we still on for movie night tomorrow?"

"Totally!" Willow said excitedly, "And I know just the movie."

Buffy looked at her friend horrified for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "You're not bringing Schindler's List again are you? I know you're trying to get Tom caught up on his history Will's, and that's great, but we need at least one night off."

Willow glared and crossed her arms. "It's not Schindler's List. It's JFK."

Buffy rolled her eyes and giggling. "Fine, but I'm only allowing it because it's Kevin Costner. As least he has something to offer."

Tom snickered at the girls and rolled his eyes. Little did he know Buffy's slip had caught Oz's attention, again.

'_Caught up on history?'_ Tom was a complete mystery to Oz now. Why would he need to be caught up on history? Unless he had been part of a cult that was like Waco or something, it would explain a lot actually.

Tom had a very dark and depressing way of writing lyrics. If he had been forced into one of those weird religious groups by his parents, he might have been lied to all his life. That would explain his darkness and pain, he so clearly poured into his words. His parents could have told him all kinds of crazy stories about the devil and how he has corrupted the hearts of man throughout the ages. If that were the case, Oz felt really sorry for Tom. It would have been terrible finding out that your parents had lied to you.

Oz made a decision then. He was going to show him everything he had missed out on, even if it hadn't been something as extreme as a Cult. The kid obviously had missed out on stuff, and something terrible must have happened to him to make him so dark. Oz felt he needed to rectify that. He liked Tom. He thought of him as a friend, and he loved how Tom was quiet and level headed. He never seemed to fill the quiet with endless talking and annoying comments. Which was kind of a surprise considering he was a lead singer?

"Hey man," Oz said leaning around Willow. "Wanna go check out Dante's music room? He'll probably even play a few tracks for us."

"Sure!" Tom said, his eyes lighting up. "All I've heard about is this infamous room and how sweet his set up is."

Oz grinned. "Well, come on! Plus we can check on Beavis and Butthead, and see how their beer bong is coming along."

Tom snorted, having watched the ridiculous show a few times with the Scoobies. He at least knew what Oz was referring to. He looked up at Buffy smiling. "You don't mind, do you?"

Buffy grinned kissing his cheek and standing up. "Not at all, Wills and I will just do the girl talking thing."

Tom smiled standing as well and kissed the tip of her nose. "I won't be long."

Buffy looked at him cheekily through her lashes, a saucy smile spreading across her face, "Promise?"

Tom growled wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her thoroughly. "I promise, love."

Both Willow and Oz blushed at the display, looking anywhere but at the couple. Their eyes met, and both blushed further.

Buffy and Tom pulled away breathless and panting their eyes strayed to the red heads, and both mumbled an apology to their audience. Tom turned to Oz. "Ready?"

Oz smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

As they walked away Buffy looked at Willow, who grinned at her. "I see you two made up."

Buffy blushed and sat down, "Maybe."

Willow's grin widened. "So, did you guys have the traditional make-up smoochies?"

Buffy's smile spread and her blush must have matched Willow's hair at this point. "And then some."

Willow's eyes widened, and she stammered. "You two didn't… you know…yet, did you?"

Buffy shook her head sighing happily. "No, not yet, but something did happen though."

"Oh god, what?" Willow squeaked.

Buffy smiled at her friend her eyes filling with happy tears. "He loves me."

* * *

Drusilla had spent the past two weeks ranting incoherently. Her minion Dalton, the one that she had made because he had reminded her of Spike when he was human, had to bring her food, but she was barely eating.

He had escaped the raid and rescue at the warehouse a few weeks prior because of his sire's wishes for him to leave. She had told him the children couldn't play with the adults and to hide for the night. Being the obedient minion he was he had heeded her advice and was grateful. He heard her wail loudly in the other room and cringed. He just wished she would stop.

* * *

That Slayer was ruining everything. She had Drusilla's daddy's love, and the Darkness had her Spike. She groaned miserably turning over in her bed. The stars had turned against her. They were laughing in her face and telling her what a naughty girl she'd been. She keened miserably tearing the head off of Miss Evan's. She was the loudest of them all. Not like her Miss Edith. So helpful and dark, she was, always whispering naughty truths and possible futures.

Drusilla cocked her head as a familiar voice reached her ears. She studied her beloved doll intently, listening as she spilled her delicious secrets.

"Yes dearie?" Drusilla murmured as her eyes widened with malicious delight, and she clapped her hands as she listened intently to the words only she could hear. She squealed like a little girl dancing to nonexistent music and humming to herself. She stepped out of her room running over to Dalton.

He eyed her strangely, wondering what had put his mistress in such a wonderful mood in mere seconds from having listened to her miserable wailing. She had been close to intolerable the past two weeks, and he began to wonder if she would ever snap out of it. Right now though, she seemed normal, or at least as normal as she could be.

"Hello Mistress. You seem to be feeling better." He said smiling as she danced around the table he was sitting at.

"Oh yes, my pet! Miss Edith has told me a wonderfully terrible secret." She giggled evilly swaying to the song in her head. "Shall I tell you what it is?" She sing-songed, running a sharp nail down his cheekbone, and watching delighted as the blood welled up. She bent over licking it off his face, making Dalton hiss in pleasured pain.

"Whatever you wish my Mistress." Dalton panted for unneeded breath as Drusilla ran her hands down his chest and grabbed the growing bulge in his pants. She moved quickly straddling his lap and began grinding herself against him.

Drusilla gasped and started laughing when she felt her pet's arm band around her waist. "We're going to be one big happy family again." She whispered. "All it takes is perfect happiness."

* * *

Angel opened his door and sighed at the sight that greeted him. He growled in annoyance. "What do you want Drusilla?"

She smiled evilly. "I want my daddy. I have missed him so very much."

Angel eyed Dru suspiciously. "You know he hasn't been here for a long time."

She giggled, her hips shimming back and forth as she began to sway. "Look at me, Daddy."

Her eyes locked with Angel's, and she swayed faster. "Be in me…be in me"

Suddenly, the image of Drusilla seemed to shift and melt, and then she wasn't there. Buffy was there standing in front of him.

"Oh Angel, this past month has been so awful." She said, flinging herself into his arms. "God, I've missed you!"

She was crying. His Buffy was hurt and in pain. She looked ragged and she was trembling, "Me too." He said hugging her back.

"It's just horrible!" She whispered between her tears. "I don't love him! I don't! I…I try, but all I can think about, is you."

Angel hugged her harder as a lump grew in his throat. This is what he had been wishing for. He knew the Powers had made some kind of mistake. Buffy was his. He could feel it. That boy didn't know what she needed, couldn't even take care of her the way she deserved.

"I love you, Buffy." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. "God, I love you so much!"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose against his shirt. "I love you too, Angel. It's just so awful, all of it. I can't stand him! Make me forget him… please!" She looked up at him through her lashes a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "Make love to me, and make me forget!"

Angel sucked in a breath smelling her glorious scent and a small hint of arousal. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"God, yes, Angel! Please, I love you." Buffy whispered leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

The vision hit Doyle like a freight train right around two in the morning. It came hard and fast. He sucked in a breath trying to keep his balance. He dropped the tumbler of whisky and stumbled, beginning to fall forward.

Right before he impacted with the linoleum someone caught him. He looked around blurry eyed unable to see who had stopped him from smashing into the ground. He tried to fight them as the horrifying images flashed before his eyes. He knew only the icy chill of this one knowledge. Angelus had returned.

Spike had stepped in the room right when the half-demon stumbled. He ran to him, catching him in his arms. Doyle was muttering something as his unseeing eyes snapped open. Spike had to restrain him because he started fighting, and right when Spike finally made out the words the Scotsman was saying a familiar icy chill ran up Spike's spine.

"No!" Spike breathed, shaking his head as he vamped uncontrollably, "Oh god…no!"

Doyle's muttering stopped and finally, his eyes snapped opened meeting Spike's. "We need to warn Buffy and Tom."

Spike nodded helping the half-demon up. "I'll drive."

"Watcher! Watcher, get your arse up!"Spike screamed, pounding on the front door.

A groggy, annoyed Giles answered, glaring at the vampire and half-demon that had interrupted his sleep. "What on earth?"

"Where's Tom?" Spike said wide-eyed and fearful.

Giles rubbed his eyes looking at the vampire, then at Doyle, who looked drained. "What's the matter?" He asked becoming worried.

"It's Angelus." Doyle croaked, grabbing his pounding head.

"He's back." Spike finished.

"What?" Giles shouted. "How?"

"I-I don't know." Spike said, panicked. "But we need to find Tom. He'll go after him first."

"I-it was Drusilla." Doyle whispered. "She hypnotized him into believing it was Buffy."

Both Spike and Giles froze giving Doyle identical horrified looks. "What?" They whispered in unison.

"Perfect happiness was the loop hole. It was the only way for him to lose the soul." Doyle answered.

"Bloody Gypsy's!" Spike growled.

"Are you saying," Giles ground out in disgust. "Had Tom not arrived...Dear Lord!" Giles whipped his glasses off furiously polishing them. "If Buffy and Angel continued on the path they were on…" Giles glared angrily then spat out, "He would have lost his soul because of her?"

Doyle nodded taking a long drink from his flask. "That's what I'm saying."

The old man shot daggers at the half-demon his face becoming red from trying to keep a hold on his temper. "And you didn't think letting us in on this fact could have helped?"

Spike looked at Doyle suspiciously. "You knew this would happen?"

Doyle held up his hands. "I only know what could have happened, and I'm not allowed to reveal anything unless the Powers deem it so. By giving me this vision, they're giving me a heads up. It's their way of telling us what to expect."

"And what should we expect?" Spike growled.

"Yes," Giles agreed, looking at Doyle annoyed. "Please do tell, considering you're the only one here who has seen what could happen."

Doyle looked at the two Englishmen and rolled his eyes, turning and walking towards Spike's car. "Bloody English wankers," He muttered.

Doyle stopped when he noticed they weren't following him and turned looking at the glaring pair with an amused look and a raised eyebrow. "Well, come on then. I'll tell you on the way."

Spike sauntered up to him and lit a fag, blowing the smoke in Doyle's face. He gestured between himself and Giles. "We might be wankers, but you," He pointed, "were colonized by them. So what's that make you exactly?"

Doyle snorted. "You got that from a movie."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Spike growled. "Now get in the bleeding car, both of you."

Giles rolled his eyes at the two of them. At least, he knew they were getting along. He got into the back seat listening to the two of them argue. "Do you think we could possibly discuss politics and history another time, and maybe I don't know, get back to the matter at hand?"

Both demons had the decency to look sheepish and mumbled an apology. Spike sighed looking in the rear-view mirror, even though he knew Giles couldn't see him. "Where to Watcher?"

* * *

Tom was just stepping out of Dante's studio when he heard a commotion and the sound of familiar voices. He walked over to where he heard Giles speaking to Buffy and Willow. "What do you mean? He's lost his soul!" Willow squeaked.

Giles pulled off his glasses for a polish as his cheeks heated from having to explain this to his charge. "Well…" Giles paused and cleared his throat. "It was Drusilla. She put him in a trance, making him believe he was…um…was making love to B-Buffy."

"What!" Tom snarled sauntering forth and wrapping a possessive arm around Buffy's waist. She had a look of utter horror on her beautiful features, and he could feel her fear as if it were his own.

She trembled in his arms and swallowed. He was her rock right now, and she thanked the Powers for him. "How...how do you know all this?" Buffy asked as she felt a cold numbness wrap around her. This could have happened because of her, she realized. If she hadn't found Tom it probably would have. Suddenly, she felt sick and leaned back into Tom.

"Doyle had a vision." Giles answered simply. "And Spike can feel him."

Giles's eyes met Tom's then, and he continued. "Spike thinks he will go after you first for taking what Angel had perceived as his property." Giles paused. "Apparently, Angelus is rather good at mental torture and may go after the ones you love. If this is the case—_everyone_ is in danger at the moment, and we all need to be extremely careful, as well as alert."

Tom nodded at Giles squeezing Buffy tighter. "I'm staying with Buffy tonight. I don't want to let her out of my sight with that monster roaming around."

Buffy squeezed back, turning in his arms. "What about my mom? W-what if you're not the target and I am?"

"Then we will go back to your house tonight or…" He looked at the clock in shock at how late it was, "this morning."

Giles nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll have Doyle, and Spike stay with me. Even though Angelus can come in, I doubt he'll be expecting us to already know what has happened."

Willow chimed in then finally coming out of her shock. "I read a-about a disinviting spell awhile back. Maybe Jenny, I, and even Tom can help perform it for all of our homes. The only house I know he's never been inside is Xander, so he should be all right tonight."

"Good thinking Willow, you can stay with us tonight and work on finding the spell. Do you remember where you read it?" Giles asked, pride blooming for the newly developing Wiccan.

She smiled shyly. "Sure do."

"I'll go tell Oz and Dante, we're leaving." Tom said kissing Buffy's cheek and heading back in the direction of the studio Oz, and Dante were still occupying.

Giles looked at Buffy for a long moment before finally saying. "You don't have a choice anymore Buffy you have to tell your mother."

She looked at her Watcher and sighed. "I know, we'll tell her when I get home. Thank god Tom's a wizard. At least, it won't be hard to convince her."


End file.
